An Ancient Love
by animeloverz1994
Summary: Gilgamesh, the arrogant King of Uruk is known for his mischievous and womanizing ways. What happens when there is someone who could change all of that? GilgameshXOC.
1. Chapter 1

********SO, I DECIDED TO START A NEW STORY AND CONTINUE A STORY THAT I WAS PREVIOUSLY WORKING ON. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE THIS ONE! ********

"You're Majesty, I can't believe you." A tall man with dark hair and fiery red eyes said while sighing and rolling his eyes in annoyance.

"Excuse me?" A stern voice said daring the man to talk down to him again.

"What I mean is your Excellency, out of all of the women we were able to conjure up, you're not the least bit interested in one?" The man gulped looking away from the arrogant king and staring at the desert sands.

"No." The blonde growled.

"So what is it that you seek, my lord?" The king of Uruk stood up from his golden chair crafted only for a king.

"I want a woman who interests me. A divine being Salenj."

"Your grace, you are able to have any woman in this kingdom, Out of all the beautiful woman that I gathered, you are not the least bit interested in one? I can't believe you Gilgamesh-"Gilgamesh shot Salenj a death glare. "I mean your greatness." He laughed nervously.

"Know your place Salenj." The young king hissed as he fixed a golden bangle on his muscular arm.

"Forgive me." Salenj bowed. Gilgamesh walked towards the edge of his balcony. From there you could see the entire city of Uruk.

"If you do not find me a maiden by night fall…I guarantee that I will have your head mounted on my wall."

"I believe that is your frustration talking." A soft voice said while entering Gilgamesh's bedding chamber. Gilgamesh turned around to face his dearest friend.

"Hm. You could be right Enkidu." He said taking a sip of wine from his golden grail. "But, if Salenj doesn't do as he is told…" Gilgamesh raised his right index finger and summoned one of his many blades from his gate of Babylon. "His head will be mounted upon my wall." He point his finger at Salenj and the blade cut a strand of Salenj's hair off. It slightly grazed his cheek. Salenj eyes widened from the minor sting. "Now. Go."

"Yes you're majesty." Salenj quickly left the room. Terrified of the great powers that Gilgamesh had.

"Gilgamesh, you need to start settling down." The short green haired Enkidu said. "You need to start thinking of your heir."

"Enkidu. I am 23 years old. I am not concerned about my heir just yet. Nor a wife."

"You're just looking for a better pleasure slave?"

"You could say that."

"How many woman have you been with Gilgy?" Gilgamesh laughed sitting back down in his golden chair. He snapped his fingers and two woman came in dressed in the finest of clothing. One poured Gilgamesh more wine and the other began to feed him grapes.

"Many. Every woman in Uruk belongs to me."

"So, I'm guessing the whole kingdom." Enkidu sat on the floor. He crossed his legs in pretzel style waiting for Gilgamesh's response.

"I've pleasured many my companion."

"Hopefully, Salenj can find you someone of you caliber." Enkidu said with a hopeful grin.

"For his sake, he better."

Every five years or so there was a special ritual that was held in Babylonia. Whoever was the king would send his court out across the country and gather the most beautiful women in the kingdom. They all had to still be virgins. The king had to take a liking to the girl and the blood from her virginity would be offered to the Gods in order to keep them happy and the country from going into a famine. Gilgamesh stood over the city while taking a sip of his wine. The sparkling gold glistened into the sky like a mirror showing its reflection. Secretly, Gilgamesh was tired of all of the women constantly throwing themselves at him. Although they were all divine, he couldn't connect with any of them. Maybe Enkidu was right. Maybe it was time to settle down. Gilgamesh ran his slightly tanned fingers through his golden locks. "He better come back with my golden prize."

The sound of humming was all that could be heard from out of the Kitchen. It was a simple kitchen, nothing fancy. The pots were molded from clay and stone. The kitchen was nice and tidy. A small window let in a small ray of sun. There stood a beautiful girl with skin of bronze and eyes of fire. She hummed while she completed doing the dishes.

"Hey! Xura!" A young girl with a similar appearance to the tall girl washing the dishes yelled.

"Hm. Did you say something Syria?" She responded.

"Do, you think the king will come here?" The tall violet haired beauty laughed.

"No. Of course not. Why would he come here?" Xura asked.

"Well…You're beautiful and he's collecting all of the beautiful woman in the city." A tall slender man who was sitting across from Syria cleared his throat. He had jet black hair and ivory skin that was kissed from the desert sun.

"Yes. Xura is a beauty/" He slightly blushed. "But, the king only visits here when its tax season. He "The King" doesn't even show up. He sends his court.

"True, but, imagine! Lord Gilgamesh, the most handsome man in all of Babylon, a mighty warrior in glistening gold came here to choose you Xura." Syria beamed at the thought.

"Syri. For all we know. Lord Gilgamesh could be this horrifying, appalling creature."

"Don't speak of him like that! He is half God. He has to be divine!"

"Whatever you say Syri." Little did Syria know that the young girls being collected were virgins? Their blood would be offered up to the Gods as a peace offering to keep happiness amongst the land. The king taking a girls virginity was proof of his divineness. The blood of a virgin was sacred and holy. Xura shivered at the thought of losing your virginity to a complete stranger. Even if it was the king. The thought was revolting and repulsive. She couldn't disagree too much. It kept the lands belly full of rich fruit, grains and wine. Syri was too young to understand so Xura let Syria rejoice and live in her daydream. Xura put the last of the dishes away and took of her apron. She hung it on the small hook extending from the wall. She sat down in a chair beside her sister when suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it." Xura said.

"No, let me." The tall slender man insisted. He got up from the table to answer the door while Syria and Xura talked. To his surprise, the king's court was standing right in front of him. He was shocked. He immediately bowed.

"Good day…Um…" Salenj began.

"Oh. Ritharj. Sir." He answered making sure not to make eye contact.

"Yes. Yes. Good day Ritharj. I am Salenj. King Gilgamesh's royal assistant. May I come in?" There was no way Ritharj could tell him no.

"Yes. You may." Salenj and the court entered the home. It wasn't small, but, it wasn't shockingly big. It was spacious with a bit of vibrancy. Salenj gazed around the house and saw the fine painting of what seemed to be Egyptian art on the wall. While looking at the paintings, he glanced at the dining room table and he was captivated. His heart raced in excitement. Not for himself, but, for Gilgamesh. She was breath taking. Absolutely stunning. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was.

"Y-You! Maiden!" Xura and Syria was in complete shock. The king's court was standing in their home. The two girls quickly bowed. "Please rise." Xura rose making sure to make eye contact. Salenj began to circle Xura making her extremely nervous. "How old are you woman?"

"I'm 19 years of age sir." Xura answered.

"Ah…Young…. Virgin are you not?" Xura's face flushed as if she had seen a ghost. "Don't lie either. We have our ways of telling if you are telling us a lie women." Xura looked down making sure she wasn't playing with her hands.

"Y-yes. I am."

"Splendid!" Salenj exclaimed. He turned to the guards dressed in black and gold. "Send the other girls home. We found the girl we were looking for!" The guard in the golden armor bowed with his spear in his hand and marched out of the front door.

"What is your name?" Salenj asked.

"It's XUra."

"Unique! I love it! Gather a few belongings. You are coming with me." Xura's heart sank. Was this coincidence or just pure irony?

"But, my sister, my family."

"What about them?" Salenj said with his arms behind his back with a slightly raised eyebrow.

"Can they come along? It's just us 3"

"Not today. I promise you that you will see them again." He bowed giving Xura his word.

"Ok." Xura sighed. Syria was happy for her sister. Ritharj on the other hand was not happy at all.

"Hurry! Child! We do not have time to waste!" Sunset was getting close. Xura gathered a few of her things and hugged her sister farewell. For the time being. She then went and hugged Ritharj who hugged her tightly.

"I'll be ok. Just watch. I'll be back soon." Ritharj nodded. Both Ritharj and Syria watched the chariot take Xura away.

******WELL, WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! PLEASE REVIEW! GIVE ME FEEDBACK!******************


	2. Chapter 2- Prey

*********SO! I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MY NEW STORY. I WILL BE UPDATING THE SETO KAIBA HAS A HEART FIC TOO! SO PLEASE ENJOY THEM BOTH. DON'T FORGET TO READ AND REVIEW! ********

Xura was in disbelief. She was in absolute awe. The palace was beautiful. It was made out of solid stone and gold. Her eyes widened as the chariot passed the beautiful garden filled with colorful desert flowers. She watched as the servants watered the plants. The chariot stopped and a guard opened the door. Xura hesitantly stepped out of the carriage.

"My! Oh My!" A short middle aged woman with her hair tied in a bun yelled. She was covered in a royal blue and gold robe. "The king will be pleased. Where did you find her?"

"On the country side. Just North from here." Xura began to look frightened.

"Now, now child don't fret. I am Alia, one of the king's maids. Let's get you prepared. Shan't we? Oh! What is your name dear?"

"It's Xura." She answered with a soft tone.

"Ah! Exquisite! Come on. We mustn't waste time!" Alia was excited. She grabbed Xura by her arm and led her into the palace. Above them on the balcony, Enkidu was watching. He started bouncing around.

"OH! I hope Gilgy is happy!"

Xura was brought into a huge room with the biggest vanity mirror she had ever seen in her life. It was also made of gold. There was a large bed across from it. The railing of the bed was gold and a jaguar rug was placed neatly in front of the bed on the floor. There was an off white canopy that covered the bed on each corner. There was also a large window with red and gold embodied drapes. The room was breath taking. Alia was brushing Xura's hair. She had previously bathed Xura. After Xura was bathed, she was sprayed with the finest perfumes and given an elegant red dress with gold lining and a golden sash. She was also given a golden pair of sandals to wear. Alia placed a golden head chain on Xura's neatly braided hair. She gave Xura two golden bangles to put on. Alia stepped back to look at Xura. She looked stunning. She looked stunning enough to be presented before the Gods. Alia looked at the clock. Oh! 15 minutes! She thought.

"Now look, I am pretty sure you know how to address the king?" she asked Xura.

"Yes." Xura answered.

"Good. Just a few pointers. Lord Gilgamesh could be very…..impatient. Just comply with what he says."

"Is he nice?"" Alia laughed.

"To a select few love." This made Xura nervous. "It will be fine. Just follow all of his directions and you will be ok." She said hugging Xura. "Come on. It's getting closer to the time."

"Salenj, I am warning you." Gilgamesh growled. "If you have brought me another filthy mongrel-"

"No! No! Your majesty. I guarantee you will be pleased. Very pleased." Gilgamesh looked at Enkidu. Enkidu just giggled. Salenj continued to laugh nervously. A guard came in to tell Salenj that Xura was ready. Salenj walked back to Gilgamesh's royal bedside and kneeled before him.

"Your highness, I present to you, the finest maiden in all of Babylonia. In all of Uruk." He made sure he said it loud enough for Alia to hear him. Soon enough, in came Alia and then Xura following behind. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes as he saw the veiled girl kneel down before him. He slowly arose from his bed and walked over to Xura. Xura's heart skipped a beat. Alia, Enkidu and Salenj watched nervously not sure of their kings reaction. Xura was not allowed to look up from the floor until the king unveiled her. Slowly, Gilgamesh did so while glaring at Salenj. Salenj smiled with a huge hopeful grin hoping that today wasn't the last day he would breathe. Gilgamesh looked at the young girls face and his mouth went dry. He was speechless. She was indeed beautiful. She was captivating. Salenj did not disappoint him. His life was spared. Gilgamesh thought Xura had the face of one of Egypt's Goddesses. She was curvy, but slender. Her breast were a nice size. Gilgamesh scanned the girl up and down and couldn't find a flaw.

To Xura's surprise, Gilgamesh was very handsome. He was by far the most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. He was indeed a divine being. His skin was kissed from the desert sun and his golden blonde locks hung loosely over his fiery red eyes. Xura could tell he was quite strong just from the toned body he had. She was nervous. A bead of sweat trickled down her armpit. She was expecting Gilgamesh to be this ugly old man. She glared at his abs but quickly looked away. Gilgamesh grinned slyly.

"Away! All of you!" With that being said, Enkidu, Alia and Salenj left along with the two royal guards. Three maids followed as well. Salenj sighed in relief once he reached the opposite side of the door.

"Do you think he likes her?" Alia asked. Salenj nodded.

"He loves her!" Enkidu said running cheerfully down the hall.

Gilgamesh removed Xura's vail and head piece. She watched him place the two items on a night stand. He walked back to Xura taking her long braided hair into his hand.

"What is your name?"

"I am Xura, your grace." She said looking at the ground...

"Xura….Xura…." Gilgamesh repeated. "I like it." He ran his fingers through his golden locks. "Come. Sit." Xura rolled her eyes disobeying the king.

"Are you going to stand there and disobey me?! Woman?!" Gilgamesh growled. Xura looked at Gilgamesh with disgust. "I will ask you again. Come and sit down."

"Are you asking me or demanding me?" Xura shot back. Gilgamesh couldn't help but laugh arrogantly at Xura. This angered her. He continued to laugh as he walked towards her.

"Listen to me woman. I am king." He viciously grabbed Xura by her wrist. "King of all heroes and king of every breathing thing across this land. I'd advise you not to disobey me again. He summoned one of his many blades and cut a strand of Xura's hair. "Or you will be sorry." He chuckled evilly. Xura was in shock. He really cut her hair. She was debating whether she should slap him now or later. "Now. SIT!" he yelled. Xura sat down but did not dare to look at the arrogant, but, breath taking king.

"You know, I haven't even been in the same room as you're for an hour and I could already tell you are a pompous, spoiled, arrogant and selfish man." Xura hissed with her arms folded across her chest. Her arms angered Gilgamesh, but, he somehow laughed it off. The sun had set and the moon was rising getting ready to cast its white light upon the city. Xura refused to sleep with a man like Gilgamesh. She scanned the room and saw a bowl of oil. A light bulb flashed in her head. She smirked deviously. She got up from the kings bed and walked over to the bowl.

"Did I tell you to arise from my bed?!" Gilgamesh yelled. He watched Xura walk across the room. She picked up the bowl and walk back towards Gilgamesh's bed. He smirked, thinking that she was going to be submissive to him. She smiled falsely and quickly let Gilgamesh come beside her. She soon threw the oil in Gilgamesh's face, blinding him.

"WOMAN ARE YOU MAD!?" He was furious. He couldn't see. Xura quickly ran towards Gilgamesh's balcony and started climbing down what seemed to be a vine. She quickly made her way down to the ground floor. She quickly started to run towards what seemed to be a forest. Little did she know that Gilgamesh had caught onto her and made an illusion of what seemed to be a forest? Xura was a smart girl. Since all she wanted to do was get away from Gilgamesh, she didn't think about it. Forests were not found in the desert. Gilgamesh rubbed the oils out of his eyes.

"That damned fool. She has no idea." He walked over towards the balcony and saw a slight trail of oil. "What a fool." Gilgamesh quickly changed into spirit form to chase after the girl. This was amusing to him.

Xura tripped on a vine and scraped her elbow. The sting did not bother her. She was just concerned about getting away from the idiotic king. She quickly got up and continued to run. She could see lighting from what seemed to be a nearby city. Just a little more, she thought. Then she heard a sinister chuckle.

"Hehe." Xura stopped.

"How?" she asked herself.

"Are you forgetting that I am half God, Woman?" Gilgamesh laughed.

"No." Xura continued to run. She was scared. It was like a lion hunting its prey knowing eventually that he would catch his kill. Gilgamesh started to walk in the direction that Xura was running in. Xura was aggravated and out of breath. "How did he recover so quickly? The oil should have slowed him down." Xura jumped over a branch. All she could see was funny shaped black silhouettes from the trees. The moon helped light up Xura's path a little, but, it kept fading in and out. A huge cloud engulfed the moon completely and left Xura totally blind. All she could see now was traces of gold and all she heard was the crunching of grass and leaves coming towards her. She quickly ran in the opposite direction from the sparkling gold only to find a cave. She quickly ran into the cave backing up making sure that Gilgamesh was nowhere to be found.

"My, aren't you fast?"

"AAAAH!" Xura screamed. She tried to run again, but, Gilgamesh quickly shoved her against a wall. He let out the most sinister laughs.

"Did you really expect to out run me? How foolish." He cupped his hand around Xura's face. "What a beautiful face you have." Soon Gilgamesh's eyes went down to Xura's chest. He smirked and went in to kiss Xura. Out of reflex, Xura kicked him in his genitals. Gilgamesh grunted in pain. He didn't even expect that to happen. He quickly recovered and pinned Xura against the cave wall, but, this time, with more force. Xura kicked, punched and even scratched Gilgamesh's face. Nothing was working. He was just too strong.

"Now. Are you going to submit yourself to me willingly or am I going to have to take you by force? Which is it Xura?" He coldly whispered in her ear. Xura turned her face away.

"You're evil." Gilgamesh laughed at Xura's comment.

"I don't consider myself evil." Gilgamesh sighed. "I'll tell you what. I'll be kind enough to escort you back to my bedding chambers. Who would want to engage in sexual intercourse in a filthy cave like this?" He swiftly picked the small girl up and threw her over his shoulders. She continued to struggle with him and even punched him in the face. It didn't hurt. He just laughed everything she did off. He was use to more painful blows. Eventually, he tied her arms and her feet together. Xura eventually passed out from exhaustion by the time he brought her back to the palace. He laid Xura down in his bed staring at the sleeping beauty. He touched her braided hair and then ran his hand across her soft cheeks then across her breast. He grinned to himself while staring at Xura's soft legs.

Now the fun could truly begin.

*****SO TELL ME WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? THERE IS MORE TO COME! STAY TUNED! DON'T FORGET TO POST YOU'RE REVIEWS!***************


	3. Chapter 3-Sacrifice

***********I'M BACK! WRITING MORE! HOPE YOU ALL LIKED THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS! IM REALLY PISSED OFF WITH PSYCHOPASS RIGHT NOW SO IM REDIRECTING MY ATTENTION TO THIS FATE STAY NIGHT FANFICTION. WARNING! THIS IS A LEMON/RAPE SCENE. I DO NOT WISH RAPE ON ANYONE, SO PLEASE DON'T TAKE OFFENSE TO IT. IT'S JUST A PART OF THE STORY. THANKS!******

Gilgamesh was beginning his assault on Xura's body. He had already place the holy symbols on each corner of the wall. He placed the symbol on Xura's stomach as she laid in his bed completely passed out. The priests had come into Gilgamesh's bedding chamber and chanted their chant for the offering to the gods. One priest told Gilgamesh he better had hurry. He had to de-flower Xura before the moonset. If not, Ninsuna and Lugalbanda, his parents and the other gods would be furious. The priest quickly left. Gilgamesh didn't want Xura to be asleep while he ravished her body. He poked at her until she woke up. When she did wake up, her vision was still blurry. All she could feel was a heavy weight on top of her. She felt hands caressing her body and suction on the side of her neck. When she realized what was going on she quickly jerked up kneeing Gilgamesh in his rib. Frustrated, he pinned her tied up legs down with all his strength causing Xura a slight pain. Xura's hands were tied up. All she saw was the candles surrounding the bed and the holy markings on the wall. She started to panic.

"I'm getting tired of you constantly assaulting me." Gilgamesh looked at Xura, hungry like a lion. He let his lust take over his body. He quickly went back to nibbling onto Xura's neck. Xura squirmed.

"No…Stop!" She started to yell. She knew it was no use. The people in the palace wouldn't help her. Gilgamesh laughed at Xura's request.

"Just submit to me. It will make it easier and more pleasurable for the both of us." He said lifting the dress that covered Xura's lower region.

"Go to hell."

"My. My. What did I ever do to you to make you detest me so much my darling prize?" Somehow, someway, Gilgamesh was able to pull Xura's panties off without her noticing. She only noticed when she felt the night's cool air invade her gentle folds. Gilgamesh slowly entered one finger into Xura. She shrieked from the slight pain. Virgin she was. He felt her barrier. He moved his finger in and out of her while he continued to nibble on Xura's neck. Xura turned her face away in embarrassment.

"Don't be ashamed."

"Screw you" Xura told Gilgamesh while facing the opposite direction. Gilgamesh added another finger roughly into the young woman causing her to shriek out loud in pain once more. This time even louder. Xura looked down towards her lower region and saw Gilgamesh was only in his undershorts. She could see his erection clearly through the shorts. Gilgamesh was able to catch Xura's eyes. Fire was now meeting Fire.

"Now will you comply and be mine?" Xura swallowed. She couldn't fight back. She was scared. She was defenseless for starters. She was completely tied up and Gilgamesh was just too strong for her. She looked away from him closing her eyes. He smirked knowing that he now could fully devour his prey. He soon started to assault Xura's body once more. She could feel his muscular body applying so much pressure to hers. She felt him sinking his teeth into her tender flesh. Gilgamesh sat up and chanted an incantation. His eyes turned even redder. Xura suddenly felt strange. She didn't understand what Gilgamesh had just done to her. He casted a spell to make her body more sensitive to his touch. As he moved his finger in and out of Xura, she suddenly began to feel hot. She let out a tiny moan, but quickly tried to stop when she realized she did so. Gilgamesh untied the rest of the red and gold cloth that covered Xura's body. He exposed her breast this time and began to suck on each nipple one at a time. He plunged his fingers deeper into Xura. She squirmed.

"P-Please. Stop it." She begged.

"If you really wanted me to stop….." Gilgamesh pulled his fingers out of Xura to expose her moisture to her. "Your body wouldn't react this way. Gilgamesh laughed in amusement. Xura in shock, started to cry. Not in a million years did she want to lose her virginity this way. Even if he was the king and even if he was extremely handsome, she didn't want it this way. Gilgamesh placed Xura's legs over his shoulders and kissed her thighs gently. He soon made his way to her center. Xura squirmed even more not giving Gilgamesh proper access to her. He sighed and chanted another incarnation. She was frozen. She couldn't move, but, she felt everything that touched her. Anywhere and everywhere. She could feel the rope on her arms and feet. She just couldn't move her body herself any more. Xura began to sob. She knew he had defeated her and that he was going to take what he wanted. Soon enough, Gilgamesh buried his face in her pink folds sucking and nibbling on the tender flesh. It wasn't long until he started to attack her tiny pink bud. He opened her legs wider wanting more access to it. He cut the rope, ripping it with his bare hands. Now, he had better access to her bud and began to lick then suck on it viciously. Xura was still crying, but couldn't understand why her body was reacting the way it was. She felt hot. She was scared, but, it felt good. She was confused. Soon enough, Xura let out a loud squeal of pleasure as her body climaxed from Gilgamesh devouring her soon to be womanhood.

"No." She started to sob again. The spells were causing her body to react the way that it was reacting. Gilgamesh took her tiny bud in his mouth again and repeated the same action causing Xura's body to shiver with another orgasm. She continued to sob more. She was frustrated and confused. She didn't understand why her body was going crazy. It scared her. Gilgamesh knew secretly, she was enjoying this. After tonight, Xura would run back to him for more. When that happened, he wouldn't have to use a spell just to confine her. He would let Xura feel all of him and the pleasure that he offered. Gilgamesh stood up on his knees and pulled his shorts down exposing his large erection. Xura looked away. He removed the rest of the red and gold gown from Xura's body, leaving her with nothing but an ancient symbol on her stomach that she wasn't aware of. She was now naked. Gilgamesh opened Xura's legs and slowly guided his member to her entrance. Xura's tears flowed out of her eyes even more.

"This is going to hurt, so I advise you try to relax yourself. Xura felt Gilgamesh's strong grip on her legs and his member slowly going inside her more. He leaned over to kiss Xura, knowing that she was going to scream. She didn't kiss him back. She continued to cry. He was trying to distract Xura from the pain to come. He could tell this was going to hurt her a lot. The thickness of her hymen and his length would destroy the poor girl. Since she wasn't complying, Gilgamesh pushed roughly past her barrier and broke it. Xura's eyes widened in absolute horror from the terrible pain in her lower region. More tears came out of her fiery red eyes and soon the blood started to trickle onto Gilgamesh's member and onto the sheets beneath them. Soon enough all the markings on the wall, on Xura's stomach and the candles started to flicker a brighter red then to a calm light blue. Her blood was offered and the Gods were happy. Xura's blood was so pure. Gilgamesh eyes were bright red. He was in the spirit world for a slight moment. His father told him the next offering wouldn't be until 15 years since her blood was that of a pure saint. Quickly Gilgamesh exited the spirit world and returned to body. He was still in Xura and he slightly moved his hips into her. She moaned in pain. He looked at her face and could tell she felt nothing but pain and discomfort, even with the spells. He didn't understand. He was Gilgamesh. Every girl in the kingdom desired him. Women dropped their robes at the sight of him, but, this girl was different. She wasn't like that. Something came over Gilgamesh. He couldn't finish his assault on her body. Usually he would thrust into his victim until his heart content, but, he could see she was distraught. He slowly withdrew himself from Xura. Xura was shocked by his actions. She continued to cry as she felt her lower region still stinging. She felt like she had been ripped in two. Gilgamesh placed his shorts back on. He suddenly, felt ashamed. He felt bad. He saw Xura sobbing. She was broken. He grabbed one of his robes and place the black robe around the naked girl. He walked into his wash room and ran a bath for Xura. While he did so, Xura continued to cry. Gilgamesh watched her from the wash room. Her eyes looked so blank. They weren't as ferocious and vibrant as they were earlier. Gilgamesh pulled his rope to summon Alia and his maids. He covered himself with one of his garbs. He approached Xura, but couldn't bring himself to touch her.

"I'll have Alia clean you up." His eyes turned red and soon all the spells he casted on Xura were broken. She could move now. He untied her arms and her legs. Although Xura wanted to, she couldn't find the energy to attack Gilgamesh. She felt so…weak. There was a knock at the large door with the Gods carved in it. Gilgamesh opened the door.

"You called, your highness?" Alia said bowing down alongside two other maids.

"Yes. Please. Tend to her." That was all Gilgamesh said and he quickly took spirit form and left the room. Alia looked up and saw the girl staring blankly at nothing. She saw the blood on the sheets and the broken incantations on the wall. She knew the task had been complete, but, she felt Xura's pain. She walked over to her and touched her shoulder.

"Xura. Dear." Xura snapped out of her trance when she heard her name being called. Soon enough she started to cry again.


	4. Chapter 4-Change of heart

******************HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! HERE IS ANOTHER CHAPTER! PLEASE ENJOY! *******************

Gilgamesh awoke the next morning laying on his back glaring at the morning sun. His mind was blank. Everything came back to him soon enough. His blonde hair was a messy mop and his vision was hazy. He sat up and looked around his extravagant bedroom. He looked to the left of him and looked down on the floor to see a remaining candle from the night before. He cursed under his breath. He quickly took spirit form and made his way to the guest bedding chamber.

Xura was fast asleep. She finally fell asleep in Alia's arms after a long night of crying. Gilgamesh entered the girl's room and sat on the chair beside the guest bed. He looked at the sleeping girl and his stomach felt queasy. He had a flashback to her writhing in pain. He stood up and walked over to large bed. He pulled the canopy back and shook Xura to wake up. Xura's eyes opened slowly. She was still in slight pain from the previous night before. All she saw was a long red cloth in front of her face. Her eyes wondered up and she saw the man she hated. She pulled the cover over her head.

"Really?" Gilgamesh said slightly annoyed. Xura rolled over on her other side facing towards the window. Gilgamesh sat on the bed next to the girl under the sheets and touched her shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Xura yelled pulling away from him slightly. She elbowed him in his rib.

"You dare keep hitting me?" Gilgamesh grabbed Xura and flipped her over. He stopped suddenly. She was still crying. Gilgamesh lowered his tone and felt a stab in his heart,

"Can you please leave me alone?" Xura covered her face and started bawling. She tried to hide her wails, but, couldn't help it. Gilgamesh got closer to Xura. He slowly removed her hands and cupped her face with his right hand. He started wiping her tears. Xura looked at him confused.

"Was it that bad?" Xura looked away. She nodded.

"Can you look at me woman?" I'm ordering you." Xura still didn't look at Gilgamesh. He sighed. He stood up from the bed and faced the large window. He placed his arms behind his back.

"I don't do this for many, but…I'm sorry." Gilgamesh walked over to the other side of the bed. Xura sat up and looked at him confused. He hugged her.

"Why?" Xura continued to sob. "I begged and begged for you to stop. It hurt so much."

"I know." Gilgamesh hugged her tighter. Xura was an emotional wreck. She continued to sob in Gilgamesh's arms. For once, Gilgamesh felt sympathetic towards someone. The arrogant, demanding king was actually, kind of compassionate. He felt warm. She still hated his guts.

Xura cried herself to sleep in Gilgamesh's arms. He held her while she slept and dozed off himself. She fit perfectly into his arms. Like a glove to a hand. Gilgamesh heard a slight Knock at the door. He knew who it was.

"Come in."

"Hey Gilgy!" He bounced in happily.

"Ssh." Enkidu saw the sleeping girl in his arms.

"Sorry. But, how did it go?" Enkidu whispered.

"Let's step outside for a moment. Shall we?" Gilgamesh said while carefully removing himself from the girl. Enkidu and Gilgamesh walked towards the balcony. The air was dry and the sun was already hot for so early in the morning. It was nothing to the people of Uruk wasn't use to.

"So?" Enkidu started.

"What is it that you want to know?"

"Gilgy?" Enkidu observed his dearest friends facial expression. The young king of Uruk hardly ever looked sad. "You ok?" Gilgamesh sighed.

"Out of all the woman in Uruk, Salenj had to pick on who wouldn't have been honored to sleep with me."

"She didn't enjoy it?" Gilgamesh shook his head no.

"She was crying Enkidu."

"Crying? Why?"

"It was painful for her." Gilgamesh moved his golden hair from his eyes. He exposed a scratch that he didn't know was there.

"Did she do that to you? You didn't cut her arm off did you?"

"No Enkidu…There's something about her."

"Like what?" Gilgamesh touched his scratched face.

"There's a fire about her."

"Aaahh. So you've taken an interest in her?"

"I'd like to get to know her." Enkidu giggled.

"Yay! You like a girl!"

"I never said I liked her." Gilgamesh turned around and saw that Xura was coming around.

"DO you want me to leave?" Gilgamesh nodded his head. Enkidu jumped down the balcony. Xura sat up in the bed rubbing her eyes. She saw Gilgamesh step back into the room.

"Did you sleep well?" Xura hesitantly nodded. "Are you hungry?"

"No. Not really." Her stomach soon growled. Gilgamesh snapped his fingers and immediately a maid walked into the bedding chamber.

"Your highness?" The maid bowed.

"Breakfast." He demanded.

"Yes your majesty." The maid left in a hurry. Xura stared blankly at the golden bed pole.

"When are you going to let me go home?" She asked. Gilgamesh honestly didn't know the answer to her question. Inside, he wanted her to stay, but, if he held her against her will, wait. I am king. He thought.

"You will be released on my terms." Xura threw a pillow at him.

"Are you insane?" I don't want to stay here and not with you!" Xura was getting angry. "You've done enough and I have a family to go home to you obnoxious, spoiled-"Gilgamesh quickly cut Xura off.

"I advise you to bite your tongue. Don't finish your sentence." Xura crossed her arms.

"You got what you wanted, so there is no reason for you to keep me here."

"You're my prize."

"Prize? Are you delusional?" Xura stood up and approached the king. He was in so much shock. She was bold. "I appreciate your apology, but, I'm not staying here."

"Under my orders, you are." Xura went to slap the king, but, he grabbed her hand glaring into her frustrated face. "Why the violence?" Xura pulled her arm away and didn't answer.

"I'm begging you. I have a little sister. I'm all she has. I can't leave her."

"Then I shall bring her here."

"You Pervert! Now you want to sleep with a young child?"

"No! I didn't say that."

"Yea, right."

"You are Ludacris woman." Xura threw another pillow. "I was just trying to compensate you. I will bring you your sister here and treat you and her as queens of Uruk. I will see that you are clothed in the finest of clothing and I will see to it that your belly is full. You could have anything your heart's desire."

"At what cost?"

"None."

"You Liar." Xura said walking back towards her bed. Gilgamesh laughed. While doing so he heard a tap at the door. "Enter." A beautiful lion with the shiniest brown mane walked into Gilgamesh's room. Xura fell on the bed terrified. Gilgamesh laughed at Xura trying to escape the friendly lion. She started to scream.

"Don't worry. He won't eat you if I don't tell him to. Ea is very friendly. Ea rubbed his head on Xura's leg. He purred happily. Xura hesitated, but, then she wounded up petting his head. Xura thought Ea was cute. "Do you accept my offer?"

"I can't be brought."

"That's not what I'm trying to do." Xura thought about it, thinking for a while. She pet Ea slowly.

"Fine. But. I want to see my sister."

"Shall be it." Gilgamesh said while drinking water from his grail. Xura cuddled with Ea. Maybe…Xura thought.

Gilgamesh swung his word with furry. Enkidu quickly blocked Gilgamesh's swing. The two had been training for an hour. Xura watched amazed at the strength of both of the young men.

"I advise that you go on top of the alter. This is going to get a bit chaotic!" Enkidu yelled at Xura. She did as she was told. She watched the two men clash. They were excellent warriors.

"I'm sorry my dear friend. Let's see how you fair against this." Gilgamesh said with his usual cocky grin. "Gate of Babylon." In awe Xura watched as a thousand of swords emerged from the sky. There were swords that were funny shaped and different colors of silver and gold. They looked extremely dangerous. With the lift of one finger, Gilgamesh directed the swords at Enkidu. This man wasn't sane at all! Xura thought. Who would deliberately attack their friend with a parade of shooting swords and daggers? Xura eyes widened in horror thinking that Enkidu was dead. She stood on the stone alter waiting to see if Enkidu would appear from the smoke. When Gilgamesh retracted all of his swords she saw Enkidu standing up. She couldn't believe it. He didn't have a scratch on him. Gilgamesh closed his gate and clapped his hands.

"My, my you never cease to amuse me Enkidu." Enkidu placed his sword in his sheath and he seemed to be out of breath. "That will be enough for today."

"Wait a minute!" Xura cried from the top of the alter.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh asked while covering his eyes from the son. Xura walked back onto the training ground.

"I want to try."

"To fight? With a sword?" Gilgamesh busted into hysterics.

"What is so amusing?" Xura said with her hands on her hips.

"You! Woman! Enkidu! Did you hear? This little girl dare challenges me to a duel. You must really have a death wish. Oh! Hilarious. SO Hilarious!" Gilgamesh said continuing to laugh. Xura grabbed Gilgamesh's sword while he laughed.

"Now she steals my sword?!" Xura drew Gilgamesh's Golden blade and held it to his throat.

"You dare hold my own blade against me?"

"Do you dare turn down a challenge?" Gilgamesh's facial; expression changed from amused to pissed off. Xura gave Gilgamesh his sword/

"You're going to regret this challenge. Enkidu. Lend this nimble minded girl your sword." Gilgamesh walked across the other side of the field taking his sword back from Xura. They both glared at each other.

"Draw your sword!" Gilgamesh yelled loud enough for Xura to hear. He was amazed by Xura's stance. She stood just like a warrior.

"If you don't come out of this battle alive, I'm apologizing beforehand for you dying such a painful death." Gilgamesh charged at Xura but Xura quickly deflected his attack with Enkidu's blade. She swiftly attacked Gilgamesh's feet. He fell on his butt. "The nerve! That's something a cowardly mongrel would do!" He got back up and the two swords soon began to collide. Enkidu couldn't believe Xura's swordsmanship. She was fast. Gilgamesh had a hard time keeping up.

"I'd must admit. You're swordsmanship is quite admirable." Gilgamesh yelled.

"Thank you." Xura deflected another attack.

"I will not lose to a woman!" Gilgamesh said knocking Xura to the ground. Xura let out a feminine yell. Gilgamesh felt bad. She was a woman after all. Xura rubbed her back groaning in pain. Gilgamesh let his sword down.

"Ow." She groaned.

"If you dare challenge I, a man, a demigod. You need to accept the pain that a man endures during battle.

"Really?" Xura said laughing on the inside. "A real warrior never puts his sword down!" Xura knocked Gilgamesh onto the ground placing the sword to his throat. She was able to knock his sword across the field. Gilgamesh was in shock and in the utter most disbelief. Enkidu's mouth hung open. Xura placed the sword back into the sheath. Gilgamesh was infuriated. He was angry. Angry wasn't the word to describe how he was feeling. He was slightly embarrassed. He stood up and stormed off fuming cursing under his breath.


	5. Chapter 5- Let's drink

*******HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED MY LAST CHAPTER. CAN'T EVEN BELIEVE IM ABLE TO WRITE AS BUSY AS I AM. BUT HERES THE NEXT CHAPTER. PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW AND ENJOY!********

Alia brushed Xura's hair gently. She hummed the king's anthem while doing so. Xura stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was dressed up in a golden skirt with diamonds embedded in it. It wrapped around her hour glass waist. To match she had on a beige bandeau with golden jewelry sewed into it. Her arms were covered in golden bangles. She also wore gold sandals to match.

"You are so beautiful. The king will love you in this!" Alia exclaimed.

"I can care less about that arrogant damned fool." Xura said putting her earrings in her ear. Alia gasped.

"Bite your tongue!" She tapped Xura with the brush on her shoulder.

"Ow! That kind of hurt! But you know it's true." Xura hadn't seen Gilgamesh in two days. Surprisingly, he was taking care of his duties as a king. He went to Egypt. He was supposed to return that very morning, but, he didn't. Xura honestly didn't care. Alia was preparing Xura for dinner. The cook had made an elaborate spread. Xura looked down at her hands fidgeting with them. She was still angered by what Gilgamesh did to her. Alia looked at the saddened face Xura had on.

""Why so gloom love?" Xura looked at Alia through the golden vanity. She didn't speak for a moment, but soon gave her reply.

"No reason. I just."

"You're still thinking about the other night?" Xura was shocked that Alia read her mind. She nodded. Xura turned around to face Alia.

"Did it hurt? Your first time?" Alia walked over to the bed post and faced the window full of white light. She sighed.

"It did. Actually. I was in a situation just like you." Xura looked surprise.

"What do you mean?" Xura got up from her chair and sat on her bed telling Alia to sit. Alia did so.

"I grew up not knowing who my family was. I was raised in this very castle. I worked as a maid here for many years starting at a young age." Alia looked off into the distance. "Foolishly, I fell in love with the king before Gilgamesh. His father Lugalbanda. I was just like you. My virgin blood was sacrificed to the Gods and the heavens. The only difference was that I treasured Lugalbanda. I clearly see that you dislike Lord Gilgamesh." Alia touched a strand of Xura's hair. "I remember the exact same pain that you felt the other night. I know it was worse for you because you weren't in love. So believe me. I can relate to you child." Xura touched Alia's hand.

"Why stay in the palace? Wasn't it hard seeing Gilgamesh's father marry someone else?" Alia nodded.

"It was, but, somehow and some way. I got over it. Ninsuna is a goddess. There was no way I could compete with her. Besides, Lugalbanda grew bored with me. He treated me as his treasure and tossed me aside. I was angry, but, I let it go. Then. My dear Gilgamesh was born."

"Dear? I see the arrogance runs in the family." Alia laughed.

"Gilgamesh wasn't always like that. He was a sweet, well-mannered boy. I took care of him like he was my own. When he became King, he started to act the way that he does now."

"Do you have Children?" Xura asked.

"Yes. I have two. Their twins. You haven't met them yet, but, my son fights in the army. My daughter is one a maid as well. She's just had a baby so you haven't seen her yet."

"So, you married someone else?"

"Yes. His name was Kaleth. He too was a soldier, but, he was killed in battle." Xura gasped.

"I'm so sorry."

"Save your sorry's child." Xura hugged Alia. Alia was shocked.

"Thank you for everything thus far." Alia hugged Xura back.

"You're welcome. But you know, lord Gilgamesh is not that bad of a character. That night, I saw him sitting at the top of the palace. Right there." Alia was pointing to the beautiful bell shaped roof top. It had a point at the top. "You could see all of Uruk. Maybe even all of Mesopotamia. Gilgamesh only goes there when something is bothering him. He went there after what happened. He obviously was bothered by it." Xura was shocked. She believed what Alia had told her. After all, she knew the king longer. Xura arose to her feet and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Hmph! Hopefully an Egyptian Pharaoh chained Gilgamesh in a dungeon somewhere." Alia raised an eyebrow with a slight laugh. "Sorry." Xura apologized. A guard stepped in the room to inform Xura that it was time to be escorted to the dining hall. As Xura walked into the lavish dining room, her mouth dropped. The candles burned bright accenting her golden attire. Everything was made out of gold. The table extended from one side of the dining room to the other. This dining room was truly fit for a king. As Xura was about to sit, she rolled her eyes. She saw Gilgamesh at the end of the table drinking his usual wine out of his usual golden grail. He was still dressed in his traditional Urukian business attire. He looked like a true king. His hair was spiked up and he had a gold necklace around his neck that fanned out beautifully. It was similar to the necklaces Egyptian men wore. He had on golden earrings in the shape of an Urakian pyramid. He looked like he got even tanner. Going to Egypt probably caused him to get darker due to the fact that it was more south and the sun was probably even hotter. He had on two golden arm bracelets with ancient Mesopotamian and Sumerian symbols inscribed in them. He was shirtless of course. His abs were glistening from the bright candle lights. Alia sat Xura down next to Gilgamesh. Xura rolled her eyes again. Alia bowed and left the room.

"Good evening." Gilgamesh said admiring Xura's beauty.

"Are you drunk?" Xura asked glaring at the divine king.

"I am not drunk you barbaric woman."

"Must you lower your ranking and call me name?" Gilgamesh ignored Xura's questioned and let a maid pour him more wine. The maid quickly left. "How much wine did you drink?"

"What does it matter to you?" Gilgamesh said arrogantly.

"Are you still upset that I beat you in a duel?" Xura mocked him. This angered the hot headed king.

"We will not discuss that here. Mongrel." Xura leaned back in her chair. "Shouldn't you act more like a lady? Fix your posture."

"Fix your attitude."

"Bite your tongue and refer to me as my lord. I'm growing frustrated with you talking to me so casually."

"I've defeated you in a duel King of heroes. I can refer to you as whomever I want." Gilgamesh arose from his chair. Xura raised an eyebrow leaning back glaring at him.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh poured Xura wine into another golden grail. This grail wasn't as elaborate as his. He handed the grail to Xura.

"Drink." He demanded. "You're so uptight."

"I'm uptight!?" Xura yelled. When she heard her voice echoed off the wall she quickly lowered it. "You're the one who is full of himself and has the biggest ego marked in the history books."

"Are you refusing to have a drink? From the hand of the most glorious man to roam this earth?"

"Stop putting words into my mouth!" Gilgamesh laughed.

"You are a peculiar woman. So defiant. You amuse me. Such a fire burns inside of you. I admire it."

"Are you complimenting me?" Xura asked.

"Are you that dubious that you don't recognize when you're being complimented?" Xura smiled slightly.

"Please. Drink." Xura wasn't a big fan of wine. She never cared for it.

"Forgive me. I don't like wine."

"Behold and acknowledge your folly woman. I guarantee you this is the finest wine in existence. Please. Sip." Xura obeyed Gilgamesh's orders and took a sip. Her eyes widened.

"It's actually….Amazing!" she said looking into the cup staring at the red liquid.

"I have the finest winery in the world. Of course it's delightful to thy tongue." Xura kept drinking. The taste of the wine was so good she drunk at least four cups without thinking. Servants entered the room with elaborate platters of lamb, pig, potatoes, carrots and squash. Xura grew extremely hungry just looking at the rich food. She loved roasted pig. Gilgamesh sat in his chair while he watched Xura eat. She's beautiful. He thought. A true prize for a king such as myself. While admiring Xura's beauty he stopped and realized that she had too much to drink.

"How much of the wine did you consume?" Gilgamesh could tell that Xura was drunk. That wasn't his intentions on getting her drunk. Her eyes seemed glossy and her cheeks were lighter than the rest of her face. Xura continued to drink the wine clearly ignoring Gilgamesh's question. He quickly got out of his chair and snatched the grail from her.

"That's enough!"

"Hey!" Xura wined.

"Have you ever let wine touch your lips and fill your belly before?" Xura blushed.

"No."

"Figures. I advise you eat more or your insides will come out through your throat." Gilgamesh cut a piece of pig and shoved it in Xura's mouth with a fork. The pig was so delicious. It was the finest pig she had ever eaten in her life. She was delighted to eat such fine cuisine. Gilgamesh started to laugh out loud.

"Why am I of such amusement to you?"

"You're just an interesting character compared to all the other dull and boring women in this kingdom who have tried to bestow their love upon me. You are the only woman that I have met that is comical entertainment." He continued to laugh. Xura looked at Gilgamesh blankly. She still didn't understand what was so funny. "Don't give me that face." Gilgamesh took a sip of his wine. "That's the same expression of virgins who showered me with flower petal trying to win my heart."

"You're a pig. It should be you on this platter. Not this beast." Gilgamesh rolled his eyes and went back to eating his supper. Xura felt her head spin and got up quickly from the table.

"What disturbs you maiden?" Xura held onto the chair covering her mouth.

"I have become ill." When Gilgamesh heard Xura say what she said, he knew she was going to throw up. A woman's alcohol tolerance isn't equal to a man's. He arose from his chair and went to pick Xura up. Intoxicated, Xura demanded that he'd put her down. He ignored her request and escorted her to his bedding chamber. He placed her on his bed causing Ea to pop his head up from his nap.

"Woman?"

"What?" Xura's face looked flushed.

"Drink this water."

"Is it poison?"

"Drink it." Xura did so. It didn't help her at all. Xura leaned over and puked. Disgusted, Gilgamesh snarled and snapped his fingers.

"Maid!?" He yelled with a loud booming voice.

"Your highness?" Two maid dressed in light blue silk with jet black long hair answered rushing into the room bowing replied.

"Please. Remove her guts from my silk rug. Such delicacy shouldn't be covered in ones guts."

"Yes sir." The maids themselves were disgusted. Xura passed out in Gilgamesh's bed. He shook his head at her.

"Poor little girl. A king's drink is way too much for her to handle." He summoned a grail and sipped the wine that flowed inside of it. He snapped his finger again.

"Yes my lord?" A maid in a purple silk skirt and a purple belly halter top answered.

"Bring'th me the fruit from the vines." He demanded.

"Yes, My lord" The maid bowed and quickly left the room to do as she was told. Gilgamesh sat on his golden chair embedded with sapphires and covered in ancient hieroglyphics. He chuckled to himself resting his chin in his hand. He watched Xura sleep across the room in his bed. She looked perfect in it. She looked just like a queen. He sipped his wine and shook his head. He sighed.

"Pity."

********SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? HAHA! I LIKE THIS CHAPTER. THE STORY WILL GET MORE EPIC. SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE FOLLOW AND REVIEW! THANKS!******


	6. Chapter 6-A kings promise

******I KNOW THIS RRELEVANT TO FATE STAY NIGHT BUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN PSYCHO PASS?! I AM SO MAD RISA WAS KILLED. MY MIND IS BOGGLED. KOGAMI WHERE ART THOU? ANYWAYS….WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK ABOUT THE FATE STAY NIGHT REMAKE? I WASN'T A FAN OF THE ORIGINAL FATE STAY NIGHT BUT THE REMAKE IS DOING IT FOR ME! WELL...ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU*******

As Babylonia was prosperous, there was another land during that time that was just as prosperous. It contained an abundant amount of gold and its source of life was the Nile River. Egypt was a rising empire and of course, Gilgamesh couldn't allow another country to surpass Babylon and his great city of Uruk. It was a beautiful city with tall buildings made of the finest marble and stone. There was fruit everywhere. Apples, grapes, oranges and pears. The city was always alive and booming with merchants selling what they claimed to be foreign items. Children was always running across the cobble stone roads.

"I don't understand this at all." Gilgamesh said angrily as he threw a papyrus rod on the table in his study room. There he learned arithmetic, algebra, history and foreign languages. He was having trouble with one language in particular. Salenj stared at the angry Gilgamesh.

"My lord, you cannot understand Egyptian hieroglyphics? Were you not trained to translate?"

"Are you questioning my intelligence Salenj? I who am a divine being amongst the heavens?!"

"N-no sir. I'm just shocked that you can't interpret the Egyptian language your Excellency. You are of a divine sovereign, born from a Goddess. I am just surprised." Salenj stuttered. Gilgamesh walked over to his chair in his study and sat down. He quickly went into deep thought. Two women who were covered in turquoise garments and had golden anklets on with no shoes poured Gilgamesh wine in his grail. One of them started to fan Gilgamesh with a large fan made of feather from a beautiful rainbow colored peacock. Gilgamesh was stressed out. What did the king of Egypt write to him? Not understanding the Egyptian hieroglyphics looked bad on his behalf. He cursed under his breath.

"Where is that woman?" Gilgamesh asked Salenj.

"Xura?" Gilgamesh nodded.

"Yes her. Summon her at once." He bowed and immediately took his leave.

Xura was fast asleep on Gilgamesh's bed. It sucked that she now had to sleep in his room to "keep him company", but, what was more shocking was that Gilgamesh trusted Xura enough to enter his room and roam around the palace. Xura was dressed in a light colored golden pants (similar to a genies) and wore a cashmere colored halter top that exposed her stomach. Her hair was long and wavy and she had a golden head chain wrapped around her head. She laid in the center of the elegant bed. She was in such a deep sleep, she didn't hear the numerous knocks that were being planted upon the door. Slowly, Xura cam around and got up to answer the door. She rubbed her eyes and stared at the blurry figure. It took her a while to recognize the man standing in front of her.

"Salenj?"

"The king summons you." Salenj said placing his arm covered in Babylonian tattoos across his chest.

"For what?" Xura said rolling her eyes making sure Salenj didn't see her rude gesture.

"Do not question king Gilgamesh." Xura closed the door and followed Salenj. When Xura entered the room, there she Gilgamesh sitting arrogantly as usual on his throne. His hair was spikey today. From the distance, he looked tanner. Gilgamesh sent the two women away as well as Salenj. He arose from his chair to greet Xura.

"Ah my prize! How are you today?"

"I am not an object you fool. Stop referring to me as such." Xura said annoyed.

"My. Such spite. Forgive me." Xura glanced to the side table that was next to Gilgamesh's golden chair. She saw a papyrus rod on top of it. It caught her interest for some odd reason. She walked next to the table and picked it up. She slowly unraveled it pay Gilgamesh no attention.

"Did I tell you to pick that up woman?" Xura looked at Gilgamesh with an "I'm still going to defy you kind of look". This angered him. Secretly, he loved her defiance. She began reading the hieroglyphics ignoring Gilgamesh's ignorant rant. Gilgamesh stopped when he noticed that Xura was actually reading the text he couldn't make out.

"You understand it?"

"Yes." Xura answered.

"What does it say?"

"You can't read it yourself?" Gilgamesh grew silent. Xura assumed he never learned the language. Xura saw how pissed Gilgamesh had become. She sighed and decided to read what was inscribed on the scroll.

"Dear King of Uruk. Gilgamesh. I, king of Egypt would like to visit your palace…That's it."

"Wait, how are you able to read Egyptian? You are that of a peasant woman." Xura looked Gilgamesh in his intense red eyes.

"I am not of Babylonian blood." Gilgamesh raised his eyebrow.

"Then what blood runs through your veins?" He asked.

"Is it not obvious?"

"That explains why."

"Explains what?" Xura questioned.

"You are of a darker hue than most Babylonians. Also your eyes and the wavy pattern in your hair." Gilgamesh cupped Xura's face. "They are eyes of an Egyptian women that I have deflowered." Xura slapped Gilgamesh's hand away disgusted. She turned away looking at the beautiful paintings of the Gods and Goddesses on the wall. The pictures were so real and life like. Ea came into the room and sat beside Gilgamesh's throne. Xura saw a mural of a young boy next to a beautiful woman and extremely strong and handsome looking man. The boy resembled Gilgamesh tremendously. He had the same blonde hair and red eyes. He was holding the beautiful woman's hand. He assumed that the two people in the painting were his parents.

"Is that you?" Xura asked. Gilgamesh sat in his chair and placed his chin in his right hand. He opened only one eye to see what Xura was talking about.

"Yes."

"Cute….Those are your parents? Am I wrong or am I correct?"

"You are correct."

"Where are they?"

"In the heavens above. Do you not know?"

"Know what?" Xura looked at Gilgamesh blankly trying to figure out what Gilgamesh was talking about.

"Please. Sit." Gilgamesh offered Xura a seat. Gilgamesh stood up and walked to get grapes from the bowl across the room. Xura sat in his throne. When he turned around Gilgamesh dropped the purple grapes on the floor.

"I never said sit in my chair, you mongrel."

"Excuse me? I am not that of a wild dog."

"You're right. A mongrel is a wild beast…..You are not of that class." Gilgamesh summoned a white daisy from his treasury and pinned it to Xura's hair. "You are that of a beautiful flower who belongs in my arms and my arms alone." He lifted Xura's chin leaning in for a kiss. Xura turned her face away.

"You're just a perverted man who can't control his hormones." She pulled Gilgamesh's hand away from her face. Gilgamesh chuckled.

"I don't consider myself that. I am simply just a man."

"So you lower yourself to just an ordinary being?" Gilgamesh cringed clenching his teeth. Why did she have to be so…witty?

"You are quite humorous." Gilgamesh looked at the statue made of stone and gold beside him. "Instead of constantly bickering and making very smart remarks, submit yourself to me and become my wife." Xura didn't mean to, but, she started laughing. Tears formed in her eyes from the pain of the laughter.

"What do you find amusing?" Gilgamesh asked.

"You! First you take my virginity against my will now you me to be thous wife? You are a funny, funny man!" She continued to laugh.

"Thous belongs to me."

"No Gilgamesh. Everything doesn't belong to you."

"You will obey me."

"In the next millennia I will."

"No. You will now. In this millennia." Gilgamesh walked over to Xura and wrapped his arm around her waist. Xura couldn't lie. He was incredibly handsome. The most handsome man she had ever laid eyes upon. Gilgamesh closed his eyes and leaned in to Kiss Xura once more. She quickly pinched his nose.

"OW!"

"Oops. Sorry." Xura said sarcastically. Gilgamesh grew angry and grabbed Xura with force. He pulled her close and enclosed his lips to hers. Xura turned her face, but, he captured her lips once more. Xura moaned in pleasure, surprisingly to his kiss but soon pushed him away.

"Why deny me? A pleasurable kiss?"

"It wasn't pleasurable." Xura half-lied. Gilgamesh chuckled.

"Are you sure about that….With such a dubious expression?" Xura blushed embarrassed that he could read her like a book. "Let you heart and desires be filled with the thought of me. I promise you. I can give you the world's greatest pleasures." Gilgamesh was playing with Xura's thick hair. This made her nervous. "Such a troubled expression shows how beautiful you are." Xura's eyes met Gilgamesh's eyes. The legend was who ever looked into the kings eyes would fall for him. Many women did, but, none were of interest to him. Xura couldn't help but gaze into them. They were full of strength and mystery.

"Sooner or later you will be mine Xura. There will be a day when the only thing you desire is me. For now, I'll let thou be." Gilgamesh walked over to a door that wasn't the entrance but seemed to lead somewhere else. Ea rolled over to his side purring. Gilgamesh opened the door. Xura watched him do so. Quickly, her heart started to race and her eyes welled up with tears that she was trying to fight back.

"Syri?"

"Xura!" There stood the young girl dressed like a young princess. Her hair was tied into a high bun and she was dressed in a royal ruby and sapphire gown suited for a girl her age range. There was a long tail that followed the young girl as she ran to her sister. She jumped into Xura's arms knocking them both on the floor. "I've missed you!"

"So have I!" Xura cried. She looked at Gilgamesh and mouthed the words thank you to him. Gilgamesh smiled in response. Gilgamesh began to take his leave passing the two girls. His back was now facing them both and Ea followed.

"Although I may be full of greed and lust, I live up to my word Xura. I shall leave you two to enjoy each other's company. Farewell…for now." Gilgamesh took spirit form and left the chambers. Syri was amazed by Gilgamesh's magic trick. Xura continued to hug her little sister secretly thinking about the arrogant king of Uruk. You know…..

He's actually not that bad of a person.

********WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? I HAD TO POST THIS. SORRY SCHOOL HAS BEEN KICKING MY BUT. HAVENT BEEN WRITING TOO MUCH LATELY. BUT PLEASE READ AND REVIWE. THERE WILL BE MORE COMING. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE!******************


	7. Chapter 7-Royal Enchantment

***************OH MY GOD PSYCHOPASS WAS TOOOO MUCH TODAY! GRRR IM SO MAD! UNTIL KOGAMI COMES BACK INTO THE PICTURE, I CANT REALLY WRITE AND UPDATE MY PSYCHO PASS FIC, SO IN THE MEANTIME, I'LL WORK ON THIS ONE AND THE SETO KAIBA HAS A HEART ONE! PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY!********************

It was a glorious day in the palace. Servants were running around getting the palace in order for the king of Egypt's arrival. Curtains were being washed and new ones were being hung, the floors were being polished to the point that you could see your reflection perfectly. Maids and servants were running in and out of the guest bedding chambers with royal sheets of red, blue, purple and gold. The statues and furniture all over the palace were being dusted. The garden outside was being watered and new flowers were being placed in the flower beds. The fountain outside that usually spitted out water at a certain height was now shooting water high out into the air. Gilgamesh casted a spell to make the water and flowers shimmer in gold. Only a god could do something as glorious. The palace was always beautiful and well kept, but, today it was magnificent! An elaborate feast was being prepared in the kitchen by the chefs. Xura watched as the chef stuffed a pig. Her mouth watered. The kitchen maid were cleaning the fruit and putting them in straw baskets that were big enough to feed a whole town. The smell of fresh baked cookies delighted Xura's taste buds. She tried to sneak a cookie off of the golden plate, but, the chef grab her hand. She laughed nervously. The tall, fat and angry chef threw Xura out of the kitchen. He resembled the pig Xura thought. His nose was that similar to the pig on the platter. His skin color also looked like the roasted big. His curly hair made Xura laugh. He had scooped the girl over his shoulders and put her out into the hallway that was full of the sun.

"Do not come back either!" The chef angrily slammed the door in Xura's face causing her hair to blow.

"Well….ok." Was all Xura could say. She stuck her tongue at the closed door angry that she couldn't get at least one cookie. "What an ass-"

"There you are!" Xura recognized the loud booming voice. She turned around to face the tall king of Uruk. She smiled. Beside him was Enkidu and Ea.

"You were looking for me?" Xura asked.

"Yes. Come quickly! You have to get dressed!"

"For what?" Xura asked as Gilgamesh grabbed her wrist and began to lead her down the hall back to his bedding chambers.

"Today we shall have a very important guest."

"Oh! The king of Egypt. The pharaoh his people call him."

"Aye. Clever girl."

"The whole royal family is coming!" Enkidu said hoping around while following Gilgamesh and Xura to his bedroom.

"Really? I thought it was just him?"

"Change of plans." Gilgamesh said. "Now here is the plan, when he comes, you will remain beside me at all times."

"For what reason?" Xura said rolling her eyes.

"A prize as golden and beautiful as you will appeal to the king and his subjects that he brings. You belong to me. Therefore, you will remain by me at all times."

"Really? You're still referring to me as some object?" Xura passed the room that her sister was staying in. "Where's Syri?"

"The maids are getting her dressed. Don't worry about her she's fine. Did you bathe today?" Gilgamesh responded.

"Yes. Of course."

"Good, good. Now…" Gilgamesh said as he pushed his bedroom door open with force. "Ah! Alia! You are here!" Xura was happy to see Alia. She waved happily at the elder lady. Alia returned the gesture. Xura noticed that on her vanity there was elaborate jewelry. The most elaborate pieces she had ever seen in her life. Golden earring, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and head pieces. If you could name it, it was there. Xura saw that there was 5 maids in the room each holding a dress. The dresses were stunning. Xura looked at Gilgamesh. Enkidu jumped on Gilgamesh's bed and Ea sat beside him.

"Well! Let's get her dressed shall we? Make sure she looks like Uruk's next Queen. I want her to be the envy of all women and the desire of all men that enter my palace."

"Yes my lord." Alia said crossing her hand over her chest.

"I will take my leave, and remember, she has to complement me perfectly."

"What colors will you be adorned in sir?" Alia asked while tying her dark hair in a ponytail.

"Red and Gold. I have to get going. I have to prepare too. I will be back to fetch you and your sister." Xura nodded. She was in awe of all of the pieces displayed before her. Gilgamesh did have all of the finest things a man could have. That was the perks of being extremely rich. Xura watched as Gilgamesh took his leave out of the bright sunny room. His balcony door was open and a slight breeze came into the room making the room comfortable.

"Please, sit child." Xura did as she was told. The maids soon got to work on Gilgamesh's prize.

The time had come! The king of Egypt had just made his way throw the city of Uruk and at any moment he would be at the palace. Syri was sitting next to Xura. She was coloring a picture. The girls were waiting for Gilgamesh to return. They were both dressed like queens of Uruk. They looked divine.

"Where is this arrogant prick?" Xura said to herself. She tapped a finger on the vanity while she continued to wait for the king. Xura could see from the balcony that the royal Egyptian chariot had arrived. The horns blew loudly signaling everyone in the palace and in the kingdom that the Egyptians had arrived. Xura was amazed by the chariot. It was pure cold. The sun reflected the light off it making it almost impossible to look at. Xura saw the Egyptian hieroglyphics inscribed on the chariot. She stared at the beautiful white horses that had Egyptian pieces attached to their fur and tails. She looked at guards. They looked scary. They were just as scary as Gilgamesh's guards. Their armor was gold and black. Some guards didn't wear armor. Some only wore a white toga or just a white piece of fabric wrapped around their lower half. They had tattoos of the gods of Egypt. Xura thought that the men's hair styles were funny. Some had bald heads with a ponytail centered in the middle. Some were completely bald. She giggled to herself. Her father never taught her the fashions of the Egyptian people.

Soon enough, Gilgamesh came busting through the door. Xura redirected her attention and faced the magnificent King. She felt her cheeks heat up. Gilgamesh looked so handsome! His hair was pushed back and he wore the crown of the king. The crown sparkled brightly. It had a diamond embedded inside the center. He had on his golden necklace that fanned across his collar bone (the one he wears when he talks to Kirei Kotomine in Fate Zero). He had ancient markings on both of his arms followed by large golden bangles. He wore cream colored pants made from the finest of silk and cotton. Around his waist, he wore a huge royal red sash with golden trimming. He looked even more like a king. His muscles and abs were well defined by the oils that were placed upon him.

"My. Breathtaking. The both of you." Gilgamesh said as he clapped his hands. Alia had left to get herself prepared along with the other maids. Xura noticed that even Ea was kind of dressed up. He had a golden chain on that ran across his forehead. It had royal red rubies inside of it. Xura was dressed in a long ruby halter gown with a cream and golden sash around her waist showing off her curvy waist line. There was a cut in the center of the dress that showed Xura's flat stomach. On both of her arms she wore bangles that extended from the middle of her upper arm to slightly above her elbow. Her hair was pinned in a high ponytail. Hair had been added to the ponytail to make her hair look extra-long. She wore a head chain that wrapped around her head in layers. She also wore large golden hoop earrings. Her eyelids were covered in a golden dust. It complemented her skin color and made her eyes pop. Her sister's outfit was similar to hers. The only difference was that her hair was braided into two pick tails. She had a golden jewel attached to her forehead. Her dress had a cute bow on the back of it she wore gold pearl bracelets. Gilgamesh approached Xura and placed his right hand on her shoulder. His eyes soon began to glow bright red as he chanted.

"What are you doing?" Xura asked. Gilgamesh removed his hand and Xura saw that he had placed the same symbol on her shoulder that was on both of his arms. Soon enough the same symbol appeared on the opposite shoulder and extended down her arms.

"This is to signify that you belong to me."

"Really?" Xura looked at her now tattoo covered arms. She had to admit that they looked kind of cool.

"I like them!" Syri said jumping around. Xura tilted her head to the side still examining the marking.

"Now! We must be on our way. I have to make my grand entrance." Gilgamesh extended his arm to Xura.

"You can't walk by yourself?" She asked.

"Can you be civil for one day?" Xura rolled her eyes and took his arm. The four made their way out his bedding chambers and downstairs to the royal gathering hall.

The room was full of servants dressed in their finest apparel. Gilgamesh's army was also present as well. They too were dressed in a pure golden armor holding their spears and shields. They were lined up perfectly. Not one soldier seemed out of place. The rich noble men and women were also present waiting for Gilgamesh to make his arrival. The women were dying to see the handsome king of Uruk as well as the royal Egyptian family. The room was beautiful. The floor looked like glass. It sparkled with such a bright light. The diamond chandelier reflected the candles and the desert sun light and made the room extremely bright. Gold, blue and red drapes were hung on the large window. The statues of the gods were shining in gold and splendor. A runway was prepared for the king of Egypt and it was covered in white flower petals. It lead to the stage that held Gilgamesh's throne. His chair shined brightly as it was surrounded by peacock feathers and flowers as well. There were two green plants on each side of the stage. They were huge and gave the room an outside feeling. People were whispering and awaiting the arrival of both royal courts. A guard with a golden helmet and red feathers attached to it made his way to the stage. All music ceased by the band and everyone grew quiet. The horns blew.

"Welcome All! I hereby present to you king Gilgamesh! The 5th king of Uruk!" The guard yelled with a booming voice loud enough for the whole room to hear. Everyone in the room immediately fell to one knee and bowed their head welcoming the king. In came the other half of the army dressed in fine armor. They were marching towards the stage and everyone was in synch. Next were exotic dancers and drummers who played music while they danced their way to the throne. After the dancers, the maids followed behind waving beautiful fans from peacocks. They too did a dance and quickly split into two lines holding the feathers up in the air. Next came Gilgamesh with Xura beside him holding his arm. Immediately, whispering and gossiping broke amongst the women who were there trying to steal king Gilgamesh's heart. Behind them was Syria, Enkidu and Ea. Next was Salenj and a few more Army guards. Gilgamesh had already explained to Xura where to sit once they entered the room and she did so. Every one took a seat in the chairs that they were assigned to except for the guards and dancers.

"You may all rise!" The people of Uruk did so. "I welcome all to this glorious day! A day where our kingdom will become stronger and more powerful!" The crowd applauded the king. Xura watched Gilgamesh make his speech. The door to the dining room had been opened. The chef came out with his arm across his chest alongside two guards. That signified that the feast was ready and the guest could enter whenever they pleased. Soon enough the horns of the Egyptians blew. The Pharaoh's head general walked in to present the king.

"People of Uruk! I present to you…. The royal Egyptian family and Pharaoh Shepsekaf Anamun!" The crowd began to clap and soon the sound of Egyptian music filled the room. In came beautiful Egyptian women dressed in golden beads and jewels belly dancing their way to the front of the stage. There were so many of them. This excited the men of Uruk. They were beautiful women. Next came the priest chanting a prayer in Egyptian. Gilgamesh couldn't understand them, but, Xura could. The dancers now were using green, red, silver, gold and blue streamers. They twirled around and put on a performance for the people of Uruk. One girl even create a ring of fire with her streamers using Egyptian magic. Gilgamesh knew she had to be the high priestess. Next came in singing children singing the anthem of the Pharaoh. They were scattering flower petals as they walked in. Right after the children, the pharaoh himself had stepped in with his wife beside him. Xura stared at her, she was beautiful. Her blunt bangs covered her huge eyes. She was 2 shades lighter than Xura. She wore a golden crown of the sun God on her head. The pharaoh was a big muscular man who seemed really scary. He wore the crown of the upper kingdom and carried his ankh and staff in hand. Behind him was 3 other wives, 4 sons and 6 daughters. One daughter was a child just like Syria and the rest seemed to be teenagers. One daughter appeared to be at least 23. The same age as Gilgamesh. The boys had to be in their early twenties as well except for one. You could tell that one son was already in his 30's. The king himself was 60 years old. The king stood in front of Gilgamesh. The whole family bowed down to him.

"I welcome you all to Uruk." Gilgamesh said in his language. Since the Pharaoh came to his country, he had to speak the language of Gilgamesh's people.

"AHHHH! YESSS!" The middle aged man said while hugging the young king. "I AM HONERED TO BE HERE AND MY FAMILY AS WELL!" The pharaoh was actually really nice. He was jolly and full of laughter. Gilgamesh didn't like being hugged by another man. He would have been his usual rude self, but, he knew he needed the Egyptians as an ally.

"Yes….Yes…." Gilgamesh said patting his back. The pharaoh let the young king go and sniffed the air.

"Is that roasted pig I smell?!" he asked with excitement.

"Yes, the finest delicacy."

"Ah by the gods! It smells divine!" The king made his way towards the kitchen and pushed past the chef and guards. There wasn't much that they could do. He was bigger than them after all. He could have easily fought off all three men. Gilgamesh stared dumb founded at the kitchen door.

"Well….then…..um…WE CELEBRATE NOW!" Gilgamesh yelled to his people and the Egyptians signifying that the party had begun. People started making their way into the large dining room. Gilgamesh sat back in his throne and put his head in his hand. He couldn't believe that the king of Upper Egypt was so aloof.

The queen of Egypt stood in front of the stage frozen, almost as if she had seen a ghost. Were her eyes deceiving her? She swallowed hard after not being able to swallow for a few minutes.

"Neferutaten, are you alright?" Her royal maid asked. The queen snapped out of her daze.

"Yes, yes. I am fine."

"Really? You don't look so well."

"I am fine Meritana." The queen touched her golden ankh necklace and made her way towards the dining room alongside the rest of her family. Her attention had been directed to the two young girls that sat beside the king of Uruk. The queen shook her head. Xura noticed the women staring at her. She didn't understand why.

*********WELL WHAT DID YOU THINK?! THERE IS A LOT MORE TO COME. PLEASE RATE AND REVIWE! THANKS!****************


	8. Chapter 8-The Darkness Arises

*********HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THE LAST CHAPTER! I HAVE A HUGE EXAM SO I WONT BE UPDATING THIS WEEKEND IM SOOO SORRY. BUT TO ALL THE READERS, I KNOW GILGAMESH IS KINDA BAD…ACTUALLY REALLY BAD. JUST PRETEND THAT THE INCIDENTS HE HAD WITH SABER DID NOT OCCUR. IT'S A FANFIC, SO LET MY IMAGINATION RUN FREE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! THANKS!*******

The banquet hall was full of laughter and drunken Urukian and Egyptians. The moon had appeared and was shining on the palace like a stage light.

"If I have died and gone to the underworld, Lord Osiris has made me rise again, the king of Uruk is so handsome." A beautiful young women with brown shoulder length hair said as she waved her fan. She had fair skin that was kissed by the desert sun and big dark orbs. A beauty mark was on the left side of her cheek. She wore a white Egyptian dress with an Egyptian ankh necklace.

"Yes, he is a looker." Another princess said making sure she made eye contact with the king. This princess had long hair that was in a long dark braid. She was darker and had golden eyes. She had striking features.

"Be quite Meritannia, Anksunaten. All you two ever think about is men." Another sister said rolling her eyes at her older sisters.

"Kiyuna, you do not think that the king of Uruk is glorious?" Kiyuna was only 17 years old. Anksunaten was 19 and Meriitannia was the eldest sister. She was 23. Kiyuna was beautiful just like all of the sisters. She had jet black wavy hair that was stained red with henna. She had a medium complexion with freckles. She too also fiery red eyes and dimples in both of her cheeks. She was the sister that stayed in her books. Surprisingly, she was a twin. Her twin soon chimed in.

"I think Kiyuna likes women! She doesn't seem to be interested in the opposite sex."

"Shut up Kiana! I do like men!" Kiyuna said nudging her twin in her shoulder. Kiana looked exactly like Kiyuna. The only difference was that she wore her hair in a braided bun. Kiana laughed.

"If you all are blind, the king seems to be taken." She pointed to the girl sitting beside Gilgamesh.

"She's pretty." Meritannia said slightly jealous.

"So much for becoming the next queen or Uruk." Anksunaten said sipping on her wine. Anksunaten looked at Meritannia.

"I shall still approach him." Meritannia said getting up from the table.

"Relax. Father is going to introduce us soon." Kiyuna said eating a cookie from the golden plate in front of her. "That's why we're here. He's trying to get at least one us hitched with Gilgamesh. Father's no fool, although his kind of acts like one."

"That's not nice!" Kiana said surprised at what her twin said.

Across the table sat the girl's brothers. They all seemed to be fixated on the beauty that sat beside Gilgamesh.

"I want her." One brother said out loud pissed drunk.

"Really Menkhaf? You're drunk already?" Another brother said adjusting his wrist bands.

"Yes Sir! Ranofer! I am! But come on! Look at her! She gorgeous. I would give anything to fu-"

"Language Menkhaf!" The eldest brother yelled pulling his brothers long dark ponytail.

"Ow! Userkaf! That hurt!"

"Quit being a big baby. You're a reflection of our father and the Gods. Act like it."

"Man, loosen up Userkaf. You're so uptight!" Another brother said slapping the eldest brother in his back. His name was Bunefer. He was incredibly handsome. He had rich brown skin like his father and dimples in both of his cheeks just like the twins. "Have a beer, Have some wine! It's a party! Find a girl and get laid tonight!"

"Now that's what I'm talking about!" Menkhaf yelled getting up from the dining table slightly stumbling. Userkaf grabbed his brother by the wrist and sat him back in the chair.

"Sit down!"

"Aww, come on bro, let me talk to her!"

"You idiot! Sit! Look….." Userkaf said pointing to the tattoos on Xura's arms. "She has the same markings as the king. She is not to be touched. Unless you want to be beheaded."

"I…..I can't even talk to her?"

"No, you fool." Bunefer handed his uptight older brother a grail of beer.

"Please! Drink! You need it!" He laughed jokingly. Userkaf growled at his brother and took a sip of his beer. Userkaf was 30 and was the next prince in line to take over the throne if anything happened to his father. His head was shaved bald and he had Egyptian tattoos inscribed on the right side of his head. He was very muscular and tall. All the pharaoh's sons were from all of the training in archery and swordsmanship. Userkaf looked at Xura. She was pretty he thought. He watched as the girl got up from the chair and walked out to the balcony leaving the room full of loud people.

"Girls!" A loud drunken voice yelled. The four eldest daughters stood up in union to their fathers call. "Please come!"

"Yay!" Meritannia beamed making sure she looked beautiful. Kiyuna rolled her eyes.

Xura sat outside on the balcony covered in blooming flowers and vines for the occasion. She sat in the long chair staring at bright full moon. The moon was very interesting to her. She remembered hearing stories about it all the time from her father. She extended her legs in the chair and laid her head on the arm of the chair continuing to stare at it. She swore she saw glitter sparkle across it. Xura blinked trying to reassure herself. She saw nothing. Maybe her eyes were playing a cruel trick on her. The balcony door soon opened. Xura didn't hear it. She was slightly dozing off. She was tired. She had a long day. Soon entered the beautiful queen of Egypt. She was very hesitant at first, but, she had to approach the young woman who caught her eye. Xura didn't know that she was watching her the entire night.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know that someone was out here. AM I disturbing you?" the queen asked. Xura sat up amazed by the woman's beauty.

"No not at all." The woman stared at Xura. She didn't know what to say. Xura didn't know how to address the queen of Egypt either.

"If you want the balcony to yourself your majesty I can leave you to yourself."

"No! No! You don't have to….um…"

"Xura, your majesty." The queen's heart skipped 2 beats. Suddenly there was a loud rumble. It felt like an earth quake. It caused Xura to fall alongside the queen of Egypt, Neferutaten. The whole crowd was silent. They were curious as in to where an earth quake came from. Immediately people thought that Gods were upset about something. Enkidu ran beside Gilgamesh. He knew something bad was about to happen.

"Gil."

"I know." Gilgamesh said regaining his balance. Xura got up from the floor helping the queen up.

"Are you alright?" Xura asked.

"I believe so." The queen said dusting her dress off and picking up her crown. She placed it back on her head. Xura watched as the sky grew black. The moon soon was engulfed in black clouds and the moon was glowing a bright red. Xura did not like the look of what was going on.

"Let's get inside." Xura said pushing the queen inside as quickly as possible. There was whispering and chatting going on amongst the room. Soon enough a strong wind blew all of the candles out and the air became really cold. Gilgamesh eyes were glowing red. Ea was growling. The people or Uruk and Egypt glanced around the room scared. What was going on?

"What the hell?" Userkaf said in pitch blackness. Xura was able to make her way back to Gilgamesh in the dark.

"What's going on?" Gilgamesh did not answer Xura. He was searching the crowd.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" A women screamed. Everyone faced the direction of the scream. An arrow had been pierced threw her husband's neck. Everyone started to panic trying to figure out where the arrow came from. Soon enough, a sinister laughter filled the room and more people were pierced with arrows. The arrows were filled with poison. This made the victim die quicker. Xura grabbed Syri and held on to her.

"My! Oh My!" Soon rattle snakes entered the room causing people to panic. Gilgamesh knew who it was. He quickly summoned arrows from his treasure and shot all of the snakes making sure not harm any of his guest. Gilgamesh saw the sinister man enter the room. He had a bald head with evil markings on his head. He wore a black robe. His eyes were black. He had no pupils. He had ears of an elf. His skin was pale and sinewy. He held a grey staff in his hand with a black crystal orb. Soon enough, his followers came following behind him along with black smoke that followed the all. He walked slowly until he reached the center of the room making sure all attention was on him. They were all dead souls who went to the underworld. This man had enough power to attach them to a body so that way they could do his bidding. Gilgamesh grabbed his sword from his treasury and approached the man with Enkidu following behind. Xura never felt such a bad presence in her life. She didn't even know who this creature was. Apparently some people from the palace and Uruk knew him. Whoever he was. Xura knew he was bad news.

"What business do you have here?!" Gilgamesh yelled raising his sword.

"Now, now, now, Gilgamesh. Is that any way to greet an old friend?" The caped man laughed sinisterly.

"You are no friend of mine! Leave this instant!" Gilgamesh guards were already lined in a straight line beside him armed and ready.

Xura's head started spinning out of control. All of a sudden, she didn't feel well and she fell to the floor. No one noticed but Syri and Alia who were beside her.

"You ok sister?" Syria asked. Xura's mind was racing out of control. All she saw was flashing images. She couldn't understand what was going on. She saw images of her father. She saw images of her father's grave. Why was she seeing this? What was going on? Soon enough. It all became too much and Xura passed out. Alia held sure telling Syri to be quite. She started to cry scared for her sister.

"I told you that I would be back, did I not young prince?" Gilgamesh shot an arrow at the sinister man, but, somehow the arrow missed him.

"Haaaaaaaaaa! Did you think such a trick would work on me?"

"I banished you from this kingdom! For what reason are you here Nephilim!?" Nephilim laughed loud with an evil laugh. It made everyone in the room tremble with fear.

"You don't know my dear friend…..I am here for one purpose and one purpose only. The only reason why I am here is to wreak havoc upon the city of Uruk." He started to laugh again. "I'm here Gilgamesh….I'm here because…." His eyes turned a bright red and so did his pupils behind him. They started to moan like zombies. "I'm here Gilgamesh, because I want…Revenge."

**********SO WHAT DO YOU THINK PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THANK YOU SO MUCH!******************


	9. Chapter 9- Recollection

****************THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THIS STORY! IM POSTING ONE MORE CHAPTER AND THEN THE REST OF MY LIFE CONSISTS OF STUDYING FRO MY EXAM…. ******************

Gilgamesh sat in his chair draped in a long red cloth beside his bed. Syri sat on top of Ea crying. Alia and Salenj stood by the young woman's bedside with saddened expressions. Enkidu sat on the floor in pretzel style playing with his green long hair. The palace was silent due to the events 2 nights ago. There was a knock at the kings bedding chambers. Alia went to answer the door.

"Yes?" She was surprised to see some of the royal family members from Egypt. They were all bowed in sympathy to the maid.

"Is the young girl any better?" Neferutaten asked. Alia looked over her shoulder to look at Gilgamesh. He gave them permission to come in. How could he not let beautiful women enter his bedding chambers? Neferutaten walked over towards Gilgamesh's bed. The canopy around it was draped. She slightly pushed it back to see a sleeping Xura. She touched her hand.

"She's ice cold, is she ali-?"

"She is." Salenj responded to the Queen. "Her pulse is running. She has a lot of life energy as well. We just can't figure out why she won't wake up?" Gilgamesh was angry. He was angry that the sinister sage came and crashed his party and put his prize into a deep slumber. Gilgamesh stood up from his chair.

"Sir Gilgamesh?" Alia asked curiously.

"I have to get my troops ready." He said as he started exiting the room.

"W-wait! Gilgamesh my lord!" Alia knew that Gilgamesh was upset. Gilgamesh closed the door behind him and began to walk down the long hallway that was full of life. It was gloom. Enkidu ran after his friend.

"Gilgy! Wait up!" Gilgamesh kept walking letting his friend catch up to him. "I could tell Gil, you're really upset." Gilgamesh stopped and banged a fist into his stone wall causing the palace to shake a bit. He left a huge dent. This scared the queen and princesses of Egypt, but Alia had told them not to be alarmed. It was just the king releasing his anger.

"I want his head mounted on my wall beside my bed!" Gilgamesh growled. "How dare he? How dare he make a mockery of me and thinks that he's going to live to tell the tale?! That fool!" Gilgamesh pushed his fist deeper into the wall.

"Ok Gil! Stop before you bring the whole palace down!" Enkidu said grabbing his friends arm.

Nephilim was a magician from Uruk. He held great powers and was one of the best in the ancient world. He was once a high priest for the royal family of Uruk, but, he became corrupted by evil spirits from the underworld. He started practicing dark magic using children as sacrifices and women throughout the city of Uruk. Although Gilgamesh placed himself before his people, he couldn't let Nephilim get away with what he was doing. After all, he was the reason why his father no longer breathed the air of the earth. He was going to pay for what he did to him. Nephilim declared that night at the royal party that he shall wage a war against the city of Uruk killing all of its people. If there were no people, there was no Kingdom to rule over. He couldn't let that happen. Nephilim want revenge on Gilgamesh. That was the one thing he desired most in the world besides killing. Despite the evil spirits of the underworld giving Nephilim infinite power, he was still a mortal. Gilgamesh fought against him 9 years prior at the age of 15. Enraged that he took his father's mortal life, he used his Enuma Elish and killed him. How did he rise from the dead? Gilgamesh had no clue, but he knew he had to stop him.

Xura was running around in a field that was unfamiliar to her. She was a child. She had to be about 11 years old. Was she dreaming? It was a beautiful field with many flowers and lush green grass. She was playing with the butterflies and all of the mythical creatures. As she ran around, she saw a figure in the distance. She squinted and soon enough ran up to the figure.

"Daddy!" She ran into the man's strong arms.

"Ah! My big girl!" The man was now swinging her into the air. Xura laughed happily as he did so, but soon enough, her the sound of pure laughter stopped as he dropped the girl onto the ground.

"Ow! Daddy! Why did you….." When Xura stood up from the ground, she saw that the field once full of life had dried up and turned brown. The once blue sky was now a dark red. She looked at the ground and her eyes widened in horror.

"D-daddy? Daddy? Daddy!?" She screamed. He was dead. His Head had been decapitated. Xura fell on the ground into a pool of her father's blood. She started to scream when she touched her face and saw his blood splattered on it. "N…nooo…..I remember…..NOOO!"

Xura sat up screaming startling everyone that was by her bedside. She was crying. The princess of Egypt glared at her. She frightened the youngest daughter, Niyacksunamun. They called her Niya for short. She was cute. She jumped into Meritannia's arms. Syria jumped to her sister's side.

"Xura, Are you ok?! Xura!" Xura was trying to catch her breath from her nightmare that was actually a reality.

"Get her some water!" Salenj yelled to Alia and she did so. Xura remembered now. How could she forget? All of this time, she thought her father died of poison from a snake, when in reality. He didn't. He was murdered right in front of her. By that exact man.

_ "Listen to me Xura, I need you to take your sister and go hide in the downstairs cellar. Can you be a big, brave girl and do that for me?"_

_ "Y-yes, but what about you? Father?" The tall dark man patted Xura's head. He laughed a jolly laugh trying to reassure his daughter._

_ "I will be fine. DO not worry about me dear. I need you to be a great big sister and protect Syria." A screamed was heard from the house across the road. "Please Xura! Now go!" Xura nodded and took Syria into the dark cellar making sure to keep no lights on and to lock the door. Syria was only two at the time and Xura was only 11. She peaked through the window and saw that her neighborhood that she once knew was silent and dead. She saw the darkness walk through the streets of the town Nalpulm. Syria started to cry._

_ "Ssh Syria! You have to be quite or the big bad people will get us. You don't want that do you?" Xura whispered. Syria nodded no. Xura pulled Syria into her arms and held her sister closely. Soon enough Xura heard talking coming from the upstairs. It was her father and an unfamiliar voice._

_ "Please, leave. You have no business here Nephilim." Her father had his sword in his hand and was already in a fighting stance._

_ "Actually I do…..Where is she? You're first born?" The evil spirits that gave Nephilim his great dark powers was taking a toll on his body. It was draining his soul and slowly killing him._

_ "You have gone mad! What happened to you!? You were a man of pure magic not evil sorcery!"_

_ "Where is the child?"_

_ "I shall die before I tell you!" Nephilim laughed evilly. _

_ "You fool! Shall be it." Nephilim casted a spell that turned the room dark. This scared Xura's father. He couldn't see where the sage was coming from. "I'm sorry it had to be this way Nippur." He heard the sage's voice. Before long, his life had come to an end. Xura heard her father yell and started to shake trying to keep Syria's voice down. All Xura could think about was her father. She didn't want to defy him because he told her to stay in the cellar and don't come out. Xura peeked through the small opening and saw the evil magician leaving her house alongside his minions. Xura's eyes widened in terror and her eyes started to sting with pain and grief. That man had her father's head in his hand. Xura wanted to go outside and punch and kick the man knowing that her small blows would have no effect, but, she knew she had to protect Syria. She let tears fall down her cheeks._

_ The morning sun was painful. Xura sat there frozen while she held her sleeping sister. Was father really dead? The town reeked of death. It was silent and no one came outside. They were all dead. Nephilim killed everyone in search of the young girl. Xura looked at Syria and started to cry. How could she tell her that their father would no longer take care of them? Soon, Xura heard the sounds of horses and carriages. She jumped up and peaked out of the small cellar opening and could see that it was the king's soldiers. _

_ "Syria! Please wake up! We have to go now!"_

_ "Where we go Sister?" Syria asked as Xura picked her up. Xura unlocked the cellar and walked through the door way that led past her once joy filled kitchen into the living room. Her body started to shake. Syri started to cry and scream. _

_ "Xura! That's daddy! Why does daddy have no head! Xura I'm scared!" The baby sobbed. The room was drenched in their father's blood. They both were standing in a pool of it. Xura soon began to wail in a tremendous amount of grief. She fell to her father's side and started to cry next to his decapitated body._

_ "Not one damned soul spared." The general on top of the white horse took off his helmet letting his long brown hair fall. He was trying to cover his nose from the smell of decaying bodies. The general seemed to be in his 50's or so. He had a thick beard and squinty eyes. His skin was tanned. He wore the golden armor of the army general._

_ "Sir! Kaleth!" A troop approached him on one knee._

_ "What is it?" he asked._

_ "Two children were found. They were found alive sir!" _

_ "Take me to them!" Quickly Kaleth turned his horse around and followed the troop in the direction of the two surviving girls._

_ "LET ME GO! I DON'T WANT TO GO! PLEASE! LET ME STAY!" Xura was holding onto her father's blood soaked body._

_ "Please! Young one! We are only here to help you!" A soldier said trying to pull the girl off of the corpse._

_ "I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE MY DADDY! PLEASE!" Soon enough the door opened and in came General Kaleth. His eyes widened._

_ "No…." His eyes filled with tears and he collapsed to his knees. "My dear friend, no….." He recognized who the corpse was. He saw the tattoo of an Egyptian general. It read Nippur. He looked at the grieving girl. "Take them to Lugalbanda. Quickly." He said wiping his tears. I shall start the cremations and clean up here for the town of Nalpulm with my team._

_ "Yes sir!" His soldier said as he helped the other soldier take Xura out of the house. Kaleth touched his dear friends arm. All the years they played together as kids. He never thought that such a good man would lose his life in such a tragic way._

_ Xura sat in the golden carriage crying beside her sister. She was drenched in her father's blood. Syria wasn't covered in as much as Xura was covered in. She felt numb. She couldn't talk._

_ "They're in here my lord." A soldier in a golden toga said directing the king into the carriage. The king entered and saw the two young girls. His heart sank for them._

_ "They lost their father sir. He was killed brutally. When we arrived, his head was gone." Lugalbanda shook his head in pity._

_ "Poor girls. What are your names?" Neither girl could speak. They were in too much of a shock. Soon a beautiful woman entered the carriage as well. Her hair was long to the ground and was blonde. Her skin was fair and her eyes were a fiery red just like Xura's. She was divine. Her skin glistened in splendor and not a flaw could be seen. She wore a long blue gown and had a golden head chain around her hair with a braided bun at the top._

_ "These poor children. They look frightened." She soon spoke, her voice was soft and that of an angel._

_ "They're the only survivors." Lugalbanda said taking off his helmet revealing his messy dark hair and deep bred eyes. "They're traumatized. Please, Ninsuna. I need you to-"_

_ "I'm way ahead of you dear." Ninsuna approached both girls and placed her hand on each of their foreheads. "Don't worry. It's all just a bad dream. It will be gone soon." Soon she started to chant a ritual and her entire body started to glow white._

Xura only remembered up the event of her father being killed. After the two girls were found, they were adopted by Ritharj's family who worked as farmers and merchants. They had told her that her father had died from a snake bite and that was what she and Syria believed. She remembered the happy days she spent with her father cooking and singing. Playing and laughing, but the goddess made her forget his gruesome death. The spell that the goddess casted had slightly broke on Xura. Xura still didn't remember being saved by the royal soldiers and the King himself. She leaned over and started to throw up.

"Oh dear! Child are you ok?!" Alia screamed.

"By Ra, what has she been through in her young life?" Neferutaten said quickly leaving to go her bedding chambers. When she arrived, she pulled out a papyrus rod from her trunk and ink and a pen. She sat at the wooden desk and soon began to write. She couldn't wait any longer.

"To the queen of lower Egypt," She began to write.

"_Sister, I hope all is well for you. Although I cannot tell you what's going in this message, I must advise you to come to the city of Uruk As soon as possible. Please, I beg of you. You shall see for thy self._

_With love. Your sister. Neferutaten-tasherit_."

Neferutaten rolled the scroll up and tied the silver string of the queen of Upper Egypt around it. She opened the cage beside her bed and released the falcon inside of it. She attached the scroll to the falcon's feet and gave her instructions.

"Go! Soar Kira. Make sure that letter reaches my sister as fast as possible! Go directly to her and no one else!" The bird chirped in response to her masters words and soon enough the bird exited out of the window spreading its beautiful white and brown wings.

Xura stared blankly at the sky. Saddened by the memory that had returned to her. Obviously, Syria still didn't remember. She was only 2 at the time, so she probably would have forgotten anyways.

Gilgamesh sat on top of the palace watching the sun begin to set. He remembered the words of Nephilim.

"_By the end of this month and on the night of the next full moon! I shall destroy the city of Uruk and all who live in it! I will have your king's head!"_

"So, it begins." Gilgamesh said as the moon slowly began to rise over the city of Uruk.

**********SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? LAST ONE FOR THE WEEKEND. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED IT! READ, RATE, AND REVIEW!*********************


	10. Chapter 10-Fire meets Fire

****************TAKING A BREAK FROM MY LONG, LONG, LONG STUDY SESSION SO I DECIDED TO WRITE. THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND COMMENTS, YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO KEEP THE STORY GOING! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!***************************

It wasn't long until the word of Nephilim's return made its way around town. People were scared, frightened that the events of 9 years ago would take place again. What if Nephilim decided to destroy Uruk too just like he destroyed the town of Nalpulm? Nalpulm was a beautiful part of Uruk. It was rural. The grass was always green and flowers bloomed everywhere. Some of the most mystical creatures resided in the Nalpulmian forest that was also destroyed. No one ever talked about the tragedy. It was painful reminder to the Mesopotamian people. Many innocent lives were lost and due that, a war took place causing many more to lose their lives as well.

The morning had finally come and the sun was starting to rise over the ancient land. It was an extremely hot day all over Mesopotamia. People thought it was Nephilim's sorcery. Many people stayed inside not going on with their daily lives. Merchants didn't sell, children didn't play, schools weren't full of children and food wasn't being harvested.

"Sir, the people cease to come out of their home. Some people are fleeing from the city as well. This just can't do my Lord. It will take a bad toll on our economy if people keep living in fear. We must do something." Salenj said reading scroll reports from soldiers he sent into town.

"I know Salenj. I know." Gilgamesh clenched his fist. He was annoyed that this troublesome wizard had to ruin things. If Uruk's economy fell, he could kiss world domination goodbye. No country would want to be allies with him. The blonde pushed his hair back out of his face thinking long and hard about his next move.

Niya ran around with Syria in the garden. The two girls seemed to take a liking to each other. They had set up their own little tea party. They weren't bothered by the deserts heat. The 5 other princess and 4 princess were lounging in the pool. They seemed to be enjoying themselves. Of course, their father was in the kitchen somewhere eating. He sure was an interesting pharaoh. Neferutaten sat in the garden watching the children play. She wore an Egyptian wig to keep her eyes shaded from the sun. She let her servants rest from fanning her and keeping her cool. She sat in the garden picking apart a daisy. She pulled one petal at a time. She was surprised that the flowers hadn't died from the dry desert air. She didn't know that there was spell casted over the entire garden to keep it alive.

Xura was coming out of the dining hall and passed the pool filled with the Egyptian royals. She saw one of the prince's clowning around pulling his sisters hair. She didn't feel like interacting with anyone today. It was too hot to. As Xura was going to walk away she heard a voice call out to her.

"Why, excuse me?" she turned around and saw that she caught the eye of an Egyptian prince.

"Yes?" She answered trying to pull her hair back. It was sticking to her way too much. The young prince bowed introducing himself.

"My name is Menkhaf. I am the 3rd prince of the upper kingdom. It's a pleasure to meet you. May I ask your name?"

"Xura." She answered simply.

"Ahhhh…..Egyptian name I see." Xura was not interested in Menkhaf one bit. She just wanted to be isolated for a while. He was talking to her but so much was on her mind. She was ignoring him. She didn't hear one word he had said to her. Suddenly she heard a loud booming voice. It was as powerful as Gilgamesh's. Xura turned around to face the eldest son, Userkaf. He was handsome too. His abs were glistening from the pool water and he fixated his stern eyes on his brother.

"Didn't I tell you already you fool!?"

"Come on! Let me live! Have some fun!" Userkaf turned to face Xura. He bowed apologetically to her.

"Forgive me if my brother has been an annoyance to you."

"Hey! I was not!" Menkhaf yelled at him.

"H-he wasn't. I'm sorry please excuse me." Xura quickly grabbed the train of her long sea green skirt and headed in the opposite direction of the young prince's. Menkhaf blinked in confusion. He soon crossed his arms and started to yell at his brother.

"Man! You made her leave."

"Be quite you blabbering idiot."

The city of Cairo was bustling and as hot as ever. The Egyptian people were very hard working people. People were fishing and catching fish for dinner and to be sold on the market. People were harvest wheat to bake bread. Children were swimming in the Nile trying to keep cool. The sound of construction could also be heard, due to the building of many Egyptian statues and pyramids. Egypt was quite similar to the Mesopotamian world. A beautiful brown and white falcon soared through the sky and made its way to the lower kingdoms palace. Kira knew who she was looking for. She soared over the beautiful palace. She soared over the front entrance with the statue of the previous pharaohs. She soared over the prayer temple that was built for the royals to pray in. She still couldn't find who she was looking for. She quickly flew up to the 3rd floor to where the queens bedding chambers were. She almost flew into a palm tree. The window was open and the bird made her way inside the Queens room. She cawed to signify the queen to turn around. The queen was sitting at her vanity applying oils to her rich, thick, dark curly hair. It was extremely long. The queen turned to greet Kira.

"Kira! It's nice to see you! How are thee?" The woman said gently petting the bird on its head. Kira cawed in response. The queen grabbed seeds she kept for the bird in her side trunk and fed it to her. She also got a bowl of water for the bird as well. She started to pet the bird when she noticed the scroll in its claws.

"Is this for me?" Kira cawed again nodding her head. "Then I shall open it." The queen rolled the scroll open. "From my sister?" She started to read the scroll and soon became puzzled by the message. She knew it had to be serious. For her sister to tell her to cross the desert and travel to Uruk. Neferutaten was extremely close to her sister Setepenre. Setepenre was 3 years older than Neferutaten and possessed an immense beauty. Both woman were daughters of high priest that were both married into the royal families of Upper and Lower Egypt. Setepenre blinked her large red eyes in confusion. She looked at Kira. She made sure to hide the scroll in her sacred jewelry chest. She sighed.

"Whatever it is, it must be really important." The queen said braiding her long dark hair. "I guess I shall start packing."

Xura sat in the spring's chamber in the hot springs. She watched as the water fell from the statue of the water goddess. Gilgamesh gave Xura permission to use his hot springs. It was his secret place. It was hidden in the lower part of the castle. He went there to relax and enjoy the many women he brought down there. Of course he didn't tell Xura that. It was the only place where she could just be alone in that forsaken palace with a bunch of Egyptians running around. The water was a clear blue and the steam was perfect. Since it was below ground, the outside heat didn't penetrate the room as much. Xura brought her knees to her chest just thinking about the events that occurred in the last couple of days. She felt sick thinking about how her father died. Her eyes started to sting and her heart swelled up with hatred for the magus who took his life away. "Damn it." She cursed to herself.

"I see you've taken a liking to my little secret that I have showed you." Xura turned her head to see a familiar face. She knew who it was. When she faced the king, she quickly covered her eyes. He was naked.

"Can you put clothing on please? No! Wait! Get out! I'm not even dressed!" Xura began to cover herself although the water was covering her naked body.

"Relax woman." Gilgamesh leaned back against a stone that was across from Xura. He let the fountain drench his blonde hair. He pushed the water out of his eyes and looked at Xura. "How about you come and sit beside me? What do you say? Hm?" Xura ignored the king's question. She was still in a slump. Gilgamesh noticed.

"Why the gloom face? Are you not happy to see me?"

"It's not you….it's…." Xura didn't want to tell Gilgamesh about what had happened. "I'm just in a bad mood today. It's a female thing." Gilgamesh looked at her taking her word.

"Oh really? Come here and let me cheer you up."

"Ew. No." Gilgamesh snickered to himself.

"As defiant as ever."

"Aren't you afraid?" Xura asked Gilgamesh.

"Of what?" He answered. "Ah...You're referring to Nephilim." Xura nodded.

"He's powerful, but…..no. I am not afraid." Xura looked at Gilgamesh. He was so strong and brave. She wished she could be as strong and as fearless as him. "I will handle him accordingly. Believe me. I have people trying to track him down. I'll put a stop to his madness."

"Oh. Ok. Well. That's good." Gilgamesh stood up and approached Xura. She looked lovely in water and completely undress. He couldn't help but get an erection. Xura didn't notice. He pulled her close to him and placed his forehead to hers.

"Pease, drop the sorrowful look and let me pleasure you." Gilgamesh said while slightly nibbling on Xura's neck. Xura was in such a daze she didn't pay too much to want Gilgamesh was doing to her. She didn't even notice the erection that Gilgamesh had. He pushed Xura into the rock behind her and continued to nibble on her neck then her collarbone. After all, she still was his pleasure slave. Xura felt extremely numb. The only thing she saw was her father decapitated body. That's all she could see now that she knew the truth.

"AAAAAH!" Xura yelled as she felt Gilgamesh slide two fingers into her. "What the hell?!" she yelled. She quickly pulled Gilgamesh's hand from inside of her and slapped him. Gilgamesh was shocked. That actually did hurt. There was such force behind her swing. Xura didn't let Gilgamesh see her tears and quickly stormed out of the springs grabbing her bathing robe and wrapping it around her. Gilgamesh held the left side of his face and turned around to look at the door that Xura slammed behind her. He laughed.

"I will have that woman. She will be mines entirely."

3 days had went by and the heat wave had died down. Gilgamesh was training his army in combat and went into the city of Uruk to free his people of fear. He gave a powerful and ensuring speech that he would not let some mongrel mage tear his city apart. Merchants were back on the streets selling and everything seemed to go back to normal. The army trained for long hours with Gilgamesh's supervision.

Xura was walking back from the garden with Syria and Niya. She decided to play with them. Children were so innocent and didn't fear much. Although it seemed that they did. Xura, Syria and Niya were going to go eat lunch when the saw the front palace gate open. Xura could see that a chariot was making its way towards them. It passed the girls and made its way to the front entrance. Another Egyptian? Xura thought. The chariot was an Egyptian chariot. It was similar to the one that the royal family arrived in. It was gold and red. It had the Egyptian gods drawn on it with vibrant colors of green, blue, white, black, yellow and red. The horses were black stallions. The gold hair ties and settles made their black fur pop. They were breath taking animals Xura walked with Syria and Niya to the front entrance. She held the trail of her blue skirt making sure it didn't get dirty or she didn't trip over it. The driver jumped off the horse and went to open the carriage for the queen inside. The queen stepped out squinting her eyes from the intensely bright sun. She wore a beautiful red halter dress and her hair was tied back in a long ponytail. She wasn't wearing the crown of Lower Egypt, but she had a head chain around her head with sun crest on it. She was beautiful. She had a beauty mark below her chin and one above her lip. Her eyes were a fiery red and her skin was a beautiful brown. When Niya saw who it was, she quickly ran ahead of Xura and Syria.

"AUNTY!" The young girl soon jumped into her aunts arms. She was happy to see her. "I've missed you aunty!" The woman swung Niya around for a while then put her down patting her head.

"I've missed you too! Here, I have candy!" She said reaching into the pocket of her dress.

"Yay!" Setepenre saw her sister coming to greet her.

"My! My! Baby sister, look at you!" The two women hugged.

"Oh stop it. After all these years you still refer to me as a baby. I'm not much younger than you Setepenre." Setepenre laughed.

"I know, it's just a joy to tease you. But what are you doing here? Most importantly, why did you call me here? Why couldn't you write it to me?" Just then Xura and Syria made their way to the front entrance where the chariot was parked.

"Syria! Look! My aunty gave me candy!"

"Cool! Really! What kinds?" The queen's head quickly wiped around to face where Niya was running to.

"Don't know. But, you could help me eat them. It's a lot of candy."

"Kk!" Setepenre walked closer towards the girls. Her eyes stung. She looked back at her sister and all her sister could do was nod. When Setepenre approached the two girls, she couldn't think of any words to say to them. All she wanted to do was cry.

"Aunty. This is my friend Syria and her big sister Xura." Her heart was ringing with excitement and hurt. Xura looked at the queen. She felt as if she was looking at her own reflection. Well a reflection of herself when she was older. Fire met fire. Setepenre didn't know what to say. She was lost for all words.

"It's nice to meet you." Xura said extending her hand to the queen. The queen hesitated, but, eventually shook her hand.

"Yup. Are you a queen to? That's really cool!" Syria said casually.

"Syri! Don't address her so casually. That's extremely rude!"

"I'm so sorry." Syria apologized.

"No! Don't be." Setepenre finally was able to spit out. She continued to stare at the two girls making things awkward. Luckily, they were interrupted.

"Why must I always have to track you down? Can't you ever just stay in one spot mongrel?!"

"I already told you you…you arrogant pain in the ass to stop calling me that! What do you want from my life!?" Xura said annoyed with the King of Uruk. She quickly started to walk off trying to get away from him.

"Wait a minute! Where the hell do you think you're going!?" Xura continued to ignore him. "Are you listening to me!? Hello?! Come back here!? Xura! I will see to it that you don't eat for a week if you do not answer me!"

"Well go ahead. I dare you!" Xura yelled from the other half on the entrance foyer.

"This girl! Come Back!" Gilgamesh said chasing after her. The queens watched the young king and girl bicker and argue. Neferutaten laughed about Gilgamesh not noticing that they were standing right there. Setepenre giggled to herself too.

"There's no doubt. Right sis? After all, her attitude is quite similar to yours." Setepenre laughed.

"Yes. It's very similar."

******************************WELLLLL! TADA! ALL DONE! WHAT DID YOU THINK! IM GOING BACK TO STUDYING! MAYBE ILL UPDATE TOMORROW! IDK YET BUT PLEASE RATE FOLLOW FAVORITE AND REVIEW! THANKS YOU ALL!********************************************


	11. Chapter 11-Reminisce

*******************FINISHED STUDYING! ANOTHER LONG STUDY SESSION TOMORROW! SCHOOL IS WORK! ESPECIALLY IF YOU WANT TO BE SUCCESSFUL. BUT HERE YOU GO ENJOY! *****************

Gilgamesh laid in his bed with so many thoughts swirling around in his head. Another 3 weeks. He thought. Was he ready for an epic battle? He couldn't lie, but his abdomen was sore from intensive training. He was restless. He rolled over to look at the open balcony door. The desert wind blew his ruby red drapes perfectly. The breeze felt great. Gilgamesh now was gazing at petite girl beside him. She looked angelic sleeping. He desired her greatly, but, Xura was stubborn, which he loved about her. By now, he would have decapitated her and hung her body out in the city for all to see, but, it was something about her stubbornness that he found incredibly sexy. Gilgamesh moved his hand up Xura's legs caressing them and rubbing her firm butt. Xura was not fully asleep. She quickly and swiftly elbowed Gilgamesh in his stomach. The king grunted in pain. She was good.

"Do not touch me." She said slightly annoyed that he was doing so.

"I thought you were in a slumber?" Gilgamesh said still trying to ease his pain.

"No. I'm not you idiot."

"Back to name calling? Maybe I should sew your mouth shut so that way you have nothing witty to say ever again." Xura pulled the sheets more to her side and ignored Gilgamesh. He was a pain in her ass sometimes. But, secretly, she did like him. She just loved to give him a hard time.

"What is it with you? I am the man who ever woman desires. Why don't you accept me?" Xura sat up and looked at him. Both eyes of fire meeting.

"Because, you are an arrogant and self-centered man. That's why." Xura laid back down and tucked the cream colored pillow beneath her head. She was growing annoyed. She was even thinking about staying in Syria's room. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes. He folded his arms across his chest. He looked at Xura from the corner of his eye and saw that she still wasn't asleep. She was looking at the night sky full of beautiful stars. He looked at her long hair sprawled out on the pillow case. It was soft.

"Tell me…..why were you crying earlier?" Xura gulped. How did he know she was crying? Was he being a creep and secretly watching her from somewhere? She moved over some.

"It was nothing."

"A person doesn't shed tears for no reason." Xura had been thinking about her father and her home. She was happy that Syria was with her, but, she did miss her foster mother and Ritharj. She wondered how he was doing.

"Just a little home sick. That was all."

"Homesick? Do you not feel at home?" Gilgamesh asked. Xura didn't answer. Living in the palace was wonderful, but, she did miss her home. Gilgamesh tapped Xura on the shoulder. She turned around to face him with huge eyes. Gilgamesh swallowed. She was perfect. He couldn't find a flaw on her. Gilgamesh felt his heart start to race. He wanted to kiss her but that might have resulted in her knocking him unconscious. He did not want that. Not at all.

"It's nothing. You should really try to get some sleep." Xura turned back over on her side. Maybe she should try to talk to him. Maybe it would make her feel better.

"Gilgamesh?" She said sweetly surprisingly.

"Hm?" He opened one of his red orbs with his arms behind his head.

"Do you ever think about….Well… about your father or mother?" Gilgamesh didn't hesitate to answer.

"Of course I do."

"Where are they?" Xura asked. He grew silent for a moment. "You don't have to answer me if you don't want to. It's fine."

"No. It alright. My father, he was killed. My mother is well. She is a Goddess after all. She comes here on occasion. She stays in the spirit realm because my father's soul is there and that's the only way she can see him."

"That's right, your mom is Ninsuna. I forgot." Gilgamesh was now looking at the ceiling.

"What about your parents? Is that why you're home sick? Do you miss them?"

"My mother, I never knew her. Every time I asked my father of her, he would never answer and avoid the subject. I don't know if she's dead or alive. My father well….he…..he died."

"I'm sorry." Gilgamesh said.

"Don't be. Its life. It happens." Xura sat up and hugged her knees. She was restless. She just couldn't sleep. Gilgamesh stared at the young beauty. He too instinctively sat up. He had to. He couldn't help it anymore. He made his way down towards Xura's end of the bed. He lifted her chin. Xura blushed. He was so handsome and so divine. A bit obnoxious and creepy, but, at times, he could be charming. He stroked her petal soft cheek. Slowly, he went in to kiss Xura. Xura gulped. Should she let him? She quickly turned her head away from him.

"Um. Hey. Let's just go to sleep." Xura said her with her cheeks on fire. Gilgamesh chuckled. She's still denying me. He thought.

"Fine. Good night. Xura."

"Good night, Gilgamesh." Xura said as she climbed back underneath the sheets.

Thebes. Although it was a thriving city, there was also a mesh meadow land beside it thanks to the water from the Nile. Flowers bloomed there and it was always cool thanks to the water. It was nice to see such lush Greenland. It was a change of scenery from the desert and the city.

A young man with dignified eyes and brown skin was peeking through the tall grass. He had been doing so for a few days now. He watched as a beautiful young girl sang and swam in the river. Maybe it was his hormones, but, he was hoping that she would face him so he could see all of her lovely womanly assets. She had long dark Curly hair and brown skin as well. She was lighter than the man watching her. All he could see was the back of her. He had to admit she did have a nice rear and a curvy figure. He gulped. He pushed the grass further apart and soon lost his balance falling into the warm water. The young woman heard a splash and soon, she was frightened.

"Who goes there!?" No one answered. She thought maybe it was a snake. Suddenly, the young man came up and gasped for air. This surprised her. He shook his long hair that was in a ponytail, but, it had curled back up. The young girl saw him and started to scream.

"Wait! No! Um! Look! Please don't scream! I'm not going to hurt you! I was just watching you!" She quickly grabbed her dress and wrapped it around herself.

"You were watching me?! You are a pervert!"

"No wait! Please calm down miss! I could explain!" He tried to explain but, it wasn't working. The girl had already started to run from him. "Wait! Please!" He soon started to follow after the beautiful young girl.

"Get away from me, you're weird!"

"I am not! Just! Let me explain!"

"No! Stay over there!" She turned around and picked up a rock. "Stay there or I will stone you death!" She slowly started to back up on the marsh green land. Little did she notice that she was near the entrance of a snake pit?

"Wait! Don't move! Please!" It was too late. She had already fallen in and had let out a loud scream. The young man quickly ran to her aid.

"Ow…why is it kind of dark?" The young girl said rubbing her head and her elbow. She looked around and her eyes widened at what was in front of her. She heard the sound of rattling and hissing. She started to panic. She screamed.

"Please! Miss! Don't panic! Just stay still!" She wasn't listening. Soon 6 snakes started to approach her. "Damn it!" He had to act quickly. He grabbed his bow and arrow and loaded it up as quickly as possible. The young girl was still screaming and had begun to cry. She was terrified. He aimed his bow and arrow at the snakes and knew one wasn't going to do. He loaded three more on and ran to the other side of the pits entrance making sure not to fall in himself. He stood in his archery stance and closed one eye. He had a perfect hit. He pulled the string back and let the arrows fly, each piercing a snake either in its head or its mid-section. He quickly found a large vine and threw it the girl in the pit.

"Please! Grab on! Before the other snakes come!" She did so holding onto her dress. He pulled the rope up along with the girl. He grabbed onto her and was panting slightly out of breath.

"Are you alright?" He was face to face with the young girl. He was captivated by her smoldering red eyes. He examined her beauty marks and thick eyebrows that were neatly trimmed and shaped. He blushed when he realized she was still naked.

"I'm fine….Thank you." She thought he was incredibly handsome. He had bright gold eyes. She could tell that he was a soldier in training. She let go of his white robe that he was wearing. She was clenching on to it. His arms were really strong. She felt every muscle in his body as he hoisted her up. When she looked down and realized that she was still undress she immediately smacked him.

"By ra! What was that for?!"

"For spying on me you…you pervert! Turn around so I can dress! Or I'll through you in that pit!"

"Sheesh. This is what I get for saving your life? Damn? I should have left you in there." The girl had already put on her dress, but, she couldn't stand. When she tried to, she screamed in pain. This caused the young soldier to turn around. He saw her holding her ankle.

"You ok?"

"I think, I twisted or sprained my ankle." The young man sighed. This girl sure was danger prone. Maybe spying on her wasn't such a good idea.

The sun was setting and the temperature was dropping. The sunset looked beautiful. The sky was full of orange, blue, yellow, and red. It was breathtaking. The clouds were also a dim grey. The moon had started to rise.

"I'm sorry that you have to carry me all the way back home."

"It's not a problem." The young man said continuing to walk forward.

"Am I too heavy?" She asked sweetly.

"No. You're fine." She was actually really light. She wasn't bothering him. She continued to give directions to her home.

"I'm sorry if I seemed rude earlier too. I was just startled. That's all. But, it its ok, may I ask your name?" The man's eyes looked upward towards the girl on his back.

"My name?" He blushed. "It's Nippur."

"Oh. Nice to meet you Nippur!" she said cheerfully.

"Do you have a name miss? I'm hoping you do."

"Yes. Of course I have a name! Why wouldn't I have a name! That's silly of you to say." Nippur giggled. "It's Setepenre."

"Nice name. It means the Elect of Re? Right? Why your parents name you that?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure." Setepenre shrugged her shoulders.

Setepenre eyes flew open. Her heart was racing. She sat up in her bed pushing the canopy away from out of her way. She needed some water. She walked over to the pitcher on the hand crafted pine night table. She took a sip of water then inhaled then exhaled. Her long blue night gown got caught on the hinge of the chair she tried to sit in. She decided to sit by the window and look at the stars because it was cooler and she had been sweating in her sleep. She looked at all the night stars and leaned her head against the wall. The blackness of the sky with the shining diamonds captivated her.

"I wonder. How is he?" She said to herself.

*********************ALL DONE AGAIN! PLEASE REVIEW! THANKS! SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER***************************


	12. Chapter 12- The Past and The present

**********I FINISHED MY STUDY SESSION! I PRY I GET AN A ON THIS EXAM! OH! I SAW THE NEW EPISODE OF THE NEW FATE STAY NIGHT! I LOVE IT! IT'S SOOOOO GOOD! BUT ANYWAYS, I DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY. I HAVE A LOT OF FREE TIME NOW THAT I UNDERSTAND THE MATERIALS FOR THE ACCOUNTING CLASS, BUT HERE YOU GUYS GO! PLEASE ENJOY! READ FOLLOW RATE AND REVIEW! ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA! **************

Darkness was all that could be seen. It smelled of mildew and sour milk. The bats of the cave hung upside down slumbering away. Nephilim was gasping for air. Despite him being brought back to life, he still needed life energy to sustain himself or else he would return to the burning flames of the underworld. He held his chest clenching onto his black robe. He was leaning over a rock, trying to gather himself. His beady black eyes could not be seen in the darkness of the cave.

"Sir." A voice called out to him. "You don't look so well."

"Of course I don't you fool?" The man hissed liked a snake.

"Forgive me. My deepest apologies sir." The woman said bowing down on her knees. She had violet hair and pale skin. It was tied back in a high ponytail. She wore black leggings and a black halter that suited her body perfectly. She had two weapons on each of her sides locked up in their casings. Her eyes were just as black as Nephilim's and her ears were pointy. She wore huge black stone earring and wore a huge black gem stone necklace. "I take it you need life energy sir. Please allow me to go gather some for you. I will be honored to."

"You can do so…But, it will only have a minimal effect." Nephilim responded. He was able to make his way to his dark throne and take a seat.

"Why is that sir? I don't understand." Nephilim took his staff and casted a spell that created a bright grey cloud. The woman watched as images of a baby appeared.

"A baby sir?"

"Yes….I need to find this child. Years ago, this child was born. When she came out of her mother's womb, she was dead. Her father brought her to me, begging and pleading to give this baby life, for I was the only one who could do so. So I did…..I locked away half of my life energy into that child…."

"I see. So if you can take it back…."

"Clever gal…I shall be a force to reckon with."

"Sir, I will find this girl for you. Where shall I begin?" The man casted a spell and opened a warp hole that led to some place. It was like a mini black hole. He placed his hand through it and grabbed something on the other side of the hole. When he pulled his arm back out, he was holding a skeleton. He took the end of his staff and used the sharp end to break a piece of the skeleton off. He chanted a spell and red light appeared around the shard.

"Take this. This skull is the skull of the father of the child. When next to her, the shard shall glow a bright red and you will know who that child is. When you find her Nazina, bring her to me at once. Do not harm her. Bring her here and I shall kill her myself."

"Yes, my lord." Nazina quickly took the skeleton shard and placed it in a tube and tied it around her neck. "I will find her. Don't you worry."

"Good, in the meantime….." Kabul is collecting energy for me so I shall be ok. We don't have a lot of time. I need you to find that girl before the next month comes about! Now! Go and seek!"

"Understood sir." With that, Nazina disappeared with a huge flash of smoke.

Xura hadn't seen Gilgamesh at all. When she woke up, he was gone. She assumed he had very important business to take care off. Xura was walking down the long halls trying to find a way to entertain herself. Maybe she should try to socialize with the Egyptians? They were her people after all. She wondered where everybody was. Xura looked at the stone clock. It was noon. Maybe everyone was eating lunch. She made her way to the dining hall. When she got there, she noticed the room was empty. She sighed. Even Syria was gone. The palace was so huge anyone could be anywhere. Xura did see one person sitting at the long bronze table. She blushed at how pretty the women was. She watched as the queen politely wiped her mouth with a handkerchief. When the queen looked up, she was startled. Again, she was lost for words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I'll take…um….my leave. I'm sorry once again." The queen jumped out of her seat.

"No! It's ok! You're not bothering me at all. Please, if you want to, join me. I can certainly use the company." Xura nodded and did so. She sat in a chair beside the queen.

"You're name is queen Setepenre again. Right?" The queen nodded.

"And you are Xura?" She nodded as well.

"Where is everyone?"

"They all decided to go into down, well at least the girls did. The boys went out to go horseback riding with their father."

"I see. You didn't join them?"

"No. I'm a late sleeper. I'll go with them next time."

"What about the king of Uruk?"

"Oh! The handsome one you were arguing with the other day?" Xura blushed.

"He is not…handsome…" Xura lied. Setepenre laughed.

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO! He is not! How could you ask that!?' Xura's whole face was flushed. Setepenre laughed even more.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to hit such a sensitive topic. But, I believe I saw him earlier. He did speak to me briefly. I must say, he is very handsome."

"He has the biggest ego I have ever seen. It's bigger than this whole world."

"Ha-ha. I see." Setepenre looked at Xura. She indeed was her younger self. "So, tell me. What brought you here to this Uruk? To the palace?"

"Um….let's see. Where do I begin? I lived here in Uruk with my father and sister all my life."

"I see. Just your father?"

"Yupp. Just my father."

"What about your mother?"

"I…I don't know. I never knew her. I'm not sure who she is. I don't know if she's dead or alive." Setepenre's heart sank. Soon, her eyes lit up.

"May I ask? How is you father?" Xura sank in her chair. She hated answering this question when people asked her.

"Um….he…you see. Well he died." Setepenre dropped the glass tea cup that she was sipping tea out of. Xura looked at the woman. Setepenre was fighting back a flood of tears. Her heart felt like it burst. She couldn't breathe.

"Are you ok your highness?" Setepenre had to regain her composure. Quickly. But, she couldn't contain her grief.

"Y-yes. I just forgot I had to do something! That's all. Please young lady, excuse me." She quickly got up and ran out of the room. Xura blinked blankly at the queen.

The queen made sure that she ran as far away as possible from the dining hall. She soon couldn't feel her legs. She collapsed to the floor. She let all of her tears pour out. Soon she started to wail. She couldn't feel her body. For so many years, she believed that one day she and her love could be reunited and that they could live together again as a family with their children. Hearing news of his death destroyed the queen for she did still love him deeply. The queen continued to wail and cry. Her grief was unimaginable.

Evening had come and Setepenre sat in her window looking at the night sky. She was still crying. She used the blue silk drapes to dry her tears without think. She sat in the comfortable white long chair distraught. Knock knock. She didn't respond.

"Set? Are you in there?" All she could do was look at the door. Soon the door flew open and in cam Neferutaten. She could tell that her sister was saddened by something. She wasn't the type to not interact with people. She approached her sobbing sister.

"Set, what's wrong?" she asked stroking her sister's head. It took a while for her to answer but, she finally did.

"I spoke today…to the eldest child. The girl, Xura. There's not a doubt that she is my blood."

"I know. When I first saw her, I knew right away that she had to be my niece. She resembles you. But, I don't understand. Did you tell her? That you're her mother?" The queen shook her head no. "So what is it?"

"I asked her…..how her father was, my dear Nippur…." Neferutaten continued to stroke her sister's hair waiting for her answer. She ceased to speak.

"Well. How is he? He didn't marry some other woman did he?" Setepenre shook her head no.

"No….He's….he's dead." Setepenre started to wail in grief again. Neferutaten gasped at the news and her eyes began to sting.

"How?"

"I didn't ask how. She told me he died." Neferutaten hugged her sister deeply knowing how much she loved Xura's father. After all, they did know each other from a young age. She cried with her sister.

"I'm terrible sorry." She let her sister cry in her lap.

_The young beauty slept in her bed slumbering a dreaming only pure thoughts. She had smile on her face. Her long hair was sprawled out across her red pillow. The moon shined on her skin making it look luminous. Chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck, chuck. That was the only sound that could be heard which caused the young girl to wake up. She woke up rubbing her bright red eyes and made her was toward the window. She saw that stones were in her room. She let her long silk pink night gown follow her. She continued to rub the sleep from her eyes. When she saw who it was, her heart jumped with joy._

"_Nippur! What are you doing here?" She whispered yelled. She saw he had a bouquet of white and pink lilies. The young man blushed._

"_I couldn't…I couldn't sleep. He stuttered. "I was up all night and I happened to be thinking about you." Setepenre blushed. She looked to the side of her window and opened a chest full of drapes and curtains. She quickly tied the white and pink ones together and tossed it down for Nippur to climb up._

"_Please, climb up." She demanded. He did so. He did it quickly and swiftly. He did stumble when he made it into her window. She hoisted him up._

"_I'm sorry. Excuse my clumsiness."_

"_No. don't apologize. You're lucky. My parents are away on business so they left me and my sister here."_

"_Oh? Is that so? I take it your father doesn't like me too much."_

"_He doesn't like any man who goes near his daughters so please don't take it personal." Nippur was staring at Setepenre. She was a goddess. Her beauty was too much. Setepenre put her hand on her hips. "What are you staring at?!" Nippur quickly regained his composure and handed her the gift he brought her._

"_For you!" He sort of yelled at her. She giggled._

'_Thank you." She said. "I love them." She placed them in her vase and used the glass pitcher beside it to pour water for the plants. She felt arms wrap around her waist. She blushed. "Nippur?" He started to kiss and suck on Setepenre's neck. She knew what he wanted. She was willing to give it to him. She turned around and kissed him passionately. He returned her kiss leading her to her bed. The two fell onto her bed kissing each other with extreme passion. Nippur took off his shirt revealing his abs. He also had a tattoo of the Egyptian arm on his arm as well. He pulled Setepenre's night gown up her smooth legs. He gulped as he got closer to her womanhood. Setepenre stopped his arms._

"_Wait." She blushed. "Um…" She was embarrassed. "I'm still… I'm still a virgin." Nippur blushed._

"_That's good. Because I am too." Setepenre's heart jumped._

"_So, we're giving our first time to each other?" Nippur nodded. "Please, be really careful. Don't hurt me too much."_

"_Why do you saw that?" He pulled her night gown off and she covered herself with her hands. She was slightly embarrassed. He pulled her hands away to look at her naked body._

"_My mother always say that my first time will be painful. She says ill bleed and everything." Nippur pinned the young woman's hands above her head._

"_I'll try my very best to be as gentle as possible? Ok?" She nodded. The two soon exchanged their virginity's and their souls to one another._

_Morning had come and the sun was shining brightly on Setepenre's cheeks. She was glowing. The heat from the sun made her wake up. She slowly came around and looked all over her room. She looked at lilies in the peach glass vase. She stared at them for a while. Then she remembered._

"_Nippur!" she looked around her room and noticed that he was gone. Her heart sank. When she moved her hand, she noticed a letter on her pillow. She opened it and read it aloud._

"_I'm sorry I couldn't stay, but I want to see you again later. After training, please come see me at Thebes. I'll be waiting. Let your body heal as well. Don't do too many vigorous activities." That's right. She had sex for the first time last night! It was everything she thought it would be. It was magical, loving and passionate. It was also really painful. She cried a lot. She looked at her pink sheets and saw blood was on them. She quickly got up to dress herself before she bathed. She had to get her sheets cleaned before her parents came home._

_Setepenre scrubbed her sheets quickly and roughly. Her lower region was sore and she had stomach cramps. Her sister stood at the door peeking through the opening to the wash room. The beautiful younger sister barged through the door letting her shoulder length hair fall out the ponytail she kept it in at night._

"_Didn't you just have your period?" Setepenre froze. She knew she had to answer her sister. She couldn't lie to her._

"_Y-yes."_

"_So why are you bleeding?" Setepenre didn't answer. She continued to scrub her sheets getting all of the blood out. Neferutaten stood and thought about. She jumped when she finally came to a conclusion._

"_By ra! You did it! Didn't you! You became a woman!?"_

"_Please don't tell mother and father. They will be furious!' Setepenre begged._

"_Why would I do that to my favorite big sister?" She laughed. She loved her sister dearly. They were very close._

"_Thank you Nefu."_

"_But…Tell me…how was it? Was it with Nippur?" Neferutaten sat on the wash room floor and crossed her legs in pretzel style. Her eyes were big waiting for her sister to give her details. Setepenre sat on the floor slowly trying to ignore her genital pain._

"_Well….where do I begin?"_

"_You're too slow Nippur!" Nippur was out of breath. He glared at his friend who beat him in the race. He beat him by five seconds._

"_Oh shut up and go back to Babylonia Kaleth." Nippur was panting. Kaleth laughed knowing that his dear friend was kidding. He re-tied his long ponytail and extended a gourd of water to his pal._

"_Thanks."_

"_Don't mention it." Kaleth began sipping on his water. While he did so, he noticed that there were markings on Nippur's back. He stared at them for a while. He also noticed that there was some on his arms. He peered closely then finally realized._

"_RA! No! Where did those scratches on your back come from?" Nippur spit out his water._

"_What scratches?" Nippur didn't feel the markings that Setepenre left on him. Kaleth began to point. "_

"_Those there, those here, those right there?" Nippur tried to look at his back but couldn't. "You got some last night didn't you you ol' hound dog you! I'm proud of ya!" Nippur blushed. "Hey! Men! Let's have a round of applause for Nippur who finally became a man!" Kaleth started clapping and the other trainees clapped their hands and whistled at Nippur._

"_Way to go!" One man yelled._

"_Yea! Welcome to manhood!" The applause kept coming._

"_I'm guessing it was that girl you were with in Thebes. The one with the red eyes. Setepenra?"_

"_Setepenre." Nippur corrected his friend._

"_Ah yes. There we go. How about we go to the pub and I'll get you a big boy drink. What do ya' say?"_

"_Maybe tomorrow. I can't tonight." Kaleth laughed._

"_Round 2 I see?"_

"_Shut up!" Nippur packed up his sword and his bow and arrows. He re-tied his sandals. He threw his bag over his back. "I'll see you tomorrow Kaleth."_

"_Yea! Yea! Don't come back with anymore scratches!" Kaleth yelled to his friend as he waved goodbye for the day. The men continued to whistle and coo at him._

**********************************SOOO THERES A BIT OF INFORMATION! IM SORRY I CONFUSED YOU GUYS! I KNOW THE STORY HAS SWAYED OFF FROM GILGAMESH A BIT, BUT, LATER CHAPTERS HE WILL HAVE HIS TIME TO SHINE. BUT PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW. THANKS!******************************************


	13. Chapter 13-Dissappear

**************************DECIDED TO UPDATE TONIGHT. IT'S A SLOW FRIDAY NIGHT, TIRED FROM THE WEEK. IM UPDATING ALL THREE STORIES OR I'LL TRY MY BEST TWO. REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN FATE, OR ANY OTHER SERIES THAT I WRITE A FAN FICTION ABOUT. SO PLEASE, READ AND REVIEW! ENJOY! MAY BE LEMON IN THIS SCENE. WE WILL SEE HOW IT GOES************************

Gilgamesh stood on his balcony gazing at the golden sunset. Another 2 weeks. Gilgamesh wasn't worried. He was prepared. Gilgamesh pulled his hair back, but, soon it fell in front of his smoldering red eyes. He adjusted his pants and pulled the golden tie to tighten his pants around his waist. Shepsekaf had offered Gilgamesh his army to help him fight this battle, but, as prideful as Gilgamesh was, he was not taking rations from another king. Despite his new alliance with the king, he still thought of him as inferior. His army was the strongest army in all of the world. Gilgamesh would not let another army out shine his.

Xura walked into the room that she shared with the king. At first she didn't see him, but she soon saw the king standing on his balcony gazing at his city. She smiled. Wait. She stopped when she noticed what she did. She grabbed the silk pink cloth that wrapped around her waist. She soon started to fidget with the long braid her hair was in. She played with the bow that was tied at the end. She slowly approached the king pushing the ruby red drapes out of her way. He didn't notice that she was there until she stood beside him. Gilgamesh looked over his right shoulder.

"Ah. You came to join me?" He asked.

"Can your ego become any bigger?" Gilgamesh laughed. He gazed at Xura. Her beauty was too much. Xura leaned over the balcony looking down at the front of the palace. She sighed.

"Woman? May I ask you something?"

"Ask what?" Xura glanced at Gilgamesh.

"What is it that you desire in your future? I take it you don't want to stay here forever. Am I wrong?"

"You're right."

"So what are your desires? May I ask?" Xura looked at the fountain. She watched the birds dance along the water.

"Well…I want to marry. Hopefully. Someday. I want children too."

"I see." Gilgamesh said closing his eyes. A slight breeze blew threw his hair. Gilgamesh sat down on a chair that was beside a palm plant outside on his balcony. He offered Xura seat. Xura held her skirt up as she walked over to sit beside Gilgamesh. She sat beside him looking at the sun. The wind blew the few strands of hair that was left out from her messy braid.

"You know, you're actually not a bad guy. I mean besides from you forcing yourself on me." Gilgamesh scoffed.

"Must you mention that?" Xura looked down in her lap.

"Sorry."

"Do not be. I was just kidding." Xura looked at the setting sun. The horizon was beautiful.

"You must never get tired of this view. Do you?"

"It's relaxing." Xura looked at Gilgamesh.

"Tell me, why do you act the way that you do?"

"How do I act?"

"Your ego." Xura asked. "I don't get it. You're actually really nice."

"I have my reasons."

"What are they?"

"I am a king. A king must be louder than any other, greedier than any other."

"I get it. But, I like this Gilgamesh. The nice Gilgamesh…You know it's funny."

"What is?" Gilgamesh asked leaning back in the chair.

"I've always dreamt about being a princess. Now here I am, living in this incredible palace. It's funny how life goes. But, I never got a chance to thank you."

"For what?"

"For bringing my sister to me. That was…..sweet." Soon a silence fell between the two. Xura's heart started to race. She quickly reverted back to a previous question. She was curious

"What about you? Don't you have to marry soon? A king does need his queen? Right?" Xura said fidgeting with her bow.

"Yes. Eventually. I can have as many wives as I desire." Xura rolled her eyes. His ego was showing again. He looked at Xura. He was smitten by her. He slightly blushed.

"What?" Xura choked.

"Will one day…..you become my wife and rule over Uruk, by my side?" Xura turned around to face the king.

"Uh…No…" She laughed as she began to walk away from the tall dignified man. As Xura passed by him, he quickly grabbed her wrist. Xura's bright red eyes met Gilgamesh's stern red eyes. "What?" Xura didn't understand what Gilgamesh wanted. Gilgamesh couldn't take it anymore. Her defiant attitude, her beautiful face, her slender body and her warm heart. He didn't understand it, the feeling in his heart, but, he knew he wanted her and only her. He pulled her in close and let his forehead touch hers. His strong hand rested upon her hips. Xura blushed, but, this time she wasn't resisting.

"Gilgamesh?" Xura was looking him in his eyes. He was an intoxicating man. Her heart was racing. She couldn't fight him this time. She secretly did have feelings for the king, but, her ego would never let her admit it. Gilgamesh pushed Xura's braid to the back of her and placed his hand on her soft cheek. Xura gulped. Hard. She was lost in him. It was like a spell was casted over, but, no spell was cast. Gilgamesh slowly let his lips touch Xura's soft lips. It was an electrifying kiss. Xura's heart was racing extremely fast. Gilgamesh pulled back and smirked at Xura waiting for her response. Xura stared at Gilgamesh. She liked the kiss. Her cheeks flushed and she nodded her head. Gilgamesh smiled and didn't hesitate to lean it to kiss Xura again. This time, he kissed her roughly. She kissed him back. Gilgamesh wrapped his arms around Xura's waist while she pressed her small hands on his strong chest. Gilgamesh began to walk away from the balcony leading Xura to his bed. He laid the girl on the large ruby draped sheets. He caught himself staring at her lost in her beauty. He couldn't speak. When Xura saw him untie her shirt, she quickly grabbed his hand a pushed it away.

"No." She said. Gilgamesh was confused. He didn't understand.

"No?" He asked. Xura's face turned a bright pink. She went to the back of her neck to undo the halter tie.

"I-I can do it myself." Gilgamesh sighed.

"As you wish." Gilgamesh watched as Xura untied her top. She was slow at it and a bit nervous. It wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked before. He watched in agonizing pain as Xura slowly undressed herself. She was under no spell. This was her. Gilgamesh vowed that she would be his one day and now it was happening. Xura was now topless and was covering herself. Her face was flushed. She felt hot suddenly. Gilgamesh grabbed the girl's long braid and unbraided it letting her hair fall loosely everywhere. Xura still looked slightly nervous.

"You're not afraid are you?" Gilgamesh said going in to attack Xura's collarbone. She shook her head no. "Good." Gilgamesh pushed Xura on his pillow letting his eyes meet hers once more. "I told you, that one day, you would submit yourself to me, did I not?" Then, Gilgamesh placed his lips against Xura's. The two kissed for a while. They kissed each other long and passionately.

BOOM BOOM BOOM BOOM!

There was a sudden knock at Gilgamesh's bedroom door. The two stopped their minor love session. Xura grabbed her shirt and used it to wrap around herself. Gilgamesh was slightly annoyed. He regained his composure and went to answer the door. When he answered the door, he saw that no one was there. He looked to each side of him and didn't see anybody.

"What the hell?" Gilgamesh thought that was odd. There was a knock at the door and no one was there to answer. He looked back at Xura as she dressed and she shrugged her shoulders. Just when Gilgamesh went to close his door, a slightly tan hand stopped him from doing so. Gilgamesh turned around to see who was interrupting him and his eyes widened. In front of him stood a beautiful woman. She too was a divine being and had the eyes of a goddess. They were red and purple. They were eyes that no human could ever have. She had long dark hair that was tied in a high ponytail. She wore a long sea green and purple gown with golden bracelets. She had a flower headband around her hair. Gilgamesh rolled his eyes knowing who the woman was. He didn't understand why she was there. She saw Gilgamesh's rude gesture.

"Well, hello to you too. Gilgamesh. It's been quite some time."

"Yes. It has. What are you doing here Ishtar?" Ishtar pushed Gilgamesh aside and opened the door to barge into his room. She stopped when she saw the young woman sitting on Gilgamesh's bed. She scanned her up and down and looked back at Gilgamesh.

"You're into peasants now? You truly have no shame Gilgamesh." Xura's blood was boiling. She looked at Gilgamesh expressing her anger. Xura had no idea who this woman was.

"Excuse me, I believe you should dismiss yourself Ishtar." Xura blinked when Gilgamesh said her name.

"As in the Goddess?"

"Yes I am a Goddess you feeble minded maid. Now can you fetch me some water. I'm awfully parched." Ishtar said with her legs crossed looking at her neatly trimmed nails.

"Excuse me!" Xura was just about to approach the goddess but Gilgamesh intervened.

"Ishtar. Please. Step outside. Don't make me have to use force." She could tell that Gilgamesh was serious. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll go. But we need to talk. Your mother sent me here."

"Just go for now. We shall chat later." Ishtar stood up from Gilgamesh's bed and left his room taking spirit form. Silver glitter was all that was left behind. Xura looked at Gilgamesh.

"Maybe it was a mistake for me to come here." She said as she went to exit the door.

"Wait." Gilgamesh said grabbing Xura by her slim waist. "I didn't know she was coming. My apologies." Gilgamesh stroked Xura's soft cheek. She blushed.

"Look. Just go talk to her. I'll just…I'll just see you later ok?"

"Xura it's not even….." Gilgamesh knew Ishtar since childhood. She was always obnoxious and always looked down on beings lesser than her. She was a beautiful goddess. She was the goddess of fertility and lust. Gilgamesh placed a hand on Xura's shoulder.

"I'm going to go into town ok? If that is alright with you?"

"By yourself? I can't have my greatest treasure roaming around in a city full of mongrels." Xura sighed.

"Fine. You can send someone to come with me." Gilgamesh pulled Xura in close to him. His arms were so strong.

"Can we finish where we left off?" Gilgamesh asked kissing the young girl once again.

"Um…" Xura said pretending to kiss Gilgamesh. "No." She smiled. She soon started to walk off. Gilgamesh cursed Ishtar under his breath. Xura walked out of the extravagant bedroom leaving the king behind unpleased.

Xura adjusted the garb that was protecting her skin from the sun. It was nice to be back in the city of Uruk. She really wanted to see Ritharj and her foster family. Those were the only people she could think about. As the carriage pulled the kings prize throughout the city, people stared trying to see if it was the king himself. Xura was slightly jealous. How could he have brought another woman? Was he really that insensitive? Xura unfolded her arms and peeked out of the dark curtains that shielded her from the outside. Something caught her attention.

"Salenj?"

"Yes?" The man answered Xura.

"Tell the driver to stop here. I want to see that little shop." Xura demanded. The driver did so. He stopped in front of a little store. It was very unfamiliar to Xura. All the time she spent in the city of Uruk, she never saw it before. It looked like a jewelry shop. It was a medium sized hut with different earrings made of bronze and copper. She saw necklaces made of gold. It wasn't the finest of gold, but, it was a decent grade. She saw foreign pearls and sea shells. She was amazed by the fascinating jewelry. She slowly ran her hands across the smooth pearls. She did want to purchase something, but, wasn't sure what she wanted. Suddenly a woman dressed in a black dress appeared. Her hair was long and violet. She looked like a gypsy. Xura stared at the woman.

"Can I help you?" The woman finally asked.

"Um…actually. Yes you can. Do you see these here? Do you have any of these in blue?"

"Ah! Yes! We do. I have some right here if you want to see."

"That's great."

"Are you looking for a present for somebody?"

"No…"Xura chuckled. "I'm just doing a little…how you say, I'm doing retail therapy."

"I see. I think that these gold ones right here would look pretty on you. It will definitely bring out your complexion."

"You think so?"

"Yes! Yes! Especially if you have a boyfriend. Do you?" Xura rolled her eyes. She didn't want to be reminded of that womanizing creep.

"No. None. At all." As Xura looked at the head chains placed on stone mannequins Xura didn't notice, but, the shops keeper was digging in her dress pocket. Nazina noticed that her pocket started to glow a bright red. She decided to check it while Xura wasn't looking. Xura was still looking at the head chains. She thought she would buy one as a gift and for the youngest princess of Egypt. Nazina chuckled evilly to herself. She never thought that the person she was looking for would walk right into her trap. Nazina walked behind Xura slowly. Xura didn't hear Nazina approach her from behind. Soon enough Nazina took a book and knocked Xura in her head. Xura instantly fell out. It was like falling asleep. Nazina stared at the unconscious beauty lying on the floor. She grinned to herself. Her job was done.

"Master will be pleased." She picked the unconscious girl up and escorted her to the back of the shop. There she opened a portal that led to a different realm. She stepped through the black and purple vortex and disappeared with Gilgamesh's prize.

Salenj stood outside tapping his arm in frustration. Why was Xura taking so long? He knew women took forever, but, come on. This was ridiculous. Salenj through his cape around him and marched into the hut. He was furious.

"Xura! Women what are you doing that takes you so long? Lord Gilgamesh will get angry if you're not back….." Salenj looked around the shop. It was….empty. He didn't see the shop keeper nor did he see Xura. "Xura! Girl? Where are you? This is not funny! Please come out!" Salenj yelled into the dark brown walls of the hut. All he could see was smoke from lit candles. He slowly walked around the hut looking at all the jewelry. The once shining gold jewels were now turning to ash.

"What the hell?" Salenj said looking around surprised. He could tell some type of sorcery was being used. As Salenj examined the hut more, he noticed something on the floor. It was Xura's gold stud earring. He knew something wasn't right. A guard immediately came in the hut when Salenj called him to do so.

"My lord? What is going on?"

"It's the girl." Salenj said looking at earring. "Something's not right….." He grasped the earring in his hand. "Someone has her. Lord Gilgamesh will have someone's head by night fall."

"Shall I send a messenger right away sir?" The guard asked.

"No. Allow me to tell him." Salenj said immediately leaving to mount a horse. He knew Xura wouldn't run because of her sister. She loved her sister dearly and would never leave Syri behind. The question was…..

Why would anyone kidnap Xura?"

******************SORRY GUYS! IVE BEEN SO BUSY! IVE TYPED THIS UP BUT IVE HAVENT HAD A CHANCE TO POST THIS AT ALL! IM SOOOOO SOOOO SORRY! THERE WILL BE MORE SO PLEASE READ AND ENJOY! **********************


	14. Chapter 14-the truth

*****************Sooo I'm continuing this story please review tell me what you think. Sorry. Life is crazy right now!********************

Gilgamesh sat on his golden thrown with the wings of a phoenix extending from it. The Egyptians sat across the room sitting in their chairs. Everyone had an expression on their face that wasn't pleasant. Especially Setepenre. Everyone was scared. Gilgamesh had one nasty temper.

"What are you telling me Salenj? Someone took my prize?!" Salenj bowed his head nervously. "How the hell did you let that happen?! Gilgamesh yelled as he threw a spear at Salenj. He summoned it from his gate of Babylon. Salenj was frightened.

"My lord. I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." Gilgamesh couldn't even look at Salenj.

"Do we know who took her?" He growled.

"No sir. We don't. I'm sorry." Gilgamesh's face was that of a lion who let his pray get away.

"How the hell don't you know?!" Gilgamesh's loud voice boomed throughout the palace. Everyone was looking at the ground. Gilgamesh was digging his nails into his chair.

"My lord. She went into a store and she was gone. Your highness." Gilgamesh stood up from his chair.

"If you don't find her, I will have your head and displayed to the city of Uruk. Understand?"

"Yes...sir". Gilgamesh stormed out of the room angry. He was furious. How dare someone take his most prized possession? He couldn't believe it. Who would take her? Setenpre felt grief that her eldest daughter was missing. She hated that she was so helpless and couldn't protect her children. Neferutaten looked at her sister. She remembered the night that they had arrived. The sage said his name was Nephilim right? Although he didn't look the same, Neferutaten recognized the name.

"Setepenre?" She turned around to face her younger sister.

"What is it?"

"I think there is something you should know..."

As Gilgamesh stormed around the palace sending every guard to look for his love. Setenpre watched the distraught king. The princes of Egypt offered to help him find her. They set out on their stallions and rampaged through out of the city of Uruk. Setepenre watched behind a pillar while Gilgamesh geared his horse to look for Xura. She knew she had to say something so she cleared her throat. Gilgamesh turned around to face the queen. He realized that she resembled Xura.

"Your majesty. I need to tell you something."

"That is? If you're looking to bed me now is not the time." Setepenre rolled her eyes.

"No. Listen. When...Xura was a baby...she was stillborn." Gilgamesh turned to face the queen as she played with her hands.

"What?"

"She wasn't alive. She came from my womb, dead."

"She's your daughter?" Setenpre nodded. Gilgamesh was shocked. They did look alike but he didn't think the queen of Upper Egypt was her mother. He wouldn't have guessed.

"So you know who took her? Wait...if she was still born...how is she?"

"Look. The sage you call Nephilim wasn't always a sinister sage? was he?" Gilgamesh shook his head no. "Exactly. He was a good magician who spread magic and happiness to the land. My daughter, Xura is my first born. Out of the grief I had as well as her father, we sought a way to bring our daughter back. Magic was the only way. We prayed to the gods and nothing came. So, Xura's father took the corpse to Nephilim. He saw how grief stricken Nippur was so he gave a piece of his soul to our dear baby. My sister told me that Nephilim came here. He's seeking revenge. He is that of a rotting spirit and needs some sort of life force to survive. Half of it is in Xura so..."

"He kidnapped her to take it back." Gilgamesh snarled breaking a piece of stone from a pillar. He was pissed. Setenpre nodded.

"The only way he could take it back is of he kills her. That's the only way."

"We must find her. Where would he take her?"

"Honestly...I haven't a clue." Gilgamesh mounted his horse. "I will find her before he lays a hand upon her. You have my word." Gilgamesh signaled his horse to take leave. The horse sped off leaving a trail of dust and sand behind.

"Please bring her back safely." Setepenre prayed.

Xura laid on a cold pillar. Her head was pounding and all she could see was darkness. Where the hell was she? She thought? The last thing she remembered was that she was looking at jewels and diamonds and now she was in some dark, cold and spooky place. She looked around trying to ignore the slight pain that was coming from her head. She squinted her eyes thinking that it was going to go away, but, it wasn't. When she tried to sit up, she couldn't. Something was restraining her. She heard rattling. She knew she was being chained down. She felt the cold metal against her wrists. Xura started to panic, trying to jerk the chains from the cold stone. It was not working.

"My dear, are you not comfortable?" Xura turned to face the sinister man. Her heart grew even more angry and resentful when she heard the voice. Although she couldn't really see, she knew who the voice belonged to. It was the same voice of the man who took her father's life. Nephilim. Xura watched as candles lit up around her. She was the sacrifice all over again. There she saw him in his dark cape and his beady black eyes. Next to him, Xura saw the shops keeper. She had changed attire. She knew she was responsible for Xura being there.

"Why am I here?" Xura asked angrily.

"My dear, look at how you have grown!" Xura watched as Nephilim circled her slowly. This made her nervous.

"Please, let me go!" Xura flinched as Nephilim grabbed her face.

"I'm sorry dear, but, I'm afraid I can't do that." He laughed as his spear started to glow bright red.


	15. Chapter 15- Gone too soon

***********SO IM UPDATING TODAY! IM STILL WORKING ON THE HOLY GRAIL WAR FAN FICTION! IT'S JUST TAKING A WHILE TO GET THE CHARACTERS DOWN AND THEIR PERSONALITIES JUST RIGHT! SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! SOMEONE ASKED ME ABOUT IT TODAY. IT'S ON ITS WAY! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THE FATE FRANCHISE OR HAVE ANY AFFILIATION WITH IT OR ITS OWNER! SO DON'T ASK ME WHY DID FATE ZERO OR STAY NIGHT END THE WAY IT DID! ASK GEN UROBUCHI OR UFOTABLE! AH! I JUST NOTICED! GEN UROBUCHI IS THE WRITTER FOR PSYCHO PASS TOO! THAT'S WHY I LOVE BOTH SERIES SO MUCH! ANYWAYS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! **********

Xura struggled trying to break free from the chains that bounded her to the stone. She didn't understand what Nephilim wanted with her. She just wanted to be released. Sweat was causing Xura's dark violet hair to stick to her face. Her eyes were thought of a wild flame that couldn't be put out. She was very angry. What did Nephilim want with her? She didn't understand? Was he doing this to get back at Gilgamesh?

"What do you want with me? Xura asked the pale sage. His long finger nails grasped his staff and touched Xura's cheek.

"What do I want with you she ask?" He laughed into the ceiling. "What do I want with her?" Xura didn't understand what the hell was so amusing.

"Are you going to kill me? Just like you killed my father?" Xura asked Nephilim with resentment.

"Ah! I see you must remember me. I was looking for you that night you know. Ah yes! But I couldn't find you! Your father Nippur hid you well."

"You were looking for me?" Xura asked not understanding what Nephilim was talking about.

"Yes, are you not his first born?" Nephilim began to circle Xura. "You indeed are. I remember you. Ah yes….I remember when your father brought you to me. You were a cold and lifeless thing."

"What are you talking about?" Xura questioned Nephilim curiously.

"Your father must have never told you." Nephilim pushed a candle out of the way to sit beside Xura. He touched her long thick braid and started to laugh all over again.

"Your father brought you to me. You were a lifeless child. Your life was taken from you as soon as you came from the womb." Xura's eyes widened in disbelief. How was she alive then? She didn't understand. "You were so pale and I felt bad for your mother and father. The grief that they had was unbearable, so, me being the good magician that I use to be…. I gave your life my dear."

"No…" Xura said in disbelief.

"Ah! It's true. It's oh so very true! But don't worry my dear, you will soon join your dear father in the next life. You see…. I need the piece of my soul back dear. A part of me lives in you!" Nephilim said pointing from him to Xura with his long bony index finger. Xura didn't want to believe it, but, why else would her father tell her to hide in their cellar? He was protecting her. He died because of her. Xura's eyes welled up with tears. It was her fault he was gone. It was her fault he died such a horrible death.

"Ah, such beauty you have." Nephilim said stroking Xura's cheek. "You inherited your mother's genes."

"My mother?" Xura sniffled letting her tears fall. "You didn't kill her too?! Did you?!" She said jerking the chains slightly hurting her wrist.

"Oh, No, no, no, no. She is alive my dear. I see." Nephilim said as he used his spear pointing it to Xura. "Someone placed a few memory blocks on your memories child."

"Memory blocks? Someone made me forget something? My memories?" Xura was so confused. What was going on?

"Yes, A spell. You don't even remember your own mother?" Nephilim held up his spear and chanted words that Xura didn't quite understand. She watched as his staff's orb turned a bright green. A sudden wind came about turning all of the candles flames from orange to black. Nephilim pointed his spear to Xura. "Before you die, I shall let you have your memories back young girl!" With that being said a big bright light appeared and it flashed brightly before Xura's eyes.

"What's going on?" Xura asked. She felt adrift. It felt like her soul had left her body. Was she dead? Xura looked over to her left and saw a house. It wasn't a big house, but, it wasn't small. There she saw cows, camels and horses. She recognized one of the horses. It was a beautiful black stallion. His name was Mirren. That was her father's horse. She remembered how much he loved that horse. He told Xura that he grew up with Mirren and that was his greatest companion. He served as his aid in many battles being that he was in Egyptian army. Wait….The Egyptian army? Xura began to walk over to the house passing the beautiful flowers that were in a pot and the pond that laid diagonal to the house. The water was clear blue and the camels drank from it. Xura stood in front of the brown entrance. She went to open the door, but, she couldn't she walked right through the door. She felt as if she was going to fall, but, she quickly regained her composure. When she looked up she saw a nice home that felt vibrant and cozy. She saw a fireplace that wasn't lit, but, had wood in it. She saw a dining table and a kitchen that was kept extremely neat. It reminded her of her kitchen back in Uruk. She smiled at the memory. She walked over to a toy she saw laying on the floor. It was a toy that she remembered now that the memory spells were lifted from her. It was a little Egyptian doll. A lot of Egyptian girls played with dolls like the one Xura tried to touch. She went right through the doll. The doll was dressed in a white linen and had black yarn as hair. The dolls were made in numerous shades due to the fact that the Egyptian people themselves had many skin tones and complexions. From the lightest ivory to the darkest ebony. Xura's doll was a tan doll and her hair was tied in a ponytail. She had Egyptian beads tied on each strand of yarn that was her hair. The stitches in the dolls face made the doll look like she was smiling all of them time and the dolls big black eyes shined with hope. It was cute doll. Xura named her doll Xura number 2. She remembered she would carry that doll everywhere with her. Suddenly, Xura heard a voice that she recognized. She quickly ran towards the dining room to see if she was correct. She quickly made her way to the dining room and her heart melted. There she saw her father. He seemed alive and well. Xura ran to hug him.

"Father!" Xura yelled as she tried to hug him, but, it was not use. She went straight through him as well. Xura's eyes watered with tears as she picked herself off of the floor. When she stood up, her eyes widened with disbelief. She saw a very familiar face. It was that of a woman who she had met not too long ago. She sat beside her and had lunch with her until she stormed out. Xura was starting to piece the information together. She didn't want to believe it though. Xura backed up as she saw her younger self cling to the now familiar woman. Xura stared at herself. She was adorable. She had two pigtails with white bows at the end of each one. She looked at the woman and noticed that she was carrying a baby in her arms. Nippur passed by and walked straight through Xura. Xura jumped at the weird feeling of someone being able to walk through her. She watched as her father took the baby from the woman's arms.

"You should be in bed."

"I know, but, it's so depressing in that room Nippur. I can't take it." Nippur sighed.

"Stubborn as ever Setepenre." Xura's mouth dropped when her father confirmed her suspicions.

"No…" Xura said holding her hands to her mouth. Xura continued to watch as Nippur pulled out a seat for Setepenre to sit in. She sat in it slowly. The younger Xura jumped in Setepenre's lap.

"Mommy! Why does Syria sleep all the time? She's supposed to be my sister! She's no fun." Setepenre laughed at Xura's remark. She pulled her pigtail playfully.

"She's a baby. That's what babies do. They sleep."

"Well….she needs to wake up. We have to play."

"Sheesh Xura. So demanding." Her father said giving Syria a bottle. He was giving the baby water making sure she didn't dehydrate.

"I wonder who she gets it from." Setepenre said raising an eyebrow.

"That's so you! Not me!"

"Uh!" the couple argued back and forth playfully while the younger Xura watched her loving parents. She remembered now. She remembered everything.

Xura woke up on the same stone alter that she tried to break free from. Her vision was blurry, but, soon it came together. Her eyes watered. Setepenre, one of the queens of Egypt was her mother. She let the tears stroll down her face from the memories. How could she forget who her mother was? They looked extremely happy as a family. Why did those days have to end? She soon began to sob. The candles surrounding Xura turned from black to orange again. Nephilim sat on a stone pillar beside Xura. He folded his hands together cracking his bony knuckles.

"So, you remember now? Do you not?" Xura didn't answer. She was in too much of a shock. "Very well. I let you have your last precious moment. Remember your forgotten memories before you journey to the afterlife dear." Nephilim raised his staff and started to chant a spell. The orb started to glow a bright red. He placed the staff on Xura's heart and her body emitted a red light. She couldn't breathe. She hardly could even scream. Nephilim laughed sinisterly as he drained Xura of her life force transferring it back to him. Xura felt faint. Was this really it? Just when she remembered who she was and her past, was she really going to die? Slowly, Xura closed her eyes gasping for breaths of air. It was no use. Nephilim was able to gain the life he gave to Xura back. Xura's heart ceased to beat and she inhaled her final breath of air. A darkness swarmed around Nephilim and when it vanished, he appeared to be younger. He looked stronger and taller. He didn't look like a sinewy dead corpse. He actually looked human. His eyes were still a beady black. And his cloak was fitted to his now muscular body. The tattoos on his head were glowing a bright black now that he was stronger than ever.

Setepenre dropped a glass on the floor in the dining chambers. She suddenly felt strange. She felt like something had been taken from her.

"Are you alright?!" Alia said running to queen's aid. She lifted the queen up just when she was about to fall.

"Yes, I am fine. I think…." Setepenre answered. She knew something was wrong.

Gilgamesh continued to rampage the city of Uruk looking for Xura. There was still no sign of her anywhere. Gilgamesh heard the people of Uruk suddenly start screaming as the sky turned crimson. The sky looked like blood. Gilgamesh and his men watched alongside the Egyptian prince's. All of sudden, there was a big flash of black thunder that crackled loud enough for the entire middle east, Africa, Europe and Asia to hear. Gilgamesh knew it was him. It never thundered in the desert. Gilgamesh's eyes widened as he saw a huge beam of dark light and Nephilim's face in it. He could hear Nephilim's evil laugh.

"Xura…" Gilgamesh said. He whipped the horse with the tassel and sped off in the direction towards the light. The princes of Egypt followed him. "Please be ok." Gilgamesh thought to himself. Enkidu caught up to Gilgamesh and rode beside his dear friend. Gilgamesh didn't know that one of his greatest battles were going to begin so early. He also didn't know that Xura, his most prized possession in the world was now….

Dead.

***********SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! I REALLY APPRECIATE EVERYONES FEEDBACK AND SUPPORT. DON'T FORGET TO FAVORITE AND FOLLOW TOO! THANKS A BUNCH GUYS! ***************


	16. Chapter 16- The war Begins

*****************SLOW FRIDAY NIGHT. JUST CHILLING. BEEN OUT ALL WEEK SO I DECIDED TO STAY IN TONIGHT. ALSO…I DECIDED TO UPDATE! HAHA! BUT HERE YOU GUYS GO! AND WHERE IS EVERYBODY?! PEOPLE STOPPED REVIEWING MY STORIES! ALSO, PSYCHOPASS OMG. I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT TO WRITE ANYMORE. IT JUST GOT TOO CRAZY. I DON'T KNOW WHICH DIRECTION TO GO IN FOR MY STORY THE LOVE OF SIBYL SO IF ANYONE HAS ANY IDEAD, PLEASE SHARE THEM. I HAVE WRITERS BLOCK ON THAT STORY! IM SO SAD! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW**********

Gilgamesh pushed his beautiful stallion to go faster with Enkidu and his men alongside him. They continued to follow the beam of light that was shining in the sky. As Gilgamesh and his army passed through the city of Uruk and into the desert, the light suddenly vanished.

"Damn it!" Gilgamesh cursed. Now he didn't know which direction to continue in.

"It's ok." A brown hand touched the king's shoulder. "I sent my eagle ahead of us so when he return, he should lead the way." Userkaf nodded his head assuring Gilgamesh. "We just have to wait."

"I can't wait! I have to!-"

"I know King of Uruk, but, until my bird returns…there's nothing we could really do. I could tell although the light appeared to be right near us, the ray was coming from a far distance. It could be days before Rion comes back. For now King of Uruk, we should turn back. Your men is unequipped with the proper food and water. If they go into the desert without supplies, they will die. Sir." Gilgamesh held onto the horse strap angrily. He didn't want to turn back. He wanted to find Xura. He hated it when things that belonged to him got stolen. Nephilim was going to pay for this and Gilgamesh wanted to make sure that he was the one who beheaded the fiend. Gilgamesh thought about it for a moment and turned his men around. He would find Xura. He swore it not only to himself, but, to her mother.

The month had come to an end and Nephilim's threat was being carried out. Locust began to swarm the lower city of Uruk. Fires were being set. His minions were killing the town's people left and right. Gilgamesh was doing his best to fight Nephilim and his army off, but, many of his men got killed. Nephilim's army was strong especially with the help of dark magic. Kabul ran his pale hand against Xura's face. He pushed the beads that was wrapped around his wrist out of his way and admired the deceased girl's beauty.

"Why are you playing with a corpse Kabul?"

"She's beautiful. Don't you think?" Nazina walked beside the muscular man with two twin blades sheathed on his back. He had evil markings on his muscular and toned body and pointy ears similar to Nazina.

"It's strange…..She's been dead for a week. Why is she not stiff nor decaying?"

"You're right. That is odd." Kabul touched Xura again. "She's cold. No pulse or heartbeat. She's dead."

"Maybe we should just bury her." Nazina said getting ready to pick the young woman up.

"DON'T!" A loud voice yelled. Nazina and Kabul quickly placed Xura back on the same stone alter that she was killed on and bowed on one knee quickly on the dark, cold cement ground.

"Our lord, we weren't trying to disobey you. We just thought it was time to dispose of her. That's all sir." Nazina said nervously.

"Oh. Believe me. I know. If you thought off betraying me, I would send you back to hell. But, look at her arms." Nazina and Kabul looked at the markings on Xura's body.

"What are they sir?" Nazina asked. Kabul had noticed them, but, wasn't sure of wait they were. Nephilim threw a piece of his black cloak over his shoulder.

"Those are the markings of a woman who belongs to the king of Uruk himself."

"You're saying that she was his…..wife or soon to be?"

"Yes…" Nephilim began to laugh sinisterly as he grabbed his staff from his dark throne. "It is time to wage the final stage of our war and this will definitely anger lord Gilgamesh." Nephilim said as he chuckled evilly. "Shall we begin?"

Setenpre and Neferutaten watched as Gilgamesh's men were being carried into the palace one by one on a stretcher. Some were in cotton body bags and would never breathe the air of Uruk ever again. Gilgamesh watched angrily putting a dent in the balcony rail.

"Calm down Gilgamesh. It's going to be ok." Enkidu said trying to reassure his friend.

"Most of my men are being wiped out! How is everything going to be ok?!" He hissed. Enkidu knew he was right. He knew that Xura being held captive was what was pissing Gilgamesh off extremely. He often caught Gilgamesh touching the flower pin that he gave Xura to wear in her hair. The king searched and searched all over Uruk but she couldn't be found. Userkaf's eagle didn't pick up any traces of the girl. That angered Gilgamesh even more. Gilgamesh sympathized for Xura's sister, Syria. She cried and cried waiting for her sister to return. She didn't understand who would take her and why? Syria sat in her room most of the time crying her eyes out. She was scared. Setepenre tried to console her youngest daughter, but, felt grief. She knew Xura wasn't ok. It was a mother's intuition.

"Um…..Gilgamesh?" Enkidu said staring passed the palace gates. Enkidu had a keen vision and could see very well. He pulled on his friends arm pointed off into the distance. Gilgamesh saw a swarm of darkness making its way towards the palace. Damn it.

"Get everyone inside!" Gilgamesh could feel his blood boiling. He swiftly jumped off of his balcony and landed heavily in a tiny sand pit beneath him. Enkidu went to do as he was told. He grabbed the women of Egypt that graced the palace and took them to safety. The four princes of Egypt refused to go anywhere. They were warriors as well as Gilgamesh and wanted to aid him. Gilgamesh walked across the long stone pathway that led to the palace gates. The sky war turning dark as if night fall was to come about. Gilgamesh was ready. If he had to handle this all by himself he would. The four princes of Egypt followed Gilgamesh on their stallions. Gilgamesh didn't seem to notice. When Salenj heard news of what was going on, he immediately summoned more of the army to take their stance and aid Gilgamesh. They marched behind him in synch with each other. Despite the number of causalities, there was still enough men left to fight. Their armors shined in gold and silver. Their lineup was unbreakable. Each man held their spears, bows, arrows and other weapons in their hands waiting for their commander to tell them when to strike. Gilgamesh gritted his teeth when he saw Nephilim. Nazina and Kabul was beside him. His army looked like hell had risen and walked the earth. Gilgamesh redirected his eyes to the muscular man holding what looked like a body in his arms. Gilgamesh felt that he stopped breathing for a second. His anger was getting the best of him. If that was who he thought it was, hell was about to be risen. Nephilim chuckled when he saw Gilgamesh's expression. He placed his staff in the stand continuing to hold onto it. After Enkidu hid all the women and servants he quickly took his place beside his friend. He could see Gilgamesh was boiling with rage. His face was red and his eyes were that of a demon out for blood. Gilgamesh lifted his head and glared at Nephilim through his blonde bangs.

"WHERE IS SHE?!" Gilgamesh roared loud enough for the entire city of Uruk to hear. Nephilim laughed because he found it amusing that Gilgamesh was so upset. His beady black and demonic eyes met Gilgamesh's fiery red ones that were set ablaze.

"Who? Lord Gilgamesh?!" He mocked continuing to laugh.

"DON'T FUCK AROUND! WHERE IS SHE NEPHILIM! I KNOW EVERYTHING AND I KNOW YOU HAVE HER! WHERE IS SHE?! WHERE IS XURA?" Nephilim's laugh was so loud and obnoxious that Gilgamesh started to open his gate of Babylon. He would make sure that he chopped his body up into little pieces. Nephilim looked at Kabul and nodded his head. Kabul took the dark cloak that was covering the young woman and threw it to the ground. Gilgamesh's eyes were that of the pit of hell itself. His eyes glowed red with anger so brightly that even the troops that stood behind him were afraid.

"YOU BASTARD!" Gilgamesh yelled. He was aiming all of his swords at him. The sky was red with pointy objects of gold, emerald and silver pointing at the dark army that stood in front of him. Axes, spears, lances and swords were awaiting Gilgamesh's signal. Gilgamesh wasn't thinking. He was so wrapped up in his rage that he didn't think that he was going to injure Xura's body. He swung the objects at Nephilim and his followers creating a loud booming noise that roared through the city of Uruk. The sky was filled with bright flashes of gold and silver. Gilgamesh's army covered their eyes from the light and the dust and wind that blew strongly. The horse neighed and dug their hooves into the ground making sure not to get blown away. Enkidu had to grab his friend.

"GIL! STOP! YOU WILL INJURE HER BODY!" Enkidu was crying. He liked Xura. He liked her because she was a kind person and often talked with him. He liked her because she was able to change the cruel heart of his dearest friend. Gilgamesh stopped his assault realizing what he probably had just done. Damn it he thought. As soon as the smoke cleared, Gilgamesh grew even angrier. Nephilim was able to put up a protective barrier around him and his men. It was a large orb that of a reality marble and it emitted a purple light. Gilgamesh was relieved, but, he couldn't believe that someone was able to survive from his gate pf Babylon. Nephilim lowered the barrier and laughed sinisterly at Gilgamesh's attempt. Kabul threw Xura's lifeless body across the sands to Gilgamesh. Bunefer and Userkaf quickly ran to grab the girl.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Gilgamesh roared grief stricken. He walked over to the young woman whose eyes use to enlighten his soul. His eyes were stinging and his heart couldn't take the pain that came about. He stood in front of Xura's lifeless body. He kneeled beside her angry at the disrespect that Kabul had shown to her body. Gilgamesh took her into his arms. She was cold and her beautiful glowing complexion was no more. She looked washed out. She looked as if she was in a peaceful sleep. Obviously Gilgamesh could tell that Nephilim didn't kill her brutally. There were no wounds on her body. Gilgamesh pushed her hair out of her face and touched her freezing cheek. The woman that he constantly argued with, the only woman in the world who had the balls to stand up to Gilgamesh, the only woman who made him smile was lying dead in his arms. Gilgamesh stared at her peaceful face and soon saw drops of water covering it. Salenj, Userkaf and Bunefer watched with the rest of the army. No one ever saw Gilgamesh cry before. Gilgamesh couldn't even remember when the last time he cried was. He stood up and kissed Xura's forehead walking over to Salenj. Enkidu wiped his eyes, but, his tears kept falling. Gilgamesh placed Xura in Salenj's arms. Salenj stared at the girl who was so full of fire and life. Now she was a dead corpse. He even began to cry. She brought such life and happiness to the palace.

"Take her back to the palace Salenj. Prepare her body for a burial." Salenj still in shock nodded his head obeying his King.

"Will you be ok sir?" Gilgamesh nodded.

"I will avenge her." Gilgamesh's eyes were glowing a bright red and yellow electricity was surrounding his body. Salenj knew that Gilgamesh was going to avenge Xura and that his rage was spiraling out of control. Salenj took off with two other soldiers who worked as guards and sped off towards the palace holding Xura tightly. Gilgamesh walked over towards Nephilim. Kabul decided that he would fight for his master. He approached Gilgamesh taking his blade from off of his back. He let the bandages fall off of it. Gilgamesh continued to walk towards Nephilim paying Kabul no mind. Just when Kabul was about to swing his blade at Gilgamesh, Gilgamesh grabbed Kabul by his arm and ripped it off. Blood gushed everywhere. Nazina was in shock. Gilgamesh was strong and she knew that he was going to be a worthy advisory. Kabul screamed in pain holding his arm as blood stained the sand. Gilgamesh's energy was so much that it was creating a sand storm.

"I'm going to take pleasure in ripping you from limb to limb!" Gilgamesh said as he charged at Nephilim who was standing on the front line. Gilgamesh's general took that as the signal to strike and soon the battle began.

Salenj entered the palace and held Xura in his arms taking her to the offering room. That was where people were taken when they passed and their bodies were taken there for embalming. Syria didn't know what was going on and had been in her room for most of the day. She didn't understand why no one was walking around the palace. She wondered around looking for someone to play with. As she walked down the hallway, she saw Salenj and the two guards behind him. She ran towards Salenj happily.

"Mr. Salenj!" When Salenj heard Syria's sweet voice, his heart couldn't take it. He knew he would have to be the one to tell her. Alia was looking for Syria to bring her down in the cellar with her and the others. She wanted to make sure she was safe and was scared when she didn't see her down there. Setepenre joined the maid. Syria held her red dress up in her hands and jumped happily behind Salenj.

"Syria! There you are!" Alia yelled trying to grasp the girl. "Please. Come with me quickly."

"Wait! I have to see Mr. Salenj." Salenj stood frozen in his tracks. He let tears fall. He had promised Syria that he would bring Xura back. He promised he would bring her back safely. Xura was dead in his arms. He broke his promise and couldn't face the young girl.

"Please! Come with me child!" Alia said tugging on Syria's arm.

"Wait! Let go! I just have to ask Mr. Salenj a question!" Syria yelled as she tried to pull away from Alia. "Did you find Xura!?" Salenj couldn't lie to her. He nodded his head and Syria could tell he did so. Alia let Syria go. She ran in front of Salenj and was extremely happy. Syria looked at the familiar young woman who was in Salenj's arms. She thought she was sleeping. "You found her! Xura! Wake-"When Syria touched Xura's hand she noticed that it was ice cold. Her eyes widened in horror.

"Salenj? Why is she so cold?" When Setepenre and Alia heard Syria's question they quickly ran over to them. Syria didn't want to believe it. She was old enough to understand, but, she refuses to believe it. She asked Salenj again.

"Why is she cold? Salenj? Wake her up! Xura! Hey! Come on! Wake up! You're back! Don't sleep on me…" She noticed Xura wasn't responding neither was she breathing. Setepenre let out a loud wail and Alia fell to the floor at the sight of Xura's lifeless body. "Xura! Come on!" Syria's voice began to crack. "Xura?" She said shaking her sister's hand. Soon she started to sob. Her heart was in so much pain. "Xura? Come on sister. Please wake up! Don't! Don't leave me! You have to wake up! Xura!" Salenj bent down to his knees letting Syria cry on top of her sister's body. Syria screamed in sorrow staining the dress her sister's corpse wore. "NO!"

"I'm so sorry Syria. Please forgive me. I'm sorry..." Salenj said letting his tears fall once more. He let Syria cry. Setepenre couldn't move nor look at her deceased child. Alia made her way over to Xura and stroked her hair feeling how cold she was. Salenj wiped his tears trying to stand back up.

"We have to prepare her for burial. If you excuse me-"

"Wait!" Salenj and Alia jumped at the familiar voice. They looked around for her, but, she was nowhere to be found. Soon enough a bright gold and blue light appeared and in front of them stood a beautiful Goddess with long blonde flowing hair and bright red eyes. She wore a blue gown with a white sash that wrapped around her arms. She wore the same golden earrings that Gilgamesh wore, but, they were bigger. Her hair was tied with blue, gold and white ribbons. Alia tried to bow down before the former queen and goddess, but, was still full of sorrow.

"Lady Ninsuna. What are you doing here?" Salenj asked surprised. Setepenre looked at the beautiful goddess before her through her watery eyes. The two guards were bowing on their knees with their face facing the ground. BOOM! Everyone jumped at the sound of the explosion that just occurred. Ninsuna knew it was her son and his mighty army. She saw the lights of clashing swords bows and arrows. She kneeled down and looked at Xura. She placed her hand on the girl's forehead. She smiled.

"We need to place her on top of the alter. Quickly!" Alia, Syria, Salenj and Setepenre looked at Ninsuna confused. They didn't understand. "Come on! Chop! Chop! We don't have time to waste! Let's go!" The guard to the right of Salenj stood up and opened the door to the offering room. He pulled the wooden blocker that kept the door locked. Salenj followed Ninsuna into the room.

"Come on! Place her there! Salenj? Why do you look frightened of me?"

"I'm not your grace, but, she's dead." Salenj said placing Xura's petite body on the gold and stone alter that was in the center of the room. Ninsuna giggled.

"No." She extended her arms out and created a pinkish white barrier over Xura's body. Syria, Alia and Setepenre watched. "She's dead, but,…not for long" With that being said, Ninsuna's started to chant a ritual and her eyes started to glow bright red.

She was going to save Xura.

*********************************WELL WHAT DO YOU THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW. SORRY. I HAVE FINALS SO I HAVENT BEEN ABLE TO UPDATE TOO MUCH! ********************************


	17. Chapter 17-Rescue

*******************SO, PLEASE WATCH SAILOR MOON CRYSTAL! IM THINKING ABOUT DOING A FAN FIC ABOUT AFTER ALL MY FINALS ARE OVER. ALSO GUILTY GROWN TOO. I ONLY HAVE AN OUTLINE SO IT MAY STILL BE A LITTLE WHILE BEFORE I UPLOAD IT! THANK YOU GUYS FOR REVIEWING THE LAST CHAPTER I WROTE! I APRECIATE IT! SO NOW I'M GOING TO UPLOAD THE NEXT ONE! IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS OR REQUEST, PLEASE LET ME KNOW! ALSO IM WORKING ON THE FATE FANFIC. IM NOT SURE WHAT TO CALL IT YET, BUT, WHEN I UPLOAD IT ITS GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER EQUIVALENT TO 2-3 EPISODES IF IT WAS ON TV, SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. THE SETO KAIBA FAN FIC I MIGHT DISCONTINUE. MAYBE NOT. I HATE TO START SOMETHING AND NOT FINISH IT, BUT WE SHALL SEE! REMEMBER I DO NOT OWN THE FATE FRANCHISE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! ALSO IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY FANFICTIONS THAT IS FINE BUT KEEP ALL OF YOUR NEGATIVE COMMENTS TO YOUSELF. IT'S NOT NECESSARY FOR ANYONE TO BASH SOMEONE ELSE'S WORK. IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, KEEP IT TO YOUSELF!*******

"My lady, if I may, what are you doing?" Salenj said watching the goddess surround Xura's body in a pinkish white barrier. The colors fluctuated.

"I'm saving her obviously Salenj." She responded.

"I know, but…." The beautiful woman sighed.

"I've been watching Xura for some time now seeing that my son has taken a liking to her. When I heard of her disappearance, I was devastated. So I sent one of the other gods to look for her without Gilgamesh's knowledge. Luckily, he found her just in time. The god of the moon was able to see where she was being held. He found her just when Nephilim killed her. Immediately, I told him to cast a spell on Xura's body to keep her preserved until we was able to bring her back. When we saw that Nephilim was going to bring her back just to chastise Gilgamesh, we figured we wait a while. Of course if he was to try to butcher her body in anyway, I would have stepped in." Syria stood beside the Goddess watching her begin the ritual to raise Xura from the dead. She saw her sisters beautiful complexion started to glow again. She smiled.

"You could really save her miss?" Syria asked wiping the tears from her eyes half smiling. Ninsuna looked at Syria and gave her a warm smile. She nodded.

"Yes. I know I can, but, there is something that has to be accomplished first."

"Like what?" Setepenre chimed in using the end of her white robe to dry her eyes. She was hopeful and thankful for the goddess before her.

"Someone has to go into the underworld to get her. Because of the spell placed on her body, her soul hasn't crossed over into the land of peace and tranquility. She's stuck somewhere."

"I'll go!" Syria yelled.

"Now, now little one. You can't go. I wouldn't allow that." Setepenre placed her hand on the queen's shoulder.

"Then let me." She volunteered. Setepenre smiled.

"No." The queen said finalizing the barrier over Xura's body. "A mortal cannot go down there. If they do, they will never come back alive. They too will become deceased and never return to see daylight again. A divine being must go down there and save her. Her soul is more than likely being captive by the lady of Irkalla. Ereshkigal. When people are on the verge of death or they are getting ready to face judgment, she holds them captive in a cage with her familiars watching over the captured deceased making sure none of the souls are trying to escape. Her familiars are hideous monstrosities and if you look one directly into its eye, your soul will be split up into 3 different pieces and will never connect again. They will be scattered across Irkallla. Irkallla is a big place too."

"So who will go find her?" Alia asked.

"The only one I could think of is my son. He is a divine being and plus…Never mind. He has to be the one to get her, but, he soon has to finish his battle. She has to be resurrected by the rise of the full moon. If not, her soul will stay in Irkallla for eternity never to pass on and her body will decay to what it was supposed to be."

"Supposed to be?" Alia asked.

"She's been dead for a while now. The spell would be broken and her skin will rot quickly after it is broken." Alia and Salenj looked at the clock on the ancient inscribed walls.

"That's a few hours! How long will it take Gilgamesh to travel through Irkallla?"

"Not long. He is my son, so he could fight off any demons attacking him. He's strong. He has to finish his battle soon. Or there is nothing further I could do." Salenj quickly threw his red sash over his shoulders and signaled his men to move out.

"I shall inform him and return with him!" With that being said, Salenj left the sanctuary and made his way back to the battlefield on top of his stallion.

Panting heavily, Gilgamesh held his sword in his hand still full of anger and rage. Nephilim laughed evilly as he deflected all of Gilgamesh's attacks. How could he be losing? He didn't understand. What was he doing wrong? He was Gilgamesh, the king of all hero's. How could he be losing to this mage? Some more of his men were killed as well as Nephilim's men. Swords and arrows kept colliding. The troops were beginning to get tired and out of breath. Gilgamesh didn't know what else to do. Nephilim was stronger than the last time he faced him. For once, Gilgamesh felt as if he couldn't win. Enkidu had Nazina wrapped in his chains of heaven getting ready to rip her apart.

"Please." She begged gasping for air. Enkidu showed no mercy. With the pull of his two hands he ripped Nazina in two letting her blood gush on the sands. Enkidu retracted his chains and was panting heavily. He looked around at all of the bodies that were scattered on the floor. He felt sad at the loss of so many men. HE looked over to his right and saw that one of the princes of Egypt was injured. His brothers were aiding him. Enkidu quickly scanned the war zone looking for Gilgamesh. He saw his friend struggling with his battle. He didn't want to interfere, because he knew Gilgamesh would be upset with him. He watched Nephilim send rays of dark energy out of his orb towards his friend. Gilgamesh was deflecting it with his sword, but, the dark energy was too strong and knocked Gilgamesh onto his butt. Enkidu continued to watch his friend struggle trying to figure out why their foe was so strong? At this rate, Gilgamesh was going to be killed.

"Is that the best you could do king of hero's?!" Nephilim chuckled walking over towards Gilgamesh who was kneeling to the ground. Damn it he thought. He didn't want to accept defeat. Enkidu squinted his eyes and notice that every time Nephilim tapped into his powers, the glass orb at the top of his staff started to glow a different color. That had to be it. The orb on the top of his staff was holding all of the power.

"GILGAMESH!" Enkidu yelled running towards his friend. "It's his orb! The orb on top of his staff!" Gilgamesh could faintly hear him, but, soon enough caught on. He quickly dogged an energy wave that Nephilim had sent out to kill him. Gilgamesh looked at his friend giving him the single while he distracted Nephilim. He needed time to load his noble phantasm Enuma Elish. He ran dodging Nephilim blows while Enkidu looked for an opening to grab the orb with his chains. He waited and waited. Bingo! There it was. Enkidu sprouted his chains and grabbed the orb.

"WHAT TRICKERY IS THIS?!" Nephilim said as Enkidu grasped his chains in his hands and violently tugged it off of the staff. "NO!" Nephilim screamed running to get the orb back. Enkidu took hold of it and violently dropped it to the ground smashing it with his foot. The orb broke into a dozen fragments and Nephilim felt a jab in his heart. He felt himself weakening. He fell to ground on his hands and knees gasping for what air he could get. Gilgamesh stood behind him ready to send the demon back to where he belonged. He held his sword up into the sky and it began to spin around and rotate. Black mixed with red and soon red thunder crackled everywhere. He pointed the red rotating sphere at Nephilim. Nephilim turned around.

"Please….have…mercy…" He begged the king of Uruk. Gilgamesh's eyes were that of a demon itself. All he could see was his beloved Xura.

"Enuma….Elish!" Gilgamesh yelled as the powerful surge of energy ripped Nephilim's body into pieces. Gilgamesh watched taking pleasure into killing the sage. It wasn't long until the sky returned to normal and his minions started to turn into black ash. Tired and still full of grief, Gilgamesh collapsed to his knees.

"Xura." He said his eyes feeling a slight sting. The sun was setting and Gilgamesh stared at the sun while it did so. Enkidu ran beside his friend to make sure he was ok. He was slightly wounded, but, it was nothing that Gilgamesh couldn't handle.

"Lord Gilgamesh!" Gilgamesh turned his head around to the sound of a galloping horse. He saw the desert sand following him and the stallion. "Gilgamesh! Your highness! Please! Come quickly!"

"What's wrong Salenj?" Gilgamesh asked. He was sore. Salenj was panting.

"Xura…please we don't have a lot of time!"

Gilgamesh stormed through his palace slightly limping from his wounds. He ignored them due to the fact that he was now on a new mission. He opened the door to the offering room almost breaking it off of its hinges. There he saw his mother with others surrounding Xura who was placed on top of the stone alter.

"My! Gilgamesh! Look at you!" His mother said running to her son's side.

"I'm fine mother. Please." He said reassuring her that he was fine. "What do I have to do? Tell me." Ninsuna figured that Salenj had informed Gilgamesh on the way back to the palace. She quickly summoned another alter for Gilgamesh to lie on.

"You have to enter the underworld my child. You have to hurry and find her before the moon shines upon us." Gilgamesh limped to the rectangular piece of stone and quickly took his place. He was lying beside Xura and was desperate to have her back.

"Please be careful my son." Ninsuna said patting her son's forehead. He nodded signaling his mother that he was ready to go. Ninsuna chanted holy words and son her eyes and Gilgamesh's eyes started to glow a bright red. Everyone in the room watched waiting for Gilgamesh's safe return with Xura. Setepenre held her hands together praying for their safety.

Irkalla, the underworld. The place of the dead. Gilgamesh's soul was now there and he looked around the dark and desolate place. There was no light. There was just a dense fog that gave of an eerie feeling. He could no longer feel the wounds that were placed on his semi mortal body. He stepped forward to embark on his journey. He had to hurry or Xura would be lost forever. He took a step forward and made his way through the dense fog. Soon enough, he came across the Irkalla River. There he saw the boat that guided all the deceased through the underworld to face judgment. The boat driver looked at him recognizing who the young man was.

"Ah…didn't expect you to be on this boat ride so soon." Gilgamesh stepped into the boat with his arms crossed.

"Shut up and drive."

"As you wish your highness." The little tiny man said as he undocked the boat. Gilgamesh looked at the disgusting black water as he made his way through the underworld. It was a dreadful place. He hated being there.

"So what brings you down here my lord?" The man asked tugging on the hood that hid his face. Gilgamesh didn't reply. "Ok. Silence. I see." Gilgamesh watched as he saw the hands of people who passed on extend from the black river. He looked at it in disgust. It was like they were covered in black tar. Gilgamesh continued to ignore the creepy looking man that rowed the boat upstream. He just wanted Xura and that was it. When the boat finally stopped, Gilgamesh stepped off of the brown raft and made his way further into Irkalla.

"Wait!" The strange boat rower called out to Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh stopped rolling his eyes listening to what the man was telling him. "I'd be careful if I was you. This could be a dangerous place sometimes." The man laughed at Gilgamesh as if something was that amusing. Gilgamesh scoffed and made his way towards the goddess of Irkalla kingdom. As Gilgamesh climbed the hill to Ereshkigal's domain, he saw the souls of many men that died in battle for him. They were nothing but black shades. They all peered at him as he tried to ignore them, but, couldn't shake the somewhat guilty feeling he had. He continued to make his way towards the gate of Ereshkigal's home. The gate was tall and dark. It suited the underworld perfectly. The symbols of death were marked upon the door. There was a big grey lock that matched the grey sky above it. Gilgamesh lifted his hand and violently pounded on the door. He waited for a response, but, nothing came about. He pounded on the door one more time and still received no response. He grew very frustrated. Just when he was about to kick the door down, it slowly swung open. Gilgamesh walked into the gate leaving the dead souls that called his name repeatedly. Gilgamesh stood in front of what appeared to be a Mesopotamian castle. The only difference was that it looked dark and gloomy. It was the underworld after all. As Gilgamesh climbed up the steps, he could hear what seemed to be someone laughing. He winced when he was able to recognize the voice. It was Nephilim's. Gilgamesh turned to his left to see a guard guiding the deceased who were trapped in shackles and in chains to face their judgment. Gilgamesh glared at what used to be a man. He was now a frail and weak soul. The two stared each other down until the guard took him into another part of the gate. Gilgamesh knocked on the large castle door and out came the gate keeper. He looked like a goblin of somewhat. He was a disgusting green and had warts all over his face. He carried a club with spikes and wore a black armor with a shield in his other hand. Gilgamesh snarled at the sight of the monstrosity. He looked back to see a flash of thunder appear in the sky. That happened quite often. Thunder would occur when a new person arrived in the underworld. Since people died every day, lighting always appeared. He stared at the dark river. It looked blacker from a distance.

"Who are you?" The gate keeper asked Gilgamesh forcing him to look at his ugliness. Gilgamesh inhaled then exhaled moving a piece of his blonde hair from his ruby eyes.

"I am here to see Ereshkigal." He demanded.

"What business to you have here?" Gilgamesh didn't feel the need to answer this creature. He was king. He was above all and everyone else.

"Take me to see her! Now! I am Gilgamesh king of hero's! I demand to see her now!" He roared angrily. The goblin crossed his arms on his chest.

"I see." He stepped aside. "You may enter." He said swinging the dark door towards him. "Follow me." The goblin said while lighting a candle. He led Gilgamesh down a long hallway that was even darker than the outside. The candle that he had lit was helping a bit, but, not so much. Gilgamesh stared at the hieroglyphics that were on the wall. He looked at the one of the Goddess of the underworld and took interest in it. He stared at the creature beside her. It was that of four legged beast with the head of a man and three eyes. Gilgamesh had never seen a creature like it before. The goblin stopped and turned to face Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh raised an eyebrow at his ugly friend.

"Let me warn you. The queen's familiar lies beyond this steel door. Ishkef. Look thy beast in the eye and you shall never return to earth again. So, do you want to go further?" Gilgamesh was not turning back. He was leaving with Xura no matter what. He stared at the silver door in front of him that was sky high.

"Open it."

"Fearless. I like it." The gates keeper took out a bronze key and opened the door for Gilgamesh. He quickly stepped aside letting Gilgamesh step through. The goblin smirked. "You're a fool." Gilgamesh turned around to snap at the goblin, but, when he did so, the gatekeeper had already shut the door on him. Gilgamesh was trapped in a room that was lit with torches. There was a mixture of cool and warm air that came from the candles. The walls looked like it was stained with blood. Gilgamesh saw a door ahead of him and began to walk slowly towards it. The lady of the underworld had to be there.

"What fool dares to enter my den…" A voice hissed. Gilgamesh jumped when he heard the voice and stood still when he saw a snake cross over his foot. Suddenly, the candle lights turned from red to green. He knew something was coming. He stood on guard looking straight ahead. He remember what the gate keeper said. Don't look this familiar in its eyes. Gilgamesh felt what seemed like a snake on his shoulder. He didn't jump. He stood still knowing who it was. He remembered from the hieroglyph.

"Ah….you're doing a good job young man." The voice hissed in his ear. Gilgamesh still didn't respond. "May I ask your name?"

"Gilgamesh." He said continuing to move forward slowly making sure not to make eye contact with the three eyed monster beside him.

"Ah…as in the king of Uruk. What brings you here sir?"

"I', here to see Ereshkigal."

"You are?" Gilgamesh nodded his head continuing to walk towards the door that held the lady of the dead. Ishkef wrapped his arm around Gilgamesh. It was cold and clammy.

"I'd prefer if you didn't touch me." Gilgamesh growled passing what seemed to be a human skeleton. Ishkef laughed.

"You are a clever one. You haven't looked me in my eyes at all. I take it you know who I am?"

"I do. I don't have time to entertain your nonsense monster. Gilgamesh's eyes started to glow bright red. He casted a spell to freeze Ishkef for 2 minutes. Ishkef hissed at Gilgamesh angry that he couldn't move.

"I see. You're not fully human." He began to laugh. Gilgamesh smirked with his back to Ishkef.

"I'm not." Ishkef eyes opened as Gilgamesh opened his gate of Babylon. "You shall die you mongrel for laying your hands upon me! I who belong to the heavens!" With that being said, Gilgamesh sent out three swords that pierced the beast in its eyes. The beast groaned in agonizing pain. Gilgamesh laughed amused at what he had done while he unlocked the door. He made his way through it while Ishkef screamed in agony.

"CURSE YOU! CURSE YOU!" Ishkef yelled using one of his hands to try to pull the sword out of his eyes. He collapsed to the ground moaning. Gilgamesh slammed the door behind him and noticed now he was in a room that was lit in a white light. He had to admit, it was more pleasant than being outside or in the hallway. Gilgamesh saw the black throne that Ereshkigal usually sat on. It was a diamond shaped throne with spikes on each shoulder. The markings of death was all over the walls. Gilgamesh looked around the large room and didn't see Ereshkigal. He began to walk towards her throne looking to see if there was another door way somewhere. He walked across the marble white floors. As he did so, he felt the presence of someone behind him. He jumped getting ready to attack.

"My, look at how much you've grown Gilgamesh." The woman purred. She was ghostly pail and had hair as black as the river that wasn't too far away from her palace. She wore a black gown with a golden belt around her waistline and had long fingernails that were painted black. Her eyes were black mixed with red. Gilgamesh lowered his sword and closed his gate of Babylon.

"I'm not here for chit chat. I'm looking for someone."

"Who darling?" The women said walking past Gilgamesh sitting in her chair. She politely crossed her legs waiting for Gilgamesh's response.

"A woman. I have reason to believe she might be trapped in your cage." Ereshkigal laughed.

"There's many trapped in that dingy cage dear."

"Her soul can't pass on. My mother and the moon god Sin placed a spell on her to-"

"Ah! Now I know who you're talking about. The sleeping beauty. Is she your girlfriend?" Ereshkigal asked. Gilgamesh didn't answer.

"No fun! Sheesh, you don't have to be so mean Gilgamesh."

"Sorry. Bad day." Gilgamesh replied. The mistress arose from her throne and used her long pointy nails to carve an entrance way in the air.

"You could follow me dear." Gilgamesh did so. Ereshkigal led Gilgamesh down a long white hallway. There were no patterns in the wall. Everything was just pure white and it didn't seem like there was an end. Gilgamesh followed Ereshkigal down the hallway following the long train that followed her. It was made up of a silk lace. "So, have you seen my sister lately?" Gilgamesh rolled his eyes.

"Unfortunately, I have." Ereshkigal laughed.

"I love it. Your cold personality. What exactly did you do to Ishkef? He's screaming quite loudly." Gilgamesh didn't respond. "You know. I'm trying to be nice." Gilgamesh didn't say anything once more. Ereshkigal sighed. She used her nail to open another door that couldn't be seen in the white vortex. She stepped aside and extended her hand towards the front of the room. Gilgamesh looked inside the white room and his face lit up. There was Xura sitting as if she was waiting to be saved. Her dark violet hair was sprawled out on her back and she was covered in a white dress with a brown sash to hold it up on her. She looked at the doorway and stared at Ereshkigal and Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh quickly ran to her and embraced her. She didn't say anything. When Gilgamesh looked into Xura's eyes, they seemed different.

"What's wrong with her?" Gilgamesh asked Ereshkigal. "This isn't like her."

"Since she has a spell placed on her that's soon going to break, she woke up. Usually, she would be sleeping. I didn't place her in the cage due to orders from Sin so I brought her here. She doesn't have her memories. She's a soul that's waiting to be judged." Gilgamesh continued to stare at Xura trying to snap her out of her daze. "Once you take her back, she will be fine. All her memories will be back, but, she will remember nothing of the underworld. It will all seem like a dream to her." Gilgamesh picked Xura up in his arms and led her to the doorway that he had entered not so long ago. Ereshkigal smiled. "Wait!" Gilgamesh faced the pale woman. She extended her arm out and let a spider crawl off of it. The spider fell to the floor and soon began to glow red turning into a doorway. "I've created a portal to let your spirits go back to your bodies. You don't have to go back across the river." Gilgamesh closed his eyes holding Xura and made his way towards the portal before him. Before he entered it, he stopped in his tracks with his back to Ereshkigal.

"Thank you." He said stepping through the portal back to earth. Ereshkigal smiled waving her thin arm.

"No Problem. Come back anytime!"

"Where is he?! Do you think he will make it?!" Alia said anxiously pacing back and forth. Syria cried in Setepenre's arms. The moon was rising and Gilgamesh was not back yet. The force field on Xura's body was fading away and Gilgamesh still laid unconscious on the stone alter beside Xura. Ninsuna watched as the moon continued to rise. She was praying for her son's safe return. Salenj sat beside Enkidu staring at the rising moon as well. The moon was almost at its highest peak. Everyone looked so sad and disappointed that Gilgamesh didn't make it back in time. Syria began to wail when the force field left her sisters body. Enkidu noticed Gilgamesh' hand was moving. He jumped up to his friend's side.

"Gil?!" he yelled out to him as he regained consciousness. His red eyes flew open and he quickly sat up. His body felt faint, but, he ignored the feeling and rushed to Xura's side. Her skin was glowing again. He placed his ear to her heart and heard it beating loudly. He placed his hand under her nose and could feel her breathing. He made it just in time. Ninsuna came back into the offering room letting the blue tail of her dress follow her. She walked over to Syria and picked up the crying girl in her arms. Setepenre looked confused.

"Stop crying little one." She brought Syria over to Xura's body. She waved her hand over Xura making Xura's heartbeat loud enough for everyone to hear. Alia jumped up and down letting her salt and pepper hair fall in her eyes, while Salenj smiled in relief. Setepenre began to cry tears of joy hiding her eyes under the bangs of the wig she wore. She used the ends of her white dress once more to dry her eyes. Syria hugged her sister's body happily. She was so happy she was going to be ok. She couldn't picture her life without her.

"Why isn't she awake?" Syria asked.

"She's just sleeping little one. She should wake up soon. Don't worry." Syria quickly got off of her sister and tackled Gilgamesh to the ground. This surprised Gilgamesh. He was in shock. She kissed him on his cheek sweetly.

"Thank you Mr. Gilgamesh. Thank you for saving Xura!" She hugged him tightly. Gilgamesh smiled at the tiny girl. He patted her head letting her know that she was welcome. Gilgamesh stood up holding Syria in his arms.

"Someone help me get her to my bedding chambers. I want her to be comfortable when she wakes up."

The moon was shining brightly and was high in the desert sky. It was shining through Gilgamesh's balcony door and onto his bed that held a sleeping Xura. Alia had changed her dress and placed a night gown on her and took her hair that was braided out. She combed it and tucked her in before leaving Gilgamesh's bedding chambers. Gilgamesh was downstairs treating the wounds that he suffered to his body from the battle earlier that day. He was happy that Nephilim was no more. Although there was a huge number of people to be buried and a lot to clean up, he was happy that he had his most prized possession back. Xura started to come around feeling the warm light of the moon on her face. The air was cool and there was a soft breeze. Xura's vision was blurry at first, but soon enough, she was able to see. She laid on her back staring at the brown ceiling. She looked to her left and then to her right and realized where she was. She slowly sat up letting her thick violet hair fall forward. She felt a bit faint and shaky. Like Ereshkigal said, she would have no memory of being dead. She would feel as if she was sleeping for a long time. Xura tried to stand up, but, couldn't she felt really weak and fell back onto the now turquoise sheets. She had enough energy to sit up and pull her legs back under the covers.

"How long have I been sleeping?" she asked herself tugging the string to the night gown she wore. She was awfully parched and quite hungry. Where was everyone? Where was here sister and Gilgamesh she wondered? Gilgamesh had bandages around his rib cage. He fractured a rib in battle. The pain was just starting to kick in. Although he was ¼ God, he still felt the pain of being ¾ human. Gilgamesh had his red cloak around him and stood outside his bedroom door. He smiled knowing that Xura was safe and back in his bed. He pushed the beige door open and stepped inside his bedding chambers. He closed the door behind him and took off his cloak throwing it on the chair. He limped over to his bed looking at the floor. Xura watched Gilgamesh do so. She smiled at him not understanding why he was hurt. She thought maybe him and Enkidu were sparring again.

"You ok?" Xura asked sweetly sitting up with the turquoise sheets covering her. Gilgamesh's eyes widened and he looked up from the floor. Red eyes were meeting red orbs once again. He didn't think she would wake up so soon. His mother said it could be anywhere from 2-4 days until she woke up. Gilgamesh stared at the beautiful girl in his bed staring back at him. The moon was lighting her flawless complexion up. She looked like an angel. The woman who he constantly bickered with, the woman who gave him a run for his money was back. She was alive and well. He was delighted that he was able to save her. He owed Sin and his mother big time. His heart was pounding and he so desperately wanted to kiss her. He smiled holding his bandaged rib.

"Yea. I'm ok."

*******************************SO WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! I APPRECIATE IT SOOOOO MUCH********************************


	18. Chapter 18- The Sweet HereAfter

***********THANK YOU EVERYONE FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! YOU GUYS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE! SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMAR ERRORS! I TYPE REALLY FAST! PLEAASE KEEP REVIEWING! I LOVE IT! THANKS! ************

The outskirts of the palace were still being put back together. A lot of damage was done, but, it was nothing that the Urukian army and the king himself couldn't fix. Gilgamesh sighed at all the damage. Most of it he caused. He looked down from the roof of the castle and saw how many men he had left. He knew soon he had to recruit more men. What a disaster. He also had to pay benefits to families of the men that were lost. He watched as Salenj and a few other men hoisted up a statue, but, they so epically failed. He sighed and waived his hand making the statue lighter making the men think they did it themselves. He understood that they were tired and sore. He was himself. His rib was killing him and all he wanted to do was sleep. He turned around and made his way into the palace. As he walked down his hall, he saw Syria coming out of his bed room. He didn't mind her being in there. She was just a child. When Syria saw him she quickly ran to him with a drawing in her hand. He looked puzzled, but, accepted the picture.

"This is for you." Syria said happily. She had just visited her sister and now was going to get her something to eat. "I hope you like it!" It was a picture of what seemed to be Gilgamesh, Xura and Syria somewhere in a colorful flowers. Gilgamesh assumed it was the garden out front. He patted Syria on the head.

"Thank you." He smiled.

"You're welcome!" Syria said as she bounced away with her two buns at the top of her head. She looked like a cute mouse. Gilgamesh opened the door to his room and didn't see Xura in bed. She was weak from the lack of water and food. Where did she go?

"Xura?" He called out looking for the young woman. He closed the door scanning the room looking from his bench to the vanity that was placed there and to his bed. He was making his way towards his balcony when suddenly he felt someone wrap their arms around him. He was surprised, but, knew who it was. "Shouldn't you be in bed?" He smiled. He turned around to face the girl whose eyes shined so brightly. She was such a beautiful prize.

"I should, but, it's so depressing staying in bed. I couldn't do it." Xura said smiling cocking her head to the side.

"How do you feel?" Gilgamesh asked her.

"Slightly tired. A bit faint still, but, I have to move my legs Alia said to get use to walking again."

"I see." Xura looked at Gilgamesh's wrapped up abdomen.

"How do you feel, if I may ask."

"Like a bull ran over me." Gilgamesh said as he sat on the edge of his bed next to Xura. He smiled at the will she had. She didn't like staying in bed or being helpless. Xura leaned her head on his shoulder. Gilgamesh let her do so without any objections. He placed his hand on her head.

"Syri told me everything. It's funny because I don't really remember anything, but, I want to say thank you." Gilgamesh smirked nodding his head accepting the thank you from Xura. He was just happy to have his most prized possession back in his arms.

"You don't remember anything at all?" Xura shook her head no. She dazed at the sun that was peeking through the balcony door.

"No. It's all like a dream really. The last thing I honestly remember is a conversation Nephilim and I had…..then I woke up here. It sounds crazy, doesn't it? I don't remember what it's like to be dead. To think I was dead. It's kind of creepy and now I'm back. Thanks to you and your mother." Gilgamesh too was now looking at the sun that shined brightly over Uruk illuminating the ancient temples and pyramids. It lit up his gold bangles perfectly. Gilgamesh looked at Xura slightly blushing grabbing her chin. Xura was a bit surprised, but, knew what the king wanted. He slowly lifted her chin closer to his lips and went in to kiss her. Xura's face flushed red. KNOCK KNOCK! Gilgamesh groaned in annoyance. Every time he tried to have a moment with her, someone always came in interrupting them. Damn it. He just wanted to taste the sweetness of her lips, but had to put that on hold. He sighed and stood up to answer his door. He limped across the room. If this was Ishtar again. When he opened the door, he saw a woman with similar red eyes to Xura's with her hair pulled back in a bun. She wore a cashmere colored dress with the colors of the Egypt wrapped around her neck. Gilgamesh looked at her beauty spots and leaned against the door. He knew who it was. He knew what she wanted.

"I'll leave you two." He said stepping out of the room. Xura noticed that Gilgamesh was awfully quite. She got up holding on to the edges of the bed.

"Who is it Gilga-"when Xura saw who it was her heart stopped. The one thing she did remember was the conversation she had with Nephilim before her death. She remembered the flash back he had shown her of her father, a baby Syria, herself and the woman who stood before her. She fell onto the bed almost falling to the floor from her weakness. Setepenre quickly ran over to her child.

"Are you alright?" She asked hoisting Xura up.

"I am fine." Xura said accepting her mother's help. The two women sat on the bed. It was at first awkward because neither of the two knew what to say to each other. Xura looked at her hands. Her palms were slightly sweating.

"I just came to check on you." Setepenre began. "Make sure you were ok." Xura smiled. She couldn't be angry with the woman because she did come to see her, but, she wanted to know why she left. They were such a happy family. Why did she leave those years ago? Xura looked at the canopy above her and inhaled then exhaled.

"Why did you leave?" She bluntly asked.

"Pardon?" Setepenre asked Xura nervously.

"I know. I know everything. I know who you are. Why did you leave us those years ago?"

"I take it Gilgamesh told you?" Xura shook her head no.

"Nephilim did. Mother….." Xura said facing the woman who resembled her greatly. It was like a time mirror. Xura would more than likely look like her when she reached her age. "I deserve an explanation. All of this time I thought you were dead. Father would never tell us anything about you when we asked. Please, did you not love us anymore?"

"Ra! No! Of course not! That wasn't it!"

"So why did you leave us? Tell me why!" Setepenre took her daughters hand and looked her straight in her teary eyes. She could tell she hurt her daughters greatly by not being present in their lives. She massaged her hand and began to speak.

"My sister and I, Your aunt Neferutaten…we were born daughters of a high priest. I believe you heard of him. His name is Imhotep. That is your grandfather. He's a very powerful man in Egypt and many know him. Being the daughter of a high priest wasn't easy. There were always strict rules we had to follow and a certain way we had to behave and act. Of course, me being the rebel I was, it wasn't easy obeying those rules. I constantly snuck out of the house we lived in just to go into the city of Thebes. I would swim in the Nile and then…" Setepenre smiled. "I met your father. Nippur. A handsome man he was. I was devastated when you told me the news. We took a liking to each other immediately and became really close. Over time, we fell for each other. When my father found out, he didn't approve of the relationship despite your fathers rank in the army. He was a general. It wasn't good enough for my father, so, he made me marry the king of Lower Egypt. We continued to see each other despite my marriage. I would constantly sneak off with him. I loved him so much." Setepenre looked at the beautiful canopy above her embodied with crystals. "Soon enough, I became pregnant with you. I was filled with so much joy. My first born. When I told your father. He almost did a back flip in the sand. He was so happy!" "Xura giggled. It sounded like her dad. "But, there was a problem. I hadn't laid down with the king yet, so for me to be pregnant was a clear sign of adultery. Nippur didn't care. He wanted us to live as a happy family, so I packed a few belongings and we ran away. My father and the king were furious and put out a bounty for Nippur and a prize for returning me safely to them. We lived in a house further out south west. We were very happy and lived there together for a few years. Then, I had your sister. That was the happiest time of my life being with you guys. Sadly. It all ended. A bounty found where we were staying and told the King. He immediately sent out troops to capture me and kill your father and the children. Kaleth, your fathers best friend warned us and helped you guys escape. He would bring me back to a boring life before the bounty hunters did. He aided your father as well in the escape. I told him to take you two because I couldn't stand to see my two little girls die for my sin. But, was it really a sin to find true love and happiness. Kaleth's friend who was in training to be a high priest as well casted a spell on you and Syria to make you forget. I didn't want you guys to feel sad from our separation. After I went back to the king, I was wiped 20 times." Xura watched as Setepenre turned her back to her showing her the scars from the harsh whip from so many years ago. Xura gasped at how painful it looked. She pulled her dress back on her shoulders. "I tried looking for you guys. I sent my eagle out to look, but, she came back with nothing. Kaleth even searched for you guys, just to give an update to how you were doing, but, he couldn't even find you. I left because I was protecting you, Syria and Nippur. I didn't leave because I didn't love you Xura." Xura let out tears. She was remembering all the happy times she had with her mother, father and sister and to think that was the reason why they had separated. For finding true love.

"Where do we go from here?" Xura said wiping her eyes. "Aren't you returning to Egypt soon?"

"I don't have to right away. I want to stay here and catch up with you and my darling Syria. My how you both have grown."

"Won't your husband be mad?"

"I'll think of something. Plus, now he has many wives to keep him pleased." Setepenre said winking at Xura. Xura laughed. She laid her head in the queen's lap letting her stroke her soft hair. She was happy that she had her mother back. She cried tears of joy staining her mother's dress.

When Gilgamesh came back to his room, he saw Setepenre leaving. He didn't say much to the woman. He stopped besides her looking straight at his door.

"You told her?"

"She already knew, but, yes we talked." Setepenre responded.

"Good." Just when Gilgamesh was about to step into his room, Setepenre grabbed his wrist. Gilgamesh looked at the woman bowing down before him.

"Thank you Lord of Uruk. I am forever in debt to you." Gilgamesh pushed his blonde locks from in front of his eyes. He smiled and pushed the door open to his room. Gilgamesh didn't see Xura at all in his room. He looked around and saw the wind blowing the drapes in from the balcony door. He stepped outside to see Xura sitting on a stool staring at the sunset. She looked happy. She looked up at Gilgamesh with a warm smile. He sat beside her. He pulled her in close to him leaning against the wall. No words were said, but, the two knew how they felt. Soon enough, they both fell asleep outside letting the setting rays of sun shine upon them.

*******************************SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? SHORT CHAPTER BUT NOW YOU KNOW THE FULL STORY KIND OF! PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! SEE YOU GUYS LATER! ILL TRY TO UPDATE SOON AGAIN! *******************************


	19. Chapter 19-Land of Peace and Tranquility

**********************SO IM CONTINUING THE STORY BUT TO INFORM YOU GUYS, THERES A BIT OF A TIME SKIP THAT IS GOING TO OCCUR. I WOULD SAY ABOUT 9 MONTHS AFTER EVERYTHING HAPPENED. SO A YEAR BASICALLY. BUT PLEASE ENJOY AND PLEASE REVIEW WHEN EVER YOU GET THE CHANCE! I'D APPRECIATE IT! ****************

As she slept silently in the colorful bed of flowers, butterflies surrounded the sleeping young woman who was now 20 years old. She slept peacefully under the shade of a tree that had sprouted from the earth within the past year. She snored silently while the leafy greens shaded her from the suns ray. It made the air cooler and deflect the hot Urukian heat. Covered in his white toga with red at the bottom, Gilgamesh sighed as he approached the rebellious young woman. He sometimes couldn't understand her, but, that was what he loved about her. He took some water from the gourd he was holding and splashed some using his hands on Xura's face. She didn't feel anything until her did it again. Her red eyes slowly opened. Her vision was hazy. She used the ends of her sleeves to the light pink dress she was wearing to wipe her eyes and face from the wet substance. When she realized who it was, she snarled.

"Why must you be so immature?" Xura hissed at the blonde peering down at her.

"I am not immature. You know better. Why are you sleeping in the garden? There are snakes? You must want to get bitten?" Xura laughed at Gilgamesh.

"Maybe, I do." She joked. "Sit with me." She said patting her hand on the soft grass. She untied her braid and re-did it quickly tying it with a black elastic band. She pinned her shiny gold flower back in her hair as well.

"I will not sit on the ground where snakes use their belly's to dwell." Gilgamesh said looking away crossing his muscular arms. Xura rolled her eyes in annoyance. She stood up patting her dress free from grass.

"The same as always. Still a prissy prude."

"What?" Gilgamesh said glaring at Xura with one eye.

"You heard me. You're a prissy prude." Xura said sticking out her tongue.

"I dare you to recite those words again." Gilgamesh said challenge the dark violet haired beauty. Xura walked closer to Gilgamesh and stood face to face with him. She stood on her tip toes and repeated the words slowly and mockingly.

"You're-A-Prissy-Prude." Xura said slightly laughing. Gilgamesh gave Xura such a serious look it kind of frightened her. Without warning, Gilgamesh picked Xura up and threw her over his shoulders. Xura screamed in laughter as he twirled her around. Throughout the past year, the two because really close. They grew very fond of each other. Gilgamesh had fallen for Xura deeply and loved her very much. It was surprising to many because of his cold, arrogant and demanding demeanor. He spun Xura around until the two collapsed to the grass. She fell on top of him. When their eyes met, both of their cheeks burned. Xura loved how seductive Gilgamesh's eyes were. She felt her self-getting lost in them. Gilgamesh picked up Xura's braided hair. He smelled it. It smelt of the lavender oil that she used to keep her hair hydrated. He loved the smell. Xura rested her head on his strong chest listening to his heartbeat.

"See. Laying in the grass isn't so bad." Gilgamesh ignored Xura and she chuckled. He did that whenever she was right about something. Gilgamesh placed his hands behind his head and looked at the sun peeking through the leaves above him.

"Hey. I wanted to ask you something." Gilgamesh began. Xura picked her head up and looked at the tanned King of Uruk.

"What is it?" She asked curiously. Gilgamesh wasn't one to feel nervous, but, he didn't know how to ask her. He just wanted to get her insight. His face turned redder than what it already was. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"What do you feel about ma-"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Xura screamed jumping off of Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh was startled by her actions and looked at her as if she had gone insane.

"What's the matter?"

"SNAKE!" Xura said screaming trying to run away. Surprisingly, it was a cobra. Gilgamesh stood up so fast. He hated snakes. Why the hell was a cobra in the garden?

"You filthy creature. Be gone." He said opening a vast warp hole in the sky. He summoned at jiggered dagger with a gold handle and inscriptions on it and sliced the creature in two. Xura hid behind the tree watching to make sure it was gone.

"Is it gone?" She said looking at the creature spilt in two. Gilgamesh closed his gate of Babylon.

"Yes. This is why I told you, it isn't safe for you to sleep in the garden. You don't heed my words. Typical." Xura placed her hands on her hips. She scoffed.

"Well! Excuse me!" Gilgamesh looked at his prize and smiled. Xura took her hands off of her hips and remembered what they had been talking about before they were so rudely interrupted.

"Oh. Yes. What were you asking before that monster came to suck or blood."

"It wasn't a vampire." Gilgamesh said slightly laughing. It just wasn't the right time. "Never mind. We could discuss it another time."

"Aww. I want to know now." She whined. She clung to Gilgamesh's arm while he escorted her back into the palace. "Tell me."

"No."

"Aw. Please come on."

"I said no." Xura groaned.

"Fine. Be that way." She said holding her nose in the air. Gilgamesh looked at the beauty beside him. He couldn't help but laugh.

This was the only woman he loved.

***************************************************A SHORT CHAPTER BEFORE I GO TAKE MY FINAL EXAMS! ILL BE BACK LATER! I WILL UPDATE MORE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! THANKS GUYS!******************************


	20. Chapter 20-Confessions

*****************SO, PSYCHOPASS IS ALMOST OVER UNTIL THE MOVIE! IM EXCITED BUT KIND OF SAD! HOW MANY MORE WEEKS OF FATE STAY NIGHT UNLTD BLADEWORKS? HOPEFULLY A LOT! I'LL PROBABLY START WORKING ON THE P.P FIC AFTER THE LAST EPISODE AIRS NEXT WEEK AND I HAVE AN OUTLINE FOR GUILTY GROWN TOO! I'M STILL WATCHING THE SERIES SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! PLUS FINALS! I SHOULD BE UPDATING A LOT AROUND NEXT WEEK DUE TO THE FACT THAT I AM OUT OF SCHOOL FOR THE SEMESTER, BUT, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY THIS! THERE IS A LEMON SCENE SO PLEASE BEWARE VIEWER DISCRITATION IS ADVISED************

"Uh…" Xura stared at Enkidu dumb founded. Enkidu placed his paint brushes in a cup of water that cleansed the bristles. Xura blinked her thick eyelashes sitting still not sure what to say.

"You like it?!" Enkidu asked. Xura looked at Enkidu trying to be as polite as possible. She looked at the painting of what was supposed to be her. It looked like a brown glob with hair. She stood up from the stool and walked over to the picture gladly accepting it. She smirked.

"Thank you Enki."

"No problem." Enkidu smiled as he bounced around happily. Xura didn't have the courage to tell her friend that his painting was absolutely absurd. It looked like a 2 year old drew it. Xura sighed. Recently, Enkidu started taking a liking to art. He was fascinated with paintings from foreign lands that Gilgamesh brought back from his trips.

Xura walked over to the entrance of the balcony in the room that she shared with her king boyfriend. She looked over into the garden and saw Gilgamesh playing with Syria and Ea. The overgrown lion rolled over in the grass while Syria laughed. She found Ea amusing. Xura's fear of Ea had disappeared within the last year. He was like a puppy to her. He was so loving and cuddly, but, if signaled to, he would eat a person whole. Xura placed her face in her hands leaning over the railing watching the three play. Despite Gilgamesh's manly exterior, he was a soft hearted guy especially towards Syria. Xura let her hair blow in her face from the soft wind that blew. It was tied in a high ponytail due to the heat wave that occurred in the desert earlier that day. She watched Gilgamesh closely. He was so handsome. Her face felt hot. She quickly shook her head to erase certain thoughts from her mind that wasn't lady like. She turned around and let out a scream.

"HOW THE HELL?!" she didn't mean to curse, but, Gilgamesh scared her. Just that quick, he must have taken spirit form and transported himself upstairs. That was one thing Xura hated. He often did that to scare her. Xura playfully pinched him.

"I see you were watching me."

"Correction, I was watching my sister." Gilgamesh laughed.

"Ah, your wittiness never ceases to amuse me Xura. Tell you what…..After dinner meet me outside in the garden."

"You're not going to eat with us tonight?"

"No. I have to select new men for my army, but, I will be back by moonrise. I promise." Gilgamesh said as he slightly kissed Xura on the forehead. By then Syria had barged into the room. She saw Gilgamesh's gesture.

"Ew." She said giggling.

Xura waited under the same tree she slept under frequently waiting for Gilgamesh's arrival. The moon was really full and very bright. Luckily for her, Syria went to bed early. Syria loved following Xura almost everywhere and she probably would have wanted to come with Xura that night. She sat under the tree fidgeting with her light purple toga like dress that went over one shoulder and had had a bow on the side. She looked at her golden gladiator sandals and swung her foot back and forth in the cool grass. She was waiting patiently and enjoyed the feeling of her hair flying across her face. Soon enough she grew irritated and tied it back. Xura sighed when she finally saw a golden light appear before her.

"I didn't hear the gates open." Xura said happily greeting Gilgamesh with an adorable smile. Gilgamesh's hair was down in his fiery red eyes. The tan he had from the sun looked beautiful under the moonlit sky. He adjusted his toga and approached Xura opening his gate of Babylon pulling out a golden jewelry box. Xura was amazed at the powers Gilgamesh had and looked curiously at the box wondering what was inside it. She sat up on her knees slightly staining her dress and looked accepted the box that Gilgamesh was holding out for her. She took it happily and opened it. When she opened it, her heart melted. It was a flower, but, she could tell it was a real one that was sealed in pure gold similar to her hair clip. The flower was attached to a beautiful golden chain. She unhooked it and extended her hand out t Gilgamesh to help her put it on. He walked behind her as she held her ponytail in the air. He clipped the clasps together and Xura then let her hair fall back down. She smiled at it.

"You know, you don't have to spoil me." Xura said turning around to face Gilgamesh. "Where did you get that?"

"It's a cherry blossom all the way from the far east. I put in a request just for you."

"Really?"

"Yes. I am one of the greatest Kings of all time am I not?" Xura laughed. Her cheeks were a slight crimson.

"Thank you. I really love it!" Her heart skipped when she noticed that Gilgamesh had gotten closer to her. He placed his hand on her left cheek and began to stroke it softly.

"A prize as grand as that is fit for a woman like you." He lifted her chin and slowly their lips met each other's. Both of their hearts felt like thunder had appeared in the sky and had electrified them. Finally, Gilgamesh had Xura to himself. There were no distractions, no people butting in the way, it was just him and her. Gilgamesh and Xura kissed passionately under the tree as its leaves danced around them. The moon made the leaves appear as if they were silver sparkles from the moon. The colors from the different flowers made them seem as if the leaves had color due to the reflection it gave of. Gilgamesh had his arms tightly wrapped around Xura's slim waist. After slightly biting on her soft lips, Xura pulled back with her face completely flustered. She looked as if she had something to say. She looked Gilgamesh directly in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" He asked placing his forehead to hers. Xura gulped. At the time, it wasn't a good thing for a woman to say what Xura was about to say. She felt her cheeks grow hotter.

"I…I want to go back to…..to….the room." Xura said feeling her eyes stinging from embarrassment. Gilgamesh blinked at her taking a while for him to catch on. His golden locks blew in the wind and there was an awkward silence. Finally. He caught on.

"I see." He said slyly. He took Xura's tiny hand in his strong one and began to walk back towards the palace.

The balcony door was open and a cool breeze blew in making the room slightly chilly. Xura watched as Gilgamesh closed one of the doors knowing that it might be hot in the morning when the two woke up. Xura gulped watching the muscular young man do so. His abs were so well defined and looked amazing. His arms were so strong as well as his hands. Xura watched as Gilgamesh walked over to his jewelry chest and placed his bangles and earrings inside of them. He pushed the brown little drawer inside and soon redirected his attention to Xura. He walked slowly towards her and soon enough stood in front of her. He extended his hand and touched her cheek again rubbing it gently. He climbed onto the bed guiding Xura onto her back. They stared at each other for a moment, but, soon enough the two were wrapped up in a steamy, hot, and passionate kiss. The two kissed each other biting each other's lip and swirling their tongues around clashing against each other. Xura couldn't take it. She wanted Gilgamesh. She wanted him badly. She was trying to not let it show, but, of course Gilgamesh was quick to get to the point. Xura blushed as she felt him pull her dress up and rub the moistened cloth between her legs. He smiled at the fact that she was so turned on from their kiss. Xura gulped silently. Gilgamesh went to attack Xura's neck biting and nibbling on it. He flickered his tongue against the delicate brown flesh beneath him. Xura groaned at Gilgamesh's actions slightly wiggling underneath him. He loved it. He began to trail his kisses down Xura's neck and to her collarbone then to the valley in between her breast. He pulled her dress down to reach that spot. He wanted so much more of Xura. Xura could feel his erection against her and she remembered how big it was. She had made a vow that she wasn't going to sleep with Gilgamesh until they grew extremely close. The two often exchanged kisses, but, Gilgamesh had not been inside Xura since the offering a dreadful few months ago. Now he was going to have Xura without using force. She was all his and she was willing to let him do whatever he wanted to her body.

He knew that she would cave in. What woman could resist him?

Gilgamesh grew hungrier for Xura with each moan and each kiss he placed on her. The only thing in between the two was the elaborate fabric that covered their bodies. Gilgamesh couldn't take anymore. He needed her now. He ran his hands across her slime waist and curvy waist and untied the sash that was around her dress. It wasn't enough. He wanted to see all of her as quickly as possible. With the tug of one hand Gilgamesh ripped a line down the middle of Xura's dress. Xura looked at Gilgamesh shocked. She knew he was strong, but, did he have to rip her dress?

"I'll have a new one made for you." He said going to attack Xura's erect nipples. Xura groaned at the feeling of him sucking and biting them. It felt amazing. Her hands were clenching the silk sheets beneath her. She groaned as Gilgamesh continued to play with her breast using his free hand to massage the full mound that wasn't in his mouth. As the canopy draped the love session that was taking place inside, Gilgamesh made his way to the cotton white fabric that covered Xura's womanhood that he deflowered not so long ago. He saw a stain in it and saw how bad she wanted him. He roughly ripped the cotton of turning it into a limp, damped string. Xura groaned as the cool air surrounded her lower region. She gulped. Gilgamesh kissed her flat stomach leaving trails of love against the soft flesh. He used his tongue to circle her navel. This made Xura giggle. She was ticklish there. Soon enough, Gilgamesh hands grew bored and want to feel something else. He took his right hand and slipped it between Xura's smooth legs. Xura's eyes widened as he started to play with her while sucking on her nipples again. He flicked her love bud over and over making her moan. He couldn't get enough of her lovely voice. He flicked it a couple of more times and soon enough used his fingers to circle it in a circular motion. Xura tried to bit her lip to contain her moans but, it was no use. It felt so good. She couldn't hide it anymore. Everything Gilgamesh was doing to her felt amazing. She just wanted to feel more. Gilgamesh took his middle finger and played with Xura's entrance teasing the folds that led to her core. He slowly inserted his finger into her letting it get soaked with her sweet fluids. Xura moaned and placed her hand on Gilgamesh's chest. The two stared at each other with both love and lust. She was tight, Gilgamesh thought. One finger felt like that was all he could get in. He didn't want to hurt her so he didn't add anymore fingers. Xura moaned and watched as Gilgamesh pushed his finger in and out of her. He moved slightly to the side so she could watch him. This made her fluids spill onto him even more. Gilgamesh's finger was stroking her spot on the inside and her legs were shaking in pure pleasure. Gilgamesh felt her body reacting and stopped. Xura grew frustrated. She didn't want him to stop. Gilgamesh soon went to her lower region placing kisses on her soft legs. He glared at her through his bangs and bit her legs teasing her. Xura wanted to feel full again and Gilgamesh knew that, but, he was the type to make her beg. He slowly licked her outer lips blowing cool air on it making her shake. Xura watched him play with her agonizingly slow. He slowly licked the entrance of her core and made his way to her medium sized love bud. Xura gasped when he did this. She was sitting up on her elbows watching him please her. He used his tongue so well. Xura felt it going faster and groaned. Soon enough she couldn't take anymore. She moaned loudly filling the room which smelled of sex already. She threw her head back in pleasure letting Gilgamesh devour her whole. Gilgamesh watched Xura's reaction and if his tongue was giving her this much pleasure, wait until what he did to her next. Gilgamesh pulled back for a second with his face stained with her juices. He lifted the hood that covered her clit and exposed it completely. Slowly he licked it as if he was making out with Xura herself. Xura was tugging on the sheets from the intense pleasure her receiving now since he pulled her hood back. She closed her eyes trying to bite her loud moans. Gilgamesh watched her body arch as he licked away. He waited and then sucked on it. Xura's eyes flew open and she let out a loud scream. She sat up using one hand to cover her mouth, but, she was still moaning. This pleasure was so intense and she didn't want him to stop, but, it was becoming too much. Her dark violet hair was sticking to her face from the sweat that had accumulated. She continued to let Gilgamesh suck away until she felt her legs shaking. Gilgamesh felt her legs and stopped giving a final lick. She was on the verge of an orgasm, but, he didn't want to give her one just yet. He looked as a bit of white fluid was flowing from her. Xura was panting heavily slightly made that he didn't finish her off. Xura regained her breath and sat up to become face to face with the king. She kissed him wanting to taste herself. Gilgamesh wrapped one hand in her hair and used the other one to grab her butt. The two kissed with such lust. Xura started to grab his member through his toga slightly massaging it. Gilgamesh chuckled at Xura's gesture. Xura loved how hard he was and wanted to see it. She pulled back let Gilgamesh untie his toga. Xura helped him out of it. He was left in a pair of cotton briefs. Xura pulled down the briefs to expose Gilgamesh's length. He was painfully hard although his face wasn't showing it. Xura grabbed his length with her hands gently and slowly used her tongue to tease the tip. She soon enough swirled it all around causing Gilgamesh's head to go back. He placed his hand in her hair signaling her that he wanted to be placed fully in her mouth. Xura did so. She took him whole in her mouth and began to slowly bob her head back and forth sending surges of pleasure to the king. She rubbed his abs with her free hand but soon used it so play with his marbles downstairs.

"Xura." He groaned. He watched his princess please him until he couldn't take anymore. He was going to explode. He had to stop her because he wanted both of their orgasms to be intense. Xura didn't know that, but, she slowly licked her way back up to his six pack then across his chest. She placed kisses on his neck causing the king to grown too. Who would've known, the king of Uruk soft spot was on his neck too. Xura and Gilgamesh began to kiss with Xura on top of him. He felt her vagina touching his member and went insane at the feeling of her juices flowing onto him. Gilgamesh flipped Xura over swiftly and opened her legs. Xura watched him slowly take his member near her entrance. He played with her bud using his member. Xura groaned. He was teasing her. She wiggled herself trying to push it in, but it was no use. He was still teasing her despite the fact he so desperately wanted to be in her.

"Please, Gilgamesh." Xura said begging. He smirked. Those were the exact words he wanted to hear. Slowly, he went into Xura groaning at her wetness and tightness. Xura groaned as he stretched her out after so long. It was a little painful, but, it quickly subsided. He felt amazing in her. Better than the last time. Gilgamesh leaned over to meet Xura's lips and kissed her with such passion. He slowly rolled his hips in a circular motion then soon started to thrust in and out. Xura moaned at the pleasure filling her lower region. Her hands were on Gilgamesh's back and she grazed her nails across the tender flesh. Gilgamesh looked Xura in her eyes and the two stared at each other as Gilgamesh picked up his pace in Xura. He loved her facial expressions and loved the sounds he was receiving from her. The pleasure itself was too much for him. He was groaning in Xura's ear. Gilgamesh picked up his pace and went faster causing Xura to let out screams of pleasure. He felt her legs shaking and felt her first climax. He looked down all he saw was her white liquid surround him. He loved the feeling. He soon sat up pulling Xura up with him. She was sitting on top of him with his member still inside of her. She grinded her hips against him while he continued to thrust forward. Xura threw her head back letting Gilgamesh suck on her neck and collarbone. He bit them as well. Gilgamesh kept hitting Xura's sweet spot over and over. One orgasm was so intense he had to pull out of her for a while to let her recover. When he went back into her, the two was in a spooning position. Xura was still sensitive from her orgasms, but, she wanted more. Gilgamesh felt himself too on the verge of climaxing. He picked up his pace making Xura scream into the ruby pillow beneath her. Gilgamesh used one of his hands to rub Xura's clit. Xura's hand grabbed the hand that rubbed her clit, but, Gilgamesh used his other hand to grab her hand and pull it away. He wanted her to cum again. He loved hearing her scream and moan. He picked up his pace feeling his orgasm coming still rubbing Xura's bud. Xura couldn't take it. She soaked Gilgamesh again. Gilgamesh didn't come out of her, but, continued to stroke her sweet spot over and over making her body shake in convulsions repeatedly. Xura's walls tightened so much around Gilgamesh he couldn't hold himself anymore. With a few more thrusts Gilgamesh slammed into Xura violently making her leave red marks on his arms from his nails. He would feel them later. His mind was fogging, but, he knew he couldn't release inside of Xura. Xura came one more time as Gilgamesh pulled out releasing his fluids on her leg. He moaned in pleasure and kissed Xura with so much love thanking her. The two separated from their kiss sweaty and panting. Xura wasn't aware of where Gilgamesh placed his hot liquid. Xura was still in such a daze she didn't feel him wipe it off with a towel he kept inside his night table. He kissed Xura again softly. Both were tired from their love session. Xura's hair was wild and sprawled out across the pillow. Gilgamesh looked at the beautiful woman in his arms and smiled. He pulled the sheets back and pulled it over them making them both warm. The night air of the desert made them both shake since they were both sweating. Xura laid her head in Gilgamesh's chest. Gilgamesh knew how he felt about Xura and he didn't want to hold the words in any longer. He sat up causing Xura to sit up as well.

"What's wrong?" Xura asked pushing hair from her face. Gilgamesh placed his forehead to hers looking her in the eyes.

"Xura…I'm….I'm madly in love with you." He said stroking her face. When Xura heard this, her heart jumped up and down. She had never been in love with a man before, but, she knew that the feeling she had in her heart was love. She thought about Gilgamesh every second. She could never get enough of his scent. She liked his personality despite his arrogance and their constant bickering. She loved the way he made her feel. He listened to her and she listened to him. She brought out the best of him just like he did for her. She would do anything to protect him just like he would do for her. Love was an amazing feeling. Her eyes watered.

"Don't cry." Gilgamesh said trying to catch the droplets.

"I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I've waited so long for you to say those words to me." She touched Gilgamesh's cheek directly looking him in the eye. "I love you too." She said kissing him. The king kissed his princess under the closed canopy that was lit up by the silver orb outside. Xura would have never imagined that she would fall for the king of Uruk.

Morning came about and Xura was still fast asleep. She was curled up in a ball facing the rays of the sun. Gilgamesh watched her sleep. Her skin was glowing not only from the sun, but, thanks to him. He stroked her hair. He watched her. He was so protective of her. He remember when she had died, how angry and how much grief he felt. Now she was sleeping beside him after he had made love to her. She just wasn't another woman that he had slept with in Uruk. He didn't just have sex with Xura. He made love to her. He never wanted to be without her. Not even for a second.

*********************************SO! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK? FINALLY! RIGHT?! ILL BE POSTING AGAIN REALLY SOON! PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! THANKS! **********************


	21. Chapter 21-The Return of The Goddess

************OMG! I KNOW THIS IS TOTALLY IRRELEVANT BUT….DID ANY ONE SEE PSYCHO PASS TODAY? OMG IT WAS SO GOOD! ONE MORE EPISODE LEFT! IM WAY TOO HYPE FOR THIS! POOR GRANNY TSUNEMORI MAY GOD REST HER SOUL AND MAY TOUGANE SAKUYA FOREVER ROT IN HELL! I HAVE GREAT IDEAS FOR MY FAN FIC BUT IM NOT GOING TO WRITE IT UNTIL AFTER THE LAST EPISODE AND I HAVE CONFIRMED MY SUSPICIONS. BUT ANYWAYS…LETS TURN TO THE FATE STAY NIGHT FANFICTION. SO A LOT OF PEOPLE IS LIKING THIS STORY AND I HAVE RECEIVED A FEW MESSAGES SAYING THAT GILGAMESH WOULD NEVER BE A SYPATHETIC PERSON. HE IS TOO ARROGANT TO DO SO….WELL LET ME SAY THIS…THIS IS A FANFICTION! THE LOGO OF THIS SITE IS TO UNLEASH YOUR IMAGINATION! IM NOT SAYING IT TO PUT PEOPLE ON SPOT BUT JUST HAVE AN IMAGINATION (NO NAMES NAMED LOL) BUT, THANK YOU ALL WHO ARE WRITING GREAT AND POSITIVE REVIEWS. I KNOW IT'S THE WEEKDAY AND PEOPLS LIVES ARE HECTIC WITH WORK AND SCHOOL BUT PLEASE REVIEW FOR ME. I LOVE FEEDBACK FROM MY STORIES SO I KNOW WHAT TO DO AND WHAT NOT TO DO IN MY NEXT STORY. ALSO, I WARN PEOOPLE WITH A HEADLINE STATING THAT THERE IS LEMON IN A CHAPTER. I DON'T MEAN TO OFFEND ANYBODY WITH THE EXPLICIT LEMONS I WRITE, BUT, IF YOU DON'T LIKE LEMON SKIP TO THE NEXT CHAPTER OR LEAVE THE PAGE. NO ONE IS FORCING YOU TO STAY ON THIS PAGE LOL! BUT PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! WHOEVER ALLUCARD IS, I HOPE YOU'RE READING THIS! HAHA! YOURE A GREAT AND SUPPORTIVE FAN! ALL OF YOU ARE. WELL, HERE YOU GUYS ARE! REMEMBER TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE OR FOLLOW! HEY EVEN BOTH! *************

************************************ANOTHER THING! PEOPLE KEEP ASKING ME WELL HOW KOGAMI IS INVOLVED WITH ERI IF SIBYL HAS SHUT OUT OUTSIDERS. I KNOW THAT SIBYL COULDN'T EXSIST THAT WAY BUT THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWIST IN THE STORY THAT WILL EXPLAIN WHY SHE'S ALLOWED THERE. PLEASE HAVE AN OPEN MIND AND REMEMBER THIS IS A FANFIC. USE YOUR IMAHINATION*************************************

Xura felt the beams from the hot sun on her face and groaned. It was morning. Everything had happened so quickly. She started to wiggle underneath the now ruby red silk sheets. She felt strong arms around her which made it difficult for her to get up. Gilgamesh felt her moving around and tightened his hold around her slender naked body. He pulled himself in closer to her not wanting to let her go. Xura was looking at the door to the balcony and looked at the sunny blue sky. She soon felt wet kisses being place on her neck. She smiled.

"Good morning." Gilgamesh said with a hazy voice.

"Good morning." Xura responded.

"Did you sleep well?" Gilgamesh asked his beloved Xura. She nodded her head yes.

"I did. Did you?" she answered.

"Very." Xura turned around to face him. She could tell he was tired. He had to be, he was the king of Uruk. Xura kissed Gilgamesh on his forehead as he dozed back off. He was like a sleeping child.

Alia brushed Xura's hair gently. The middle aged woman noticed that there was a glow to her darling Xura. She looked like the sun was shining right above her and they were nowhere near a window. She braided Xura's hair into a long fishtail braid and pinned her flower clip into it. She placed her head on Xura's shoulder.

"Why the glow?"

"What glow?" Xura asked knowing exactly what Alia was talking about.

"You're glowing. Everywhere. Your face, your arms, everything. Why are you so happy?"

"You could tell?" Xura asked playing with the new necklace that Gilgamesh had given her.

"Yes. Clearly." Xura laughed. "Is it because of lord Gilgamesh?" Xura didn't hesitate to answer. "I see."

"Alia, I really love him."

"Oh, I know you do. I could tell. I knew you two were perfect for each other from the day you stepped your feet into this palace."

"Really?" Xura asked raising her eyebrow.

"Yes. You two are quite the couple." Xura sat back in her chair and said circling her fingers around the golden trim of her necklace that matched her hairpin perfectly. "The way you two bickered, the way you two argued and the way you constantly put Gilgamesh in his place. I was waiting for a day when a woman like that stepped into Gilgamesh's life. Now, here you are my dear." Xura laughed again.

"I wonder, if my father was alive, what would he think about me being with him? My mother already approves of it despite me just meeting her again."

"Ah, the queen of Egypt." Xura nodded.

"Yes. She should be visiting soon again. We write each other often. She wants me to visit Egypt one day with Syria. That would be a nice vacation. Don't you think? And I'll take you with me."

"Oh Xura, I can't go. I'm your maid."

"You're not my maid. You're my friend and I say you come with us whenever we go." Xura was opening a papyrus letter that Setepenre had sent her. She read it to herself while Alia cleaned up. Xura smiled when she read what her mother had wrote.

"Do you believe this? My mother is already asking when we will get married. Isn't that crazy?" Alia turned to face the girl sitting at the large vanity.

"You do love him? Do you?"

"Yes. I do."

"You do know that sooner or later he is going to have to marry."

"Well yes, but, that could be whenever. Right?" Alia shook her head no.

"25 is the maximum age for a King of Uruk to get married. He's 24 now I believe." Alia sat on the stool beside Xura crossing her legs in the orange toga dress she wore. "Can you see yourself with him in the future?" Alia said taking Xura's hand in hers. Xura thought about it and couldn't picture her life without Gilgamesh. It was like she found her other arrogant half. She smiled. She nodded.

"Yes."

"Well, that is wonderful. You two would make beautiful children. I know that for a fact." Xura smiled. She shivered at the thought of a head coming from out of her vagina. One day she wanted to have children, but, could she just snap her fingers and make a baby appear right in her arms? She sighed. As Xura continued to speak with Alia, she saw someone who caught her attention. She watched as the goddess mad her way across the garden. Her hair wasn't in its usual high ponytail. The site of her made Xura roll her eyes. She was irritated.

"Why is she here?" She asked crossing her arms.

************************SO AGAIN PEOPLE….USE YOUR IMAGINATIONS. JUST READ AND ENJOY. ALSO I WILL BE UPLOADING THE SECOND HALF TO THIS. THE COMPUTER I AM ON WONT TRANSFER THE FULL DOCUMENT SO PLEASE BE PATIENT. I'LL UPLOAD THE SECOND HALF AS QUICKLY AS POSSIBLE! IT GOT CUT OFF! PLEASE READ REVIEW MY OTHER STORIES AND JUST ENJOY IT! LOL************************


	22. Chapter 22-Anu

********************OMG PSYCHOPASS IS ALMOST ENDING! SO HYPE! BUT IM GOING TO WORK ON THE NEXT CHAPTER SO I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOY THIS ONE! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I LOVE EVERYONES FEEDBACK! *************************

Hiding in the shadows at the far end of the palace, Gilgamesh waited patiently with his arms folded across his chest. His hair was spiked back and his eyes were closed taking a break from his daily duties. He stood against the stone pillar. He heard the sounds of footsteps approaching him and opened his royal red eyes.

"I'm glad you waited for me Gilgamesh." The goddess of lust said in a sultry voice. She walked down the hallway letting her hair sway with her hips covered in a royal sea green gown with a golden sash. She approached the king and went to stroke his cheek trying to seduce him. Gilgamesh quickly grabbed her hand slightly cracking her golden bracelet. He pushed her against the pillar he once was leaning against not too long ago. Their eyes met. "My, Gilgamesh. I love it when you play rough."

"Cut it out." Gilgamesh growled. "Why are you here?" The goddess laughed using her other hand to cover her mouth.

"Wow, your mother didn't tell you?"

"Tell me what? You lustful harlot." She laughed.

"My. So dubious. I guess you don't remember."

"Remember what?" Ishtar pulled her hand away from Gilgamesh and began to walk around him. He watched as she did so carefully examining every move she made. She sighed.

"I see you have a peasant as a girlfriend now."

"Bite your tongue." Gilgamesh growled angry at her insult.

"I'm just saying, what is about her that you like so much about her? Is it the sex? Does she cook wonderful meals for you? She must dust very well?" Gilgamesh stood silent trying to contain his anger. Ishtar annoyed the hell out of him. Ever since they hit their adolescent years, she just became….well…she became a big bitch. She was more arrogant than he was.

"I'm going to ask you to leave Ishtar. Go somewhere. Before I have you beheaded." Ishtar laughed.

"What cruel words…..coming from my future husband." Ishtar said fanning her blue and white fan. She batted her eyelashes looking at the shocked expression on Gilgamesh's face.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"We are to be married."

"Says who?"

"Says the head chiefs in charge. You must have forgotten. We were engaged since children."

"Yes…my father lifted that law and I could marry whomever I please."

"Well…you're partially correct, but, you will be 25 soon and the Gods are hoping for the next heir to the Urukian throne. Of course they choose no one other than me. The most beautiful of them all."

"We shall see about this Ishtar. I will rather rot in the black swamp of Irkalla than ever marry the likes of you." Ishtar ran her hands through Gilgamesh's hair.

"Honey….we will soon be married so please talk to me respectfully. I am the future queen of Uruk. I hope you get rid of your peasant girlfriend soon. Send her back to where she belongs. If you ask me…you should have left her soul in Irkalla and never went to retrieve her. She was better off dead." Gilgamesh snapped and grabbed Ishtar by her neck. He had to restrain himself from choking her to death. She used her right hand and sent and electric shock through Gilgamesh's body causing him to groan in pain and collapse to the ground. "Relax I was only kidding around. Don't get your boxers in a bunch. I shall see you soon my love. Until then." With that. Ishtar disappeared leaving behind a silver light.

Angrily Gilgamesh stormed through the golden gates of heaven. The gate keepers watched slightly nervous and scared of the half god himself stormed through the white clouds passing the porcelain statues. He stood in front of the second gate that led to where his mother was. He went to open it but it was locked. He didn't have patience. He lifted his hand and opened the portal to his gate of Babylon send blades to demolish the gate. He knew he would probably be reprimanded later on, but, he didn't care. He continued to walk through the spirit realm and made his way through the large castle that held the powerful deities of Mesopotamia. He stormed furiously down the hallway covered in holy symbols. He stood in front of a blue, gold and yellow door and furiously pushed it open with one hand. He made his presence known almost breaking the door off of its hinges.

"WHO GOES THERE?" A loud voice boomed. Gilgamesh stood in the center of the chambers facing the head honcho himself.

"Where is my mother?" Gilgamesh asked.

"Ah…Gilgamesh, what brings you here?"

"I want to speak to my mother."

"I take it this is in reference to Ishtar."

"I am not marrying that malevolent fiend." The muscular man used the staff he held in his hand and made a cloud that transported him down to Gilgamesh's level. The sound of harps was all that could be heard. The god let his long braided hair follow him and wrapped the ends around his arm. He was shirtless and had his symbol marked in the center of his chest. His cheekbones were high and sharp. He had tanned skin and stern eyes. He wore a pure white toga with golden sandals. He wore a head golden head piece around his head signifying that he was in charge. When he reached Gilgamesh's level he absorbed his cloud with his bronze staff.

"My Gilgamesh, you haven't changed one bit."

"Old man, don't ignore me! What is the meaning of this?!"

"Gilgamesh calm down." Gilgamesh turned around to see his mother walking into the room. She looked as radiant as ever.

"Calm down? How could I calm down when this hag is telling me that I am to be her husband? She's lying is she?" Ninsuna touched her sons shoulder. She was wearing a one sleeved white dress that sparkled brightly under the heavenly lights. The sleeve extended down to the middle of her hand. Gilgamesh grabbed his mother's hand.

"It wasn't my decision Gil…"

"So it's true?!" Gilgamesh said stepping away from his mother. "Was it yours Anu?!" Anu looked at Gilgamesh scared by his anger. He was a powerful young man.

"It was." Anu answered.

"You're insane. I am not marrying her. Mother…Xura…."

"I know. I told him that, but, he won't listen."

"If I am to marry it will be to Xura, not Ishtar Anu!" Anu approached Gilgamesh standing face to face with him.

"You knew this day was to come did you not?" With everything that had happened within the past year and being struck my cupid, Gilgamesh didn't think anything of it.

"But my father-"

"And I am more powerful than both you and your father combined. I can override him. Remember? You need an heir Gilgamesh. It's almost time."

"And you shall get one. Why can't I marry Xura?" Gilgamesh asked with his fist clenched. Anu crossed his muscular arms.

"Your mother informed me about her….She isn't a deity."

"Wow. Really, because she isn't a goddess herself?! Are you kidding me?!"

"We can't have you mixing the blood lineage of supreme power."

"May I remind you that I am half human myself?! That's the biggest load of bullshit I have ever heard!"

"Correction, your father was half god and half human too, you are ¾ gods and ¼ human. Your father's mother was killed for inbreeding with a god." Gilgamesh snarled. He knew Anu was right.

"Mother?!" Gilgamesh said turning his head towards her. She played with her long braided hair knowing that she would be of no help in this situation.

"It is my choice and you shall marry her. Defy me and you shall face severe consequences. I do not want to discuss this situation anymore." Anu summoned his cloud to take him back up to his throne. He stepped on the white cloud and began to float up into the air. "I advise you start preparing for the wedding Gilgamesh." Anu disappeared into the white clouds above Gilgamesh and Ninsuna. Gilgamesh stood at the surface frozen. This wasn't happening. Despite Gilgamesh's arrogance and power, there was still someone he had to listen to. His major problem was how would he tell his beloved Xura?

Xura sat on the large circular bed reading an Egyptian book that her mother had sent to her. She was intrigued by the tale and was waiting for Gilgamesh to return from his daily duties. She didn't know that he had stepped into the spirit realm. She laid on her belly swinging her tiny feet in the air. She then soon twirled her violet hair in her fingers eating a grape from out of the bowl beside her. She rolled on her back holding the large brown book above her face turning each beige page.

Gilgamesh stood outside his bedroom door not knowing what to do. How could he break Xura's heart? He couldn't do it. He loved her and no other. He wanted to be with her only. He placed his head on the door hesitating to go in. He knew Xura was in there and couldn't phantom the words to say to her. He twisted the door knob and let himself in. When Xura heard the door open she quickly jumped up on her knees excited to see Gilgamesh.

"GIL!" Xura yelled happily.

"Hey." He said slowly walking to her kissing her forehead. Xura smiled and wrapped her arms around Gilgamesh's waist. She looked up at his handsome face and smiled.

"I've missed you. Where were you? I couldn't find you anywhere?"

"I was attending to business. That's all."

"Oh ok. Well…" Xura blushed. "Can I have a kiss?" Gilgamesh smiled and cupped Xura's beautiful face. He kissed her, but, not with as much passion as he usually did. Xura felt the difference and opened her eyes during the kiss. She pulled away.

"Is everything ok Gilgamesh." Gilgamesh knew it had to come out eventually, but, he didn't want to make her cry. How could he tell her that hey I'm marrying someone else and you eventually have to leave? It was nice knowing you. He couldn't do that to her. His heart was sinking. The sight of Xura eyes watering was something he didn't want to see. He stay silent.

"Xura….I….I….." He exhaled. "I just had a really long day. That is all. I'm sorry if I have offended you my love." Xura smiled believing the lie that came out of Gilgamesh's mouth. He was only trying to protect her. Xura smiled and wrapped her arms around his waist slightly tugging on his toga.

"Maybe I could help you relieve that stress?" Xura sked playfully. Gilgamesh knew what she referring to. He pushed Xura on the bed leaning over her. He was staring in her eyes. Gilgamesh used all of the energy he had to stir up a passionate kiss. He decided to pleasure Xura and himself in order to forget all that was going on. Eventually, the situation would resurface. Xura wrapped her arms around his neck and the two made love until night fall.

***********************SO PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WILL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE!******************************************


	23. Chapter 23-Thinking

***********************SO IM UPDATING TONIGHT HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE IT! IT MIGHT BE A SHORT CHAPTER SO PLEASE BARE WITH ME! 1 MORE DAY UNTIL THE PSYCHO PASS FINALE! SO EXCITED! YAYYY! BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND ENJOY! ********************

Gilgamesh looked at Enkidu with the most vindictive eyes a man could have. He silently sat in his throne thinking of his next move. Enkidu sat beside his friend with his legs crossed petting Ea's soft brown fur. The lion purred softly as he stroked slowly. Gilgamesh's mind was hazy and full of confusion, sadness and anger.

"So…when are you going to tell her?" Enkidu said looking at a piece of lint that was in the lion's fur. Gilgamesh leaned back in his chair.

"I don't know. I can't bring myself to do it Enkidu."

"But, you have to eventually."

"I know, I just….I can't. I can't."

"You know. That's the first time I've ever heard you say that. Usually you always have enough confidence in yourself to put your mind to anything, but, to see you in this state Gil…"

"I know. Enkidu. It isn't easy. When I look at Xura. I see that she's happy. She's happy being here with her sister, with me and you. I couldn't just crush her heart that way. I can't marry Ishtar…I refuse to! I would rather be executed before I lay in bed with that wretched witch of a goddess….Last year…..when I lost Xura…words couldn't describe how I felt. The sorrow, the grief, the despair…..It was something I hadn't felt since my father was killed. Now, I have her as defiant as she was to me, and now I'm going to lose her all over again."

"If you weren't to marry Ishtar, would you have married Xura?"

"Yes. Eventually in time. But, time isn't on anyone's side anymore. I feel like I've been frozen in a block of ice and woke up in a horrible dream Enkidu. I was filled with love. Xura fills my heart with love. She's patient, kind and so caring. A delicate flower with a few rough edges, but, I haven't ever felt this way about a woman. Ever. I would make Xura the queen of Uruk. She would have been the one to bare my first born. There's not a doubt in my mind that she wouldn't be, but…"

"Why won't Anu let you marry her?"

"She's not a deity. She is a mortal and it's not good if the bloods mix."

"Since when?"

"Since ever Enkidu. I told you about my Father's mother and what happened. Us Gods like to reign over all. Mixing in with a lesser being isn't good at all."

"Of course you don't view Xura that way? Do you?"

"Of course not. She is the woman that I love. There's no mistake about that." Gilgamesh rubbed his hands across his face relieving himself from the stress that overwhelmed him. He sighed. "The wedding is set to be 3 weeks from now. I shall tell her in the morning." Enkidu looked at Gilgamesh shocked. He was going to go through with it. Enkidu knew it wasn't because Gilgamesh was attracted to Ishtar, but, because he feared Anu. Anu was the Zeus over all Gods and Goddesses. If any rose against him, they would be stripped of their powers and would be turned into a mortal eventually dying. He also knew that Gilgamesh was protecting Xura. Anu could possibly kill her if Gilgamesh went against his wishes. He wanted her to be safe.

"Gil." Gilgamesh stood from his throne putting on his red cloak.

"Just, give me a moment to myself Enkidu. Is that alright?" Enkidu nodded his head yes and rode out of the room on Ea's back. Gilgamesh gazed at the portrait on the wall of him, his mother and father. He thought maybe one day, the portrait of him, Xura and their children would go next to his parent's portrait, but, he was wrong.

***************************************TOLD YA A SHORT CHAPTER BUT PLEASE REVIEW AND FACORITE AND FOLLOW! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS ALL!*********************************


	24. Chapter 24-Breakaway

****************PSYCHO PASS TWO FINALE TOMORROW! YAY! I SHOULD UPDAT THE LOVE OF SIBYL THEN! SO EXCITED, BUT, IN THE MEANWHILE ILL KEEP WORKING ON AN ANCIENT LOVE! PLEASE ENJOY AND REVIEW, FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! ***********************

"Are you ready yet?" Gilgamesh was waiting for Xura patiently as she dressed for their date. Gilgamesh was taking her into the city to break the news to her. He peeked through the curtains watching her pull up her dress around her curvy figure. She decided to wear her hair half up and half down with her pin placed in the back. Her dress was light green with a white floral pattern. She wore her golden sandals, rings and bracelets to accent the dress. Gilgamesh sighed and quickly regained his composure making sure that Xura didn't know that he was spying on her. Xura stepped out from behind the curtains in their room and Gilgamesh applauded her.

"Gorgeous as always. Now, let's go shall we?"

"Ok." Xura said happily as she followed Gilgamesh out of their room.

Uruk was as busy as ever! The loud noises gave Xura a headache, but, she missed it. She missed the smells and the tall buildings. She missed the people of Uruk. As Xura peeked out of the chariot she happened to see Salenj in the city leading an army of men to horses that would escort them to the palace. She figured that they were still recruiting new men to fight alongside Gilgamesh when the time came.

"Are you still looking for men Gilgamesh?" He was drinking his wine in his usual grail looking at the sights that appalled him.

"No. Today is the day the men leave to continue training." Xura continued to watch the men march. Her eyes lit up when she saw a very familiar face. She almost jumped out of her seat. Gilgamesh went to grab Xura. He thought she was going to fall out of the carriage. Xura peeked her head out through the draped window.

"Ritharj!" she yelled loudly enough for him to hear. He was carrying a spear and a shield marching behind a really tall man. He turned around in search of the familiar voice. When he saw the royal chariot and saw Xura waving her hand to him, he almost broke formation.

"Xura?!" He yelled happily waving at his friend. The chariot left so quick that the two didn't have time to speak.

"Who are you waving to?" Gilgamesh asked. Xura sat back down in her seat adjusting her head garb.

"A friend. I haven't seen him in a long time. His mother raised us after my father died."

"I see." Xura grabbed Gilgamesh's muscular tan arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder.

"Why?" Xura asked mockingly. "Are you jealous?"

"No." Gilgamesh said calmly knowing that Xura was kidding. Xura giggled.

"Hey, where are we going anyway?" Xura asked Gilgamesh.

"It's a surprise. We are almost there. Don't fret." Gilgamesh replied playfully flicking Xura's nose.

"Ok." Was all Xura said. She knew if she annoyed Gilgamesh about it, he wouldn't respond to her. She knew he wasn't being mean. That was just how Gilgamesh was.

Soon enough the chariot stopped. Xura had dozed off and Gilgamesh was holding her. His driver stopped the chariot in an oasis full of fresh colorful flowers and green grass. He knew that Xura would like it there. She loved nature and flowers. She spent most of her time tending to the flowers in his garden. She even put the gardener out of his job. The water emitted a cool scent and caused a cool air to blow. It eased the heat of the desert that was nearby. Gilgamesh's driver hopped off of the stallions draped in gold and opened the carriage door. He slightly tapped Xura signaling her to wake up. Her eyes slowly opened and all she saw was the red seat in front of her. She heard the sound of water. Where had Gilgamesh taken them? Gilgamesh stepped out of the chariot first extending his hand to Xura helping her out. Xura's eyes widened when she saw what she saw. It was like a fairytale. She saw beautiful trees filled with fruit. She saw a full oasis with a waterfall. The water was bright blue and shined like Swarovski crystals. The lush meadow was every bright color that a person could think of. There was pink, purple, orange, yellow and green. Xura saw little streams of light pass by her. They looked like little bugs, but, she noticed that there was color to these bugs. The also left behind glitter.

"What are those?"

"They are fairies." Gilgamesh answered his love calmly as he escorted her to the waterfall.

"Fairies?! They exist?!"

"Yes. They do."

"But how? Wouldn't people have seen them?"

"I've came here since I was a child. They seem to only appear for me. When full blood humans come, they hide, knowing that some humans want to hunt them for keeps."

"I see. So the fairies have a crush on you?" Gilgamesh laughed.

"You could say that." Just then, a pink fairy landed on Xura's shoulder. She was cute Xura thought. She wore a little pink dress with a bow in the back. Her skin was pale and her hair was blonde. She had the brightest blue eyes that Xura had ever seen. The pixie couldn't talk, but, made sounds. She playfully kissed Xura on her cheek sensing the good spirit that Xura had. After that, she flew away leaving pink dust on Xura. Xura saw that she met up with a purple pixie and a green one. A blue, an orange and a rainbow pixie followed behind. She laughed at how cute they were. When Gilgamesh and Xura was standing in front of the Oasis, Xura gasped. She could see her reflection clearly in the water. It was like looking in the mirror.

"Take off you clothing." Gilgamesh demanded as he departed from his. Xura's face turned red.

"My, aren't we hormonal today…." Xura exclaimed.

"No! Not for that….although it would be delightful, but, we're going swimming. So, please. Strip." Xura did so. She just liked to tease him as much as he teased her. Xura dropped her light green dress onto the ground with one swift motion of untying her bow. She was now left topless with nothing but her underwear on. Gilgamesh was left in a pair of white cotton shorts. He took Xura's hand a led her into the crystal blue water that was warm and refreshing. Xura had expected the water to be cold, slightly hesitating to get in, but, to her surprise, it was nice and warm. She began to swim while Gilgamesh relaxed. She took in a deep breath and dived under the water. Underneath she saw beautiful choral and a few fish that didn't mind Xura and Gilgamesh invading their space. Xura swam back up to the surface slightly splashing Gilgamesh.

"Hey!" He laughed as Xura continued to splash him. She laughed as he splashed her back. Gilgamesh quickly dived under water when Xura wasn't looking.

"Where…did… he go? Gil!?" Xura yelled out to the tall trees in front of her. She felt a large splash from behind her and let out a playful scream. She turned around only to be caught in the strong arms of the king. He placed her forehead to hers.

"Why do you come here?" Xura asked Gilgamesh.

"Why?" He replied. "I used to play here as a child. My mother or Alia would bring me. You could say that it's sort of a child hood memory."

"I see. It's peaceful. It's a nice get-a-way when you're stressed out. Am I wrong?"

"You are not." Gilgamesh replied. Looking into Xura's bright eyes caused him grief knowing that he would have to break dreadful news to her. He gulped bracing himself. He knew that they couldn't stay in bliss forever. He cleared his throat slightly letting go of Xura's hips. Xura frowned when she saw Gilgamesh do so.

"Xura…..There is something I have to tell you." Gilgamesh began.

"Tell me? Tell me what Gilgamesh?" Xura asked sweetly.

"I…." Gilgamesh began. "I….." Suddenly Gilgamesh felt sharp teeth bite his feet. He jumped out of the water screaming from the sharp sensation. Xura laughed.

"Relax! It's just fish Gil!"

"That damned fish sunk its forsaken teeth into me!" Gilgamesh said expecting his foot. He wanted to blow away the whole oasis and destroy it, but, he quickly regained his composure letting the pain subside. Xura laughed at him causing him to blush. Gilgamesh actually had a silly side to him which Xura enjoyed. Gilgamesh caught himself laughing forgetting to tell Xura about his engagement. He figured since these were the last days he would spend with her, he might as well enjoy it.

The moon had risen over the city of Uruk and shined brightly despite its waxing phase. The stars were bright making the constellations noticeable. Xura had a pleasant time with Gilgamesh at the oasis at the far end of the city. She loved spending time with him like that. It was a great thing to do and she took advantage of it whenever he wasn't attending to his kingly duties. She held Gilgamesh's arm as he walked upstairs to his bedding chambers. The water made the couple sleepy. All they wanted to do was sleep. The two had filled their bellies with fresh fruit from the trees of the oasis and drank the clear water as well. Of course they drank they wine that Gilgamesh always carried with him. Gilgamesh pulled the golden knob that led to his room laughing at something Xura had said. He noticed his lights were on. He figured it was a maid attending to his room, but, when he saw a familiar face lying in his bed, his happiness quickly turned into rage. When Xura saw who was laying in Gilgamesh's bed, she didn't know what to say. She felt like ripping the hair out of the goddesses head. The dark haired beauty who was laying on Gilgamesh's bed eating grapes smiled at her fiancé.

"Why hello there darling!" she yelled through a mouthful of grapes.

"Ishtar…." Gilgamesh growled. Xura could see that he was getting upset.

"Why are you here?!" Xura asked Ishtar. The woman in the white toga scoffed.

"Know your place and do not yell at me!" she demanded. "Remember who I am!"

"I know who you are! Whether you're a deity or not you have no business here! Especially where I lay my head!" Xura yelled back.

"Calm down Xura." Gilgamesh knew that Xura had a slight temper as well, but, he knew that Ishtar wasn't worth the stress.

"Yes. Calm your peasant down." Ishtar said mockingly insulting Xura.

"Peasant?!" Xura said getting ready to charge at her. Gilgamesh grabbed Xura telling her that she needed to calm herself. If Ishtar wanted to, she could easily kill her. She had great powers. It was nothing compared to her father Anu or Gilgamesh's, but, it was enough to kill a mortal. Ishtar let out a sinister laugh sitting up letting her full mounds bounce around freely in her white dress. She cocked her head to the side.

"I take it you haven't told her Gilgamesh?" Xura looked at Ishtar then at Gilgamesh. Gilgamesh wanted to kill Ishtar then and now. Xura's heart started to pound.

"Tell me what?" Xura asked with a faint voice. Ishtar stood up off of the bed and stood in front of Gilgamesh and Xura making direct eye contact with the violet haired beauty. She placed her hands on her hips smiling knowing that what she was about to say was sure to piss Xura off.

"We're getting married." Just then Xura felt her heart snap in two. At first she didn't think Ishtar was serious, but, when she saw the expression on Gilgamesh's face, she knew that Ishtar was telling the truth.

"Gilgamesh?" Xura began. "Is…..Is…..Is…..This t-true?" Her voice was shaking. Gilgamesh looked Xura in the eye although he was ashamed to do so.

"Xura…I didn't know how to tell you." Xura felt like her heart was stomped on and crushed into a million pieces. She felt as If an elephant was sitting on the top of her head. Her mind was spinning out of control not understanding the full situation. She felt as if she had to run which she did. She quickly left out of the room slamming the door behind her. Gilgamesh ran after her not looking back at Ishtar.

"Xura!" Xura walked quickly not even knowing where she was going. She just didn't want to be near Gilgamesh. He continued to call her name and she continued to ignore him. When he finally caught up to her, he grabbed her wrist turning her around to face him. He saw that she was crying.

"LET GO!" Xura yelled struggling to get out of Gilgamesh's grasp.

"Please! Let me explain!" He yelled trying to get her to listen.

"No! What is there…?" Xura's voice cracked. "What is there to explain!?"

"Please! Xura calm down." He said trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks. She pulled his hands away violently.

"NO!" She yelled loud enough for the whole wing to hear. She stared Gilgamesh in his eyes feeling nothing but hurt and sorrow. She soon began to speak. "I…I trusted you. Why…how…." Xura soon began to sob covering her face with her hands. "I fell in love with you and you…..you betrayed me….."

"Xura that's not it! I-"

"NO! You're a pig! A filthy, womanizing bastard!" Xura wiped the tears from her red eyes. "To think that I thought you changed. In reality…..You haven't…" Enkidu happened to be coming up the stairwell when he heard the commotion. He hid behind a pillar and watched the couple argue. He never seen them fight until now.

"I have changed!"

"You haven't!" Xura yelled. "You're marrying another woman! Are you kidding me Gilgamesh!? You know what…" Xura began to unclip her hair and violently ripped the necklace off of her neck braking the clasp that pieced it together. "What was I? Just some whore you could sleep with? A mere pleasure tool?"

"No! It wasn't like that! I love you! Not her!"

"You're marrying her!"

"Xura, please be rational. You can't hear me now because you're yelling, but, if you let me explain…"

"There is no explanation for you being with another woman Gilgamesh. I can't. I can't." Xura threw the necklace that matched her hairpin at Gilgamesh slightly breaking some of the gold trimming. "I hope you two are happy with each other." With that being said, Xura turned around and began to walk off sobbing in tears. Gilgamesh tried to follow her, but, Enkidu stopped him.

"Gilgy. She needs time. You didn't tell her today like you were supposed to?

"No. I couldn't do it."

"Gilgy. I'm figuring Ishtar told her. That looks even worse Gil!" Gilgamesh turned around and punched a pillar causing the whole palace to shake. Enkidu knew his friend was mad. He looked at the golden flower pin that laid broken on the ground. Xura threw it with such force it had cracked. He frowned at the headpiece that she was once so fond of.

Xura couldn't walk anymore. Her legs felt wobbly. She felt so weak. She fell to the ground leaning against a wall. Her eyes were blank and she could feel nothing.

"I…I gave him everything….Everything" she said as she sobbed into her green dress. She just wanted to get away and be alone. She wanted to hide. She was embarrassed and hurt deeply. Her heart was broken. How could this happen? She thought. Xura cried letting the tears fall to the ground beneath her trying to erase any memory she had of Gilgamesh.

Only time could heal all broken wounds.

**********************************SO WHAT DID YOU THINK? OMG! DID ANYONE WATCH THE ENDING TO PSYCHOPASS 2!? IT WAS TOO MUCH! IT WASN'T WHAT I EXPECTED! THERE WAS NO KOUGAMI SHINYA WHICH MAKES IT HARD FOR ME TO UPDATE THE LOVE OF SIBYL. I MIGHT NOT FINISH IT UNTIL THE SUMMER TIME UNTIL THE MOVIE IS RELEASED IN THE USA. OMG! GRRRRRR! BUT, I HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED THIS CHAPTER! I'LL BE BACK TO UPDATE SOON! SEE YOU GUYS LATER!********************************


	25. Chapter 25- Runaway

****************SINCE YOU GUYS ARE GIVING ME SUCH GREAT FEEDBACK, I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE FOR YOU ALL! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! I APPRECIATE THE SUPPORT! **************************

Xura silently crept into the bedroom that her sister was staying in. Her eyes were still watery and puffy. They itched from her crying. She had fatigued herself, but, no longer wanted to stay in the royal palace. There was too many memories that hurt her heart deeply. She hadn't seen Gilgamesh for a whole day. He tried to speak to her, but, she continued to ignore him. Xura had a bag over her shoulder that was filled with belongings. She had a red garb over her head to protect her from the cold desert air of the night. Xura walked over to her sister's bedside. The moon could be seen faintly from the window and the drapes blew a cold air into the room. Xura tapped her sister and received no response. She grew annoyed and shook her.

"Syria!" Xura whispered yelled. Syria opened her red ruby eyes glaring at her sister. Sand had already filled them.

"Huh!" she yelled not knowing who woke her up. She blinked and noticed that it was her sister. "Xura? What's wrong?" She asked not understanding why Xura was fully dressed.

"Get a bag, gather a few belongings. We are going home." Xura demanded.

"Wait…Home? Why? I like it here. We haven't been home within a year."

"Well, we are leaving here tonight. Get dressed quickly." Syria could hear the hurt in her sister's voice. She knew something was wrong, but, she wasn't sure what. Come to think of it, she hadn't seen Xura with Gilgamesh lately.

"Xura, did something happen with you and lord Gilgamesh?" She asked as she changed out of her sea green night gown. Xura froze and didn't know what to say. She didn't want Syria to know anything. She was still too young to understand.

"No…..Please, let's go. Dress warm, we will be traveling through the desert." Syria sighed.

"Ok." She said as she obeyed her sister's command.

Morning had come and Gilgamesh hardly slept. Ishtar was gallantly dancing around to the sounds of flutes and harps. She was such a bitch Gilgamesh thought while watching her. He stood up from his chair and quickly left the room.

"Where are you going?" She asked her fiancé. Gilgamesh didn't bother to reply. As Gilgamesh walked down his hallway, he peaked over the balcony and saw Salenj and Alia in the stock house where camels and horses were held. There was guards with them and something didn't seem right. He watched as Enkidu approached the scene.

"He's going to be extremely pissed." Enkidu thought out loud.

"Why would she leave?" Alia asked Salenj and Enkidu.

"I take it you haven't heard. He's getting married." Salenj replied.

"To whom?" Alia asked shocked at the news.

"Not Xura." Enkidu responded.

"He's marrying Ishtar." Salenj chimed in. Alia held her hands to her mouth.

"NO! By heavens! What?! Why? That's why they left then, she's hurt and she didn't want to stay." All of a sudden there was a stream of golden light in front of them and they all jumped nervously.

"What's going on here?" Gilgamesh asked the three who slightly feared him.

"Your majesty, sir, we….um…..it's Xura." Salenj began.

"What of her?" Gilgamesh asked looking at his horses and camels.

"She….she left sir."

"She left?" Gilgamesh said becoming slightly angry. He knew why she did so and didn't become as irate as he could get.

"Yes my lord….She took her sister and a camel from the stock. Do you want me to go after her sir? I will find her." Gilgamesh's heart was hurting and didn't know what to say. She left. He hurt her that bad that she fled the palace. He knew going after her would only make it worse so he shook his head no. Alia gasped still shock that Gilgamesh had said no. She knew that the two loved each other deeply and couldn't understand how this all came about.

"Leave her be…." Gilgamesh said hiding his eyes under his bangs. He turned around swinging his red cloak with him. "Please…we must prepare for a wedding. We don't have time for this."

"But, sir! Something has been stolen from you!" Usually Gilgamesh would cut the hands off of anyone who stole from him, but, his heart like Xura's was full of grief and sadness.

"Enough!" Gilgamesh yelled. "You will do as I say! Now! Let's go!" Gilgamesh walked off ahead of Salenj, Alia and Enkidu. Enkidu knew that his friend was hurting. He hated to see him in that state.

It had been a while, but, Xura missed her home. It was still nice and tidy with the rays of the sun shining in. She figured Ritharj and his mother was keeping the place up while she was away. She often wrote to them telling them about the palace that she resided in up until then. She laid on the cotton bed underneath her black sheets staring at the rays of sun that came through the window to the left of her. Her hair was sprawled out across her pillow. Syria was playing with friends that she hadn't seen in a while. Xura didn't want to think. She felt as if everything had been taken from her. Her pride, her dignity, her body. It was all gone. She sold her body to an absolute demon. She didn't want to believe that he was like that, but, from the stunt he pulled, he was everything she remembered he was when she first met him. Why did it hurt so much? Was it because she was still madly in love with him? She didn't know what hurt her more. She didn't know if him getting married to Ishtar hurt more or if allowing herself to be sweet talked and fall in love with him was worse? Either way, she was in pain. She was hurting. She didn't even want to go outside. It was a beautiful day and people were out and about. She closed her eyes trying to forget when she heard a knock at her door. She felt so weak she couldn't stand up.

"Come in." She said faintly. Her door opened and there stepped in a man with dark hair. He was handsome. He was average height for a male, but, taller than Xura. Xura didn't look his way.

"I didn't know that you were coming back." Xura knew whose voice it was, but, still didn't bother to face him.

"Why aren't you at the palace? Aren't you a soldier?" she asked her friend.

"I am. But, we get to spend time at home. Actually….I just came back home today."

"Really?"

"Really." Ritharj sat on the edge of the bed looking at the girl who was so distraught. "Are you ok?" Xura didn't want to tell Ritharj that she had fallen for the king. She didn't want to discuss it at all. She lied nodding her head yes.

"Lies. Whenever you are in bed something is wrong with you. Are you sad? Sick?" Xura stayed silent. "Is your heart broken?" Xura's heart jumped when she heard Ritharj ask her this question. Her eyes watered. "Xura, I saw you crying this morning. Outside on the porch."

"You did?"

"Yes. I figure it's about Gilgamesh. You know, you're not too hard to read. The way you talked about him in your letters, we could tell that you were falling for him. What happened?" Xura still didn't answer. Ritharj looked at the beauty tucked underneath the covers. He sighed. "Well….whatever it is…I know you will be ok. You're strong." Ritharj said patting Xura's leg. Xura sat up looking at Ritharj with the saddest eyes.

"Hey…..how do you get over someone you love?" she asked.

"You don't." Ritharj responded. "If you truly love someone, you will never stop loving them, no matter the circumstances. Believe me….." Ritharj paused staring at the beauty in front of him. "I know." Xura's eyes watered even more because she knew it was true. She did love Gilgamesh tremendously. Ritharj grabbed Xura and embraced her.

"It's ok Xura. You could let it out. Just cry. It helps." When Xura heard his words she busted into tears again wailing. Ritharj stroked her soft hair comforting the grief stricken young woman.

The royal seamstress was fitting Gilgamesh for his wedding attire. She was at least in her 30's or 40's. Gilgamesh stared blankly at the mirror in front of him that showed his reflection. He hated himself. How could he let this happen? His mother watched her son. She could see that she clearly wasn't himself. When the seamstress was done fitting him, she quickly took her leave bowing down to the King and the goddess.

"Thank you very much." Ninsuna said closing the royal door behind the seamstress. She turned around to face her son who was now sitting on his bed. She walked over to him and placed her delicate hands on his shoulders. "My son, what is the matter?" She shouldn't had asked that. She knew what was wrong. "Listen to me. It will be ok. I reassure you." She hugged Gilgamesh He loved his mother warmth.

"I hopes so mother. Let's just get this over with."

*******************************SO WHAT DO YOU THINK? I WILL UPDATE SOON! I PROMISE! I HAVEN'T BEEN TOO BUSY, BUT, SOON I WILL BE! PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND FAVORITE! THANKS GUYS! ****************************************************


	26. Chapter 26-i need you

*************************************UPDATING AGAIN GUYS! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW AND LEAVE COMMENTS! I APPRECIATE IT! I HOPE YOU GUYS WILL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! TEEHEE! ***************************************

The weeks flew by and Gilgamesh was preparing for his wedding. It was a day away. Ishtar of course was way too into herself not worrying about Gilgamesh. She was too worried about her own dress and how she looked. The palace was elaborate with white bows and flowers. Doves were caught juts to be released into the sky when the marriage was official. The chefs were preparing an elaborate feast fit for the Gods. Alia was putting the final touches on Ishtar's dress. It was a halter dress with a long tail. It was made of the finest silk and had lace trimming. She had golden arm bracelets and large golden earrings in the shape of an oval. Alia was pinning the dress to the goddess when all of a sudden….

"OW!" Ishtar yelled as Ishtar accidentally pinned her.

"I'm sorry!" Alia said bowing down to the goddess.

"You better be!" Ishtar growled at the maid. Alia really disliked Ishtar. She wasn't the nicest person and she couldn't understand why Gilgamesh agreed to marry her. "Go! GO! GET AWAY NOW!" she yelled throwing a shoe at Alia. Alia and the other maids beside her jumped in terror quickly leaving the room. Why was she so rude? Alia thought. Her temper was worse than Gilgamesh's. Alia watched as servants stormed up and down the hallways with cloths and food. She sighed missing Xura's company. She couldn't believe that Gilgamesh did what he did. She didn't know the circumstances that Gilgamesh was put under so she judged him wrongly. The only people who knew the true reason why Gilgamesh was marrying Ishtar was Enkidu. Gilgamesh became really reserved after his break up with Xura. He didn't talk much anymore. He was still hurt. He wanted to go find Xura, but, he knew he couldn't leave the palace as busy as it was. He disliked the hell out of Ishtar. She had tried to seduce him for the past 3 weeks, but, it was no use. He wasn't attracted to her one bit. He looked at the wedding attire that hung on the mannequin in front of him. He sighed looking at it. He walked over to the brown jewelry chest on his night table and opened it. He looked at the necklace and hair pin that Xura had once wore. He missed her terribly. He missed Syria as well. The palace wasn't the same anymore. It felt like life had been sucked out of it. He looked out his balcony window and looked at the setting sun. What was Xura doing? He wondered. Knock, knock. Gilgamesh turned to his door to face who was knocking. It was his mother.

"Hey, can I come in?" Ninsuna asked.

"Sure." Gilgamesh answered his mother. Ninsuna came into her son's room and sat on the edge of his bed.

"You know, you're not yourself. You need to cheer up sweetie."

"Cheer up?"

"Sometimes, we have to let people go in life son." Ninsuna said looking at the ground.

"That's the thing, I didn't want Xura to leave my life. I don't want to marry Ishtar at all. I hate even thinking about that fiend of a woman."

"Believe me, I could tell."

"I want to be with her mother. I can't sleep at night. I think about her all of the time. Morning, noon, evening. I even daydream about her. I can't even bring myself to lay my lips upon Ishtar. I only want Xura."

"I know, but, if you defy Anu…."

"There's a possibility that I could cause Xura to get killed….again. I don't want that."

"Well…I know the truth. I know the true reason why you're marrying Ishtar. You're doing it to protect the one you truly love. That's understandable. It's a shame that she is only a human. I would rather you be with Xura than Ishtar. She's not the easiest person to get along with. Xura changed you. A lot. She opened up your heart just like you opened up hers. I feel that you two are compatible for each other. It's a shame things have to be this way. But…you know what….." Ishtar zoomed off.

"What?" Gilgamesh asked.

"When there's a will, there is a way. Anu realizes how much power you have over this kingdom and of course he wants his daughter to be with you. It's only natural. But, believe me….it will be fine. I promise you."

"How are you so sure?" Gilgamesh asked not sure of what his mother was trying to say. How was he going to get Xura back? He couldn't be with her. He had to prepare for tomorrow and it was getting late. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and sighed slightly frustrated.

The day had come and the city of Uruk was in an uproar at the new of the king getting married. Everyone wore gold and white in honor of the royal wedding. The gods themselves descended from the heavens above just to attend the wedding. People were rejoicing throwing flower petals everywhere. When Syria heard the news of Gilgamesh getting married, she understood why her sister left the palace. She was hurting. Xura sat outside planting flowers to ease her mind from the rejoicing that was going on. She wasn't thrilled that Gilgamesh was marrying someone else. She still cried every once in a while, but, for the most part, she was ok. She was slightly getting over it. She still was in love with Gilgamesh, but, what could she do? She had no say. Xura pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and continued planting her flowers.

Gilgamesh stood in front of the mirror dressed in the finest garments fit for a king. He wore a white cloak trimmed in pure gold with no shirt on underneath. He wore pants with gold trimming as well and golden sandals. He wore the royal bracelets that he wore only on special occasions. The guest had all arrived at the reception hall was full. Royals came from far to attend the wedding as well as the deity's Anu, Ishtar's father, Adad, the god of storms, Ashur the god of the wind, Enki, the god of crafts and water and Ereshkigal goddess of the underworld. Everyone was dressed to their finest. The reception hall was covered in white roses and lilies. The windows were draped with pure golden curtains. The chandelier was gleaming from the bright sun that shined outside. It created a colorful light in the room. The people of Uruk waited patiently for the couple to arrive. Ishtar was ready and looked amazing. Gilgamesh was dreading looking Ishtar in her eye placing a diamond band upon her finger. The horns sounded telling everyone to take their place. The royal couple was to make an appearance. The Egyptians had just arrived and heard the horns. They all quickly ran inside to take their place. Only Setepenre, Neferutaten, and a few of the princes came to attend the wedding. The pharaoh Shepsekaf couldn't attend due to business he had to attend to. Setepenre was excited to see her daughter walk down the aisle to marry her love. She remembered how Xura would talk about him in her letters and was happy that the two were getting married. She didn't understand why Xura didn't tell her that they were to be married. The Egyptians took their place and waited for the royal couple to stroll down the aisle. She saw Gilgamesh appear and he looked handsome as ever. Everyone quickly bowed to greet the king. When Setepenre saw Gilgamesh, he looked as if he was going to his own funeral. His face was gloom and not pleasant. The next thing Setepenre knew was the children of Uruk was singing and walking up the aisle throwing flower pedals. They were singing an ancient anthem that the children were taught at a young age. The girls were dressed in pink gowns with lilies in their hair and the boys were dressed in a white and gold attire. They looked so adorable. When they walked up to the king they all bowed to him giving the king a flower congratulating him on his marriage. Setepenre watched as the bride appeared. Neferutaten and Setepenre looked confused. They saw that the bride wasn't Xura. She was too pale to be Xura. The sisters looked at each other as well as the princes of Egypt. They didn't understand what was going on. Gilgamesh looked at the ground then to all of his royal guards. Ritharj was amongst them and glared at Gilgamesh evilly for breaking Xura's heart. Everyone who didn't know what was going on cooed and awed at the beautiful bride that met her husband at the altar. The children offered their flowers to Ishtar. Anu watched from the crowd and smiled at his beautiful daughter. The two faced the priest getting ready to themselves away to each other. Gilgamesh pulled the vail from over Ishtar's head and didn't feel the slightest bit of happiness. He actually thought she was Xura for a moment.

"Please, let us all rejoice today for the marriage of our King, Lord Gilgamesh and the divine Ishtar!" The priest dressed in white raised his hands to the people. Everyone bowed down to deity's before him. The priest pulled out the case containing the rings that were specially crafted by the gods of crafts himself. Gilgamesh watched as the priest did so. "I present the rings of marriage and virtue. Today, I combine these two in holy matrimony. Please. Accept your rings." Gilgamesh and Ishtar each took the rings. When Gilgamesh picked up the golden band he felt a jolt in his heart. The priest was starting to light the holy candles that conjoined the two who were far from lovers. "Now, I light the candles of becoming one. Please pick up your candles." The two went to pick up the candles that were being held in golden candle holders that was on a table beside the priest. The two crossed arms and lit the candle of becoming one. "Now…..Please…..exchange rings. Then recite thy vows." When Gilgamesh turned to face Ishtar he felt disgusted. He looked at the audience that watched him without even blinking. This wasn't right. He thought. He couldn't. This should be Xura's hand he placed the ring upon, not Ishtar. Enkidu, Alia and Salenj stared at the king noticing his hesitation. Gilgamesh bit his lip and looked at the ground. His mother watched her son as well. He started to shake his head no. Anu jumped up when he saw Gilgamesh do so.

"What are you doing Gilgamesh? Put the ring on my finger." Ishtar whispered yelled to the King. "Place the damned ring on my hand and let's marry." She was fueling with rage knowing what was to come.

"I'm sorry." Gilgamesh began. "I will not marry the likes of you Ishtar. I'm…I'm in love with someone else. Definitely not you." Gilgamesh placed the ring in Ishtar's hand. Ishtar's face turned red and she started to scream.

"HOW DARE YOU!? ARE YOU MAD?!" the audience was whispering at what was going on. Alia, Salenj, Enkidu and Setepenre smiled. Gilgamesh quickly ran away from the altar and ran pass the crowd. Salenj quickly followed the king alongside Enkidu. They knew where he was going and was glad to assist him. Anu was fueled with rage. Ishtar screamed and cried at the altar like a brat. She was messing up her makeup. The crowd let out loud whispers not knowing what was going on. The priest eyes were wide. He was quite shocked.

Xura sat at her kitchen table drinking a cup of tea. She was tired. It was nice seeing the children and people from her neighborhood. It was a tough day for her and she didn't know how to deal. She couldn't cry anymore. There was no use. He was married by now. It was nightfall. She was sure the two had recited their vows and exchanged rings. Syria was sitting at the table as well drawing a picture. She hummed silently looking up at her sister.

"Hey. Xura?" Syria began.

"Yes?" Xura responded to her little sister.

"You're feeling better, right?" She asked continuing to color. Xura smiled.

"I am. Thank you Syri."

"No problem. It just sucks to see you so sad. It's not like you." Xura continued to smile at her sister. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Xura looked at the door not knowing who it was. Who was coming over so late? Xura thought maybe Ritharj had returned from the wedding.

"I'll get it!" Syria jumped up and down. She walked over to their door and answered it popping her head from behind the door. Her eyes widened when she saw who was standing there. She quickly ran to the tall man in front of her and hugged him. She missed him so much. Gilgamesh hugged Syria in return. He missed the little girl.

"Where is Xura?" Gilgamesh asked.

"She's inside. Are you here to take us away again?" Gilgamesh laughed.

"Maybe." He said patting her head. Syria smiled when she saw Enkidu and Salenj. She jumped into Salenj's arms. He swung the girl around. Xura sat at the table knitting. She looked up wondering what was taking Syria so long. She stood up from the table and started to walk towards the door.

"Syria, what is taking you so-"Her heart skipped a beat. She felt like crying all over again when she saw who was standing in front of her. She quickly turned away and started walking towards her room. Gilgamesh chased behind her.

"Xura, come on. Please."

"Go away! She said slamming the door in his face. Gilgamesh sighed. He understood why she was so angry and she had every right to be. Xura sat on the floor holding her knees to her face. She started crying again. The hurt started all over again now that he was there. It hurt her to see him in his wedding attire. Gilgamesh knocked on the door.

"Please, let me in. I just want to speak with you Xura."

"Why!?" Xura yelled. "You're married." Gilgamesh sighed.

"Xura….I didn't marry her." Xura sniffed and her eyes widened when she heard Gilgamesh say what he said. She wiped the tears with her blue dress. "I couldn't go through with it. Please. Talk to me." He begged. Xura stood stayed silent. Gilgamesh grew frustrated and turned into spirit form entering Xura's bed room. When Xura saw the golden light, she quickly jumped up trying to leave the room. Gilgamesh stopped her and pushed the door shut not allowing her to leave the room.

"Let me out!"

"Stop being so stubborn!" Gilgamesh yelled pinning Xura against the wall. He hated to see Xura cry, but the tears kept flowing out. "Look, Xura….when I told you that I loved you, I meant every word of it." Xura rolled her eyes. "I was only marrying Ishtar to protect you." Xura sniffed.

"To protect me?"

"Yes, as a god, we are only allowed to marry other deity's. Not mortals. Ishtar's father, Anu threatened to kill you. I couldn't let that happen. So…..I agreed to marry her. But today, standing at that alter…I couldn't go through with it. I couldn't marry her. These three weeks being separated from you were the worse three weeks of my life. It was like you died again. I couldn't sleep, I hardly ate…Xura…. I couldn't….I couldn't even bring myself to kiss her neither lay next to her." Gilgamesh paused staring Xura in her eyes. "I….I love you and I want to be with no one but you. I want you to meet me at the altar. I want to wake up to you for the rest of my life Xura." Xura started crying again.

"What are you saying?"

"I love you and only you." Gilgamesh said placing his hand on Xura's soft cheek. "I want you to be my wife…..I want you to rule as the queen of Uruk next to me. I will not allow Anu to hurt you. If that means that I am to die, shall be it, but, I want you and only you." Xura smiled. She let Gilgamesh wipe her tears. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth." Xura touched Gilgamesh's face. His skin was just as soft as hers. She sniffed the remainder of her tears away.

"I'm sorry for being so stubborn. I should have listened to you. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do." With that Gilgamesh pushed Xura against the door and kissed her with all of the love in his heart. Whatever consequences were to come, he would face later. All that mattered was he had Xura back and he never wanted to lose her again.

**************************************************SOOOOOO YES! I KNOW IT SEEMS SO SOON, BUT, THERES SO MUCH STUFF I HAVE TO PUT INTO THE STORY TO LET IT END! PLEASE REVIEW AND COMMENT! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AS WELL! THANKS EVERYONE! I APPRECIATE IT! *******************************************


	27. Chapter 27- The goddess of harmony

************************THANK YOU MY ADORING FANS! I COULDN'T SLEEP SO I DECIDED TOPDATE NOW! HAHA! I LOVE WRITING! IT SOOTHES ME! ALSO, WHOEVER MIMI (GUEST) IS WHO IS REVIEWING MY WORK, PLEASE MAKE AN ACCOUNT ONE DAY SO WE COULD CHAT! I LOVE TALKING TO PEOPLE WHO ENJOY MY WRITING! WE GET INTO ALL SORTS OF DISCUSSIONS! BUT ANYWAYS! PLEASE ENJOY THIS NEXT CHAPTER! I KNOW IT SEEMS SO SOON, BUT, I WANT TO WORK ON OTHER PIECES TOO. I HATE STARTING THINGS AND NOT FINISHING IT! ANYWAYS, PLEASE ENJOY AND LEAVE TONS OF COMMENTS! FAVORITE AND FOLLOW ALSO! ******************************

Gilgamesh entered his palace with Xura and Syria on his side. He held Xura's hand tightly. He was happy that he was finally able to talk enough sense into her. It would have been a shame if the two really broke up for good. As Gilgamesh entered the palace and passed through his offering room to the reception hall, he saw that Anu was still there wreaking havoc on Gilgamesh's palace. He was angry. He was furious that Gilgamesh did what he did to Ishtar. Ishtar threw a temper tantrum and then ran off to the spirit world somewhere. Gilgamesh didn't care. He had Xura. Whatever was to come, he gladly accepted it, but, he would protect Xura. He saw the god draped in the finest clothing. His long hair was braided and he wore his usual golden crown. Xura looked scared of the deity before her. When Gilgamesh saw, he squeezed her hand.

"You have a lot of nerve Gilgamesh." Anu roared.

"I demand you leave now. I am not consorting your daughter so you have no business here."

"You are a fool." The elder man turned around to face the king. "I've already told you what will happen to this mortal if you decide to be with her Gilgamesh…."

"I will take that chance, Anu. I won't let anything happen to Xura. I will marry her and if that means if I and heaven shall go to war, than shall be it." Anu laughed wrapping his long braid around his arm. He went to strike Xura with his staff, but, Gilgamesh quickly deflected it with a sword from his gate. Xura was scared. She started shaking. Now Gilgamesh was mad. He opened his gate of Babylon and soon appeared swords and daggers of every shape and size. "You dare try to claim her life? You filthy disgrace of a god!"

"Watch your mouth!" Anu said raising thunder from his staff. Xura was amazed at the powers Anu and the demi god Gilgamesh had. It was incredible. Just when the two were about to clash.

"ENOUGH!" a loud booming voice yelled sending a strong cold wind through the room. Gilgamesh quickly grabbed Xura letting her bury her face in his strong chest. The flowers blew everywhere and the reception hall was just a complete mess. Soon appeared a very handsome young man. His body was divine and glimmering in gold. He had on a golden head piece and had long white hair. His eyes too were that of no humans. He wore a white toga and had a long staff that was silver with chains on it. Gilgamesh knew who it was. It was Ashur, the god of the wind. Behind him followed Adad the god of storms. The two were twins. The only difference was that Adad had long black hair with gray and golden streaks and stormy grey eyes mixed with red. He was pale while his brother had an olive tone complexion. He wore pants with a golden belt signifying that he was the god of storms. He also held his noble phantasm on his back. It was a mighty sword that caused storms to occur. Whenever he pulled it out of its sheath, a thunder storm would occur or so the legend said. He too was muscular and very handsome just like his brother. His body glistened in silver and his voice was loud and strong. Enki the god of crafts' water, and intelligence stood beside him shaking his head. He was shorter than Ashur and Adad, but had striking features. His eyes were sea green and gold and so was his hair. He wore a light aqua colored toga and held a silver trident staff with the symbol of water on it. He pushed his wavy sea locks from out of his eyes.

"Anu, stop. You could destroy this whole city if you continue to carry on." Adad began.

"What is the problem here? Gilgamesh! Where did you go buddy? You left us here at the altar!" Ashur joked. "You know, Ishtar is furious." When Ashur saw Xura standing behind Gilgamesh he showed a cocky grin. "I see. Who is that lovely creature behind you? My, what a treasure you have." Gilgamesh snarled at Ashur knowing that he was the flirtatious twin. He was more of womanizer than Gilgamesh was. The two had played with each other as children whenever Gilgamesh went to the spirit realm. Ashur knew what was going on and just laughed.

"Why are you guys fighting?" Enki asked.

"Don't you see, Enki? Gilgamesh is smitten by a mortal woman. That's why he left Ishtar standing there at the altar!" Ashur laughed.

"Bite your tongue Ashur. You better do it quickly." Adad said noticing Anu growing even more irate due to the fact that Ashur was mocking him.

"He cannot marry a mortal! You know that!" Anu yelled loudly into the ceiling.

"True. He can't" Adad said staring at the beauty behind Gilgamesh. There was something about her that was unexplainable. It was a positive aura that she emitted. He approached the couple who stood across from him. Xura looked up into the man's gold and red eyes. They were so mystic just like Gilgamesh's. "Tell me, do you two truly love each other?

"Yes." Gilgamesh and Xura answered at the same time.

"I will marry her. Whether you like-"Gilgamesh began.

"I know. Believe me, I know you Gilgamesh, but, the rules in the book of Mu clearly states-"

"I know, I caught up on it. Thank you." Gilgamesh snapped.

"Well…you didn't catch up on enough." Adad said lifting his spear up.

"What are you getting at?" Gilgamesh asked. Adad used his spear to create a visual of a text of a chapter from the book of mu which was the book or ra, the dead and the living all in one. It contained strict rules and rituals as well as power spells that only a god could cast. That's how Gilgamesh learned to cast spells.

"Listen closely, in the back of the book of Mu, there is a chapter called the conversion process."

"Why is this relevant?" Gilgamesh asked. He had never heard of it.

"It is against the book for a human to marry any divine being, but, it isn't against the book to turn a human into a god or goddess." Then, Adad summoned an orb with two jewel shards in them. They were pure white in a soft gold light. "These are what we call efrel shards. They are in every single deity's eyes. This is what separates our eyes from human eyes. In order for a human to be transformed into a deity, they must undergo a ritual. During this ritual, your heart will be put to the test and these shards will be injected into your eyes. If your will is strong enough and your body accepts the shards, you will become one of us. You shall receive powers like no other similar to mine and Gilgamesh's. If your will is not strong and you cannot handle the injection of the shards, you shall die and your soul shall remain lost in Irkalla. So, you have the chance of marrying Gilgamesh, but, the process will be painful. It's a 50/50 chance. So far all who have tried have perished because they didn't have the will power to accept the shards. If you pass the process, we shall allow you to marry Gilgamesh. Right, Anu?" Anu scoffed grasping his spear. "So, what do you decide?"

"I will do it." Xura said without hesitation.

"Xura! This is serious if you don't-"Gilgamesh began.

"I know. But, I want to do this. Not for me, but, for you. I'll be ok. I promise." Xura said touching Gilgamesh's golden hair. "You asked me to rule as queen of Uruk beside you, so I will. If this is how it could happen, I accept the gods challenge."

"Very well." Adad said closing the warp whole that showed the book of Mu. He also closed the orb that was in his palm. "We can begin the ritual tomorrow morning. It shall take place in the ritual room."

"Good thinking brother." Ashur said clapping his hands.

"Very." Enki chimed in.

"Get some rest young woman. You will need it."

The morning had come and Gilgamesh and Xura stood inside of the ritual room. The torches were lit and all the windows in the room were closed to block out the sun. An incantation circle was drawn around an altar that was draped in a white cloth. Xura gulped when she saw all of the priests standing around the altar. They were covered in dark robes which scared her. She squeezed Gilgamesh's hand signaling him that she was afraid.

"Don't be." He said reassuring her. He was just as nervous as she was. Xura saw Adad, Enki, Ninsuna and Ashur standing next to Alia and Salenj. Syria was with Setepenre. Xura didn't know what to expect and she didn't want to traumatize her sister.

"Are you ready?" Adad asked preparing the shards. Xura nodded her head yes. Gilgamesh kissed Xura deeply before she went to lay on the altar. She slowly did so, but, she knew she was going to be ok. She loved Gilgamesh and wanted to be with him forever. She laid down facing the ceiling with holy markings on the walls. She took a deep breath when she heard the priest starting to chant. The candle started to turn green and blue and the shards in Adad's hands started to glow a bright red. Alia, Salenj, Gilgamesh and Ninsuna watched nervously not knowing what was going to happen. Adad walked over to Xura and the incantation circle started to glow a bright white. Xura looked at the god of storms and gulped nervously.

"Keep your eyes open." His eyes started to glow a bright red and the shards turned red as well. The chanting became louder and the priests held their arms up to the sky. Adad chanted something in an ancient language and quickly and swiftly pressed the shards into Xura's eyes. Xura screamed in agonizing pain. She felt like her eyes were being ripped out of her sockets. Gilgamesh instinctively tried to run to save Xura, but, Salenj stopped him knowing that if he stepped into the circle, the ritual would be ruined. Xura would surely die. Adad didn't want to hurt Xura, but he made sure that the shards were in her eyes. There was blood streaming down her cheeks as if she was crying. A priest quickly ran to Xura and bandaged her eyes. Luckily, for her, she fell unconscious from the pain. The light from the Incantation circle stopped glowing and the priest all kneeled to the ground on one knee signifying that the ritual was now complete. Gilgamesh quickly ran to Xura's side as well as Alia and Salenj. They looked at the girl whose eyes once shinned so brightly was now covered in white bandages. Gilgamesh saw the blood and glared at Adad. He placed his hand on her heart and checked her pulse.

"She's fine." Gilgamesh, Alia and Salenj sighed in relief. "But, that doesn't mean she has fully accepted the shards yet."

"What do you mean she hasn't accepted them?"

"Her body on the inside it changing. She will receive magical circuits and her mortal body shall develop into a divine one. If her body rejects the circuits, she shall die."

"When will we know if she will be ok?" Alia asked.

"About a week. Then you shall receive an answer. For now, we need to place her somewhere where she could get proper rest."

"Place her in a guest room for now." Gilgamesh demanded his maids. The bowed getting a stretcher to carry Xura into the guest room. Gilgamesh looked at Xura as she laid on the stretcher completely unconscious. He stroked her hair before his maids took her off.

It had been two days and Xura had not awaken from her slumber. The nurses and maids tended to her making sure that she stayed hydrated. Adad had placed a barrier around her to help keep her body from starving and dehydrating. Gilgamesh sat next to Xura in a wooden chair that was specially crafted. She was sweating. The nurse said she had a fever. He figured it had to do with the shards that were injected into her eyes. Syria watched her sister sleep.

"She's not going to die again is she Gilgamesh?" She asked worried. Gilgamesh shook his head no.

"Of course not. Your sister is so strong, she will be ok. I promise you."

"Oh…Ok." Syria said with her eyes slightly watering. Setepenre placed her arms around her daughter.

"Hey. Little one. Do not shed tears. Xura shall be fine. You will see."

"I hope so." Syria said using the sleeves of her red gown to dry her eyes.

"Come on, let's get you bathed." Setepenre said leading Syria out of the room to the washing chamber. Gilgamesh folded his arms while sitting in the chair. He noticed that Xura would off and on start to breathe heavy and then stop. What was going on inside of her?

The week had passed by and it was the middle of the night. The moon was full and round and the stars shined brightly. Everyone in the palace was asleep getting rest to see if Xura would wake up in the morning. Gilgamesh had went to his room for the night to get some rest. He had slept in the chair beside Xura for the past 3 days and his back was sore. As the cool desert air blew through the palace, Xura moved her hand trying to pull the sheets on her because she felt frigid. Her whole body felt faint. She slowly opened her eyes and they no longer hurt. They just felt sticky. When she opened her eyes, all she saw was darkness thanks to the bandages that were wrapped around her face. Xura sat up slowly not sure where she was feeling the back of her head for the knot that held the linen cloths. She found it and pulled the knot. She struggled with it for a while, but, soon enough pulled it free. The cloths dropped in her lap. Xura was amazed at how clear her vision was. Everything looked so clear to her. Even in the dark she could see the colors of the walls with the inscriptions. When she looked out the window, she could see the stars more clearly as well. They seemed bigger and brighter. Xura knew she was in one of Gilgamesh's guest rooms and wanted to go lay next to Gilgamesh. She arose from her bed looking at the navy sheets and walked passed a vanity with a candle on it. When she passed by the mirror she noticed a bright golden light. At first she thought it was the fire from the lavender scented candle. She took a step back and looked in the mirror. She couldn't see herself clearly, but, something was way different. Her heart was racing and she quickly ran out of the room down to a wash room that had more light. As she ran to the wash room, she held up the baby blue gown that she was placed in so that way she wouldn't trip, but, she still managed to do so. When she got to the wash room, Xura's eyes widened. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in the mirror. It looked like her, but, she looked different. Xura brought her face closer to the mirror looking at her eyes. They were now that of no humans. They were red mixed with gold and a slight pink. They were absolutely breath taking. Xura noticed that her hair became longer. Not only that, her hair was streaked with many streaks of bright shining gold. It was like someone had infused her hair with pure gold. It was glimmering from the candle lights. Her skin was glowing just like all the other deity's. Xura couldn't believe it. She was one of them now. When Xura looked behind her, she noticed a trail of beautiful flowers.

"Did I do that?" When Xura looked out the window and saw the moon her eyes turned a bright white and pink. Her body started to glow white as well. This scared her and she let out a loud enough scream to wake up the whole palace. Gilgamesh's eyes flew open when he heard the sound of a familiar voice. Gilgamesh quickly jumped up and grabbed his red silk robe from his chair and ran to the guest room that contained Xura. When he arrived there, he couldn't believe what he had seen. There was a long trail of beautiful flowers that emitted a soft colorful and white light. He didn't understand. There was Enkidu, Salenj and two guards. They too looked quite confused.

"What the hell is this?" Salenj asked. While Salenj stared at the flowers blankly, Gilgamesh was peaking in the room and didn't see Xura there at all. Something told him to follow the trail of flowers. He did so with Enkidu following behind him. Gilgamesh saw that the flowers led all the way to the washing chambers. He slowly approached the wash room and when he entered, his eyes widened in disbelief. There he saw the most breath taking sight any deity, human, or creature could lay their eyes upon. Although she was already beautiful in her mortal form, Becoming a goddess made Xura even more angelic. Gilgamesh smiled seeing Xura glowing from the moon. He saw that she had changed a lot. He was happy that she accepted the shards because now he could marry her. He slowly approached Xura.

"Xura?" Enkidu had just entered the room as well. Xura was standing against the wall scared of what she had now become.

"Stay back Gilgamesh!" She said pointing at him. She accidently sent a beam of white light at him creating a hole in the wall. She jumped when she did so. "I'm a monster!" Gilgamesh and Enkidu laughed. Gilgamesh approached Xura grabbing her wrists that shimmered with the blessing of the moon. He could tell that she was panicking.

"Just relax, you don't know how to control your powers yet. That's all. If you're scared, they're going to spiral out of control. Take a deep breath." Xura did so. "Good, see?" The flowers started to disappear slowly, but, surely. Xura smiled faintly.

"I'm still glowing." She said looking at herself. Gilgamesh smiled and looked at the woman who had become a divine heavenly being. Her beauty was too much. He pulled Xura into his arms smiling.

"Guess what?" He asked.

"What?" Xura replied her eyes slightly watering in terror from her glowing body. Flowers started to appear again.

"Well…we now could get married." Xura pulled back and looked at Gilgamesh. She smiled when she heard those words.

"Really?"

"Yes. You're a goddess now and there is no one who could stop us from doing so." Xura was delighted that she was able to accept the shards. She now could marry the man that she fell in love with. She kissed Gilgamesh deeply. Enkidu smiled at how happy the two were.

The only thing now was….

How was Xura going to learn to control her mystical new powers? She had a lot to learn.

*************************************TADA! PHEW! I WORKED MY BUTT OFF FOR THIS CHAPTER, BUT, PLEASE REVIEW, FAV AND FOLLOW! THANKS GUYS AGAIN! SEE YOU NEXT TIME! ***********************************************


	28. Chapter 28-Letting Go

*************************MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE! IM GOING TO UPDATE TODAY! THAT'S MY GIFT TO YOU ALL! YOUR GIFT TO ME WOULD BE JUST TO REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! THANKS AND HAVE A WONDERFUL DAY ALL! **********************************

"You know, this isn't a bad look on you Xura….." Enkidu said with his head cocked sideways looking at the glowing girl in front of him. Xura didn't leave her bedding chambers for two days waiting to see if she would stop glowing. Gilgamesh had placed an amulet around Xura's neck for the time being to stop flowers from sprouting everywhere, but, everyone was still puzzled as in to why Xura was emitting light. The twins Adad and Ashur had just arrived to the palace hearing word of Xura's "skin problem." Xura placed a pillow on her head and threw herself into sheets.

"This is no fun!" she complained. "I can't even go outside Enkidu. Why is this happening?" She groaned in annoyance.

"I could tell you why dear." Xura and Enkidu heard a non-familiar voice and looked around the room to see who it was. The two saw nothing but a vanity, gold drapes, a chair, a ruby red jewelry box and a wardrobe.

"Who's there?" Xura asked kind of scared. Soon enough, a beautiful white light appeared in front of her and Enkidu. Xura had to close her eyes because of the intensity. When the light subsided, there she and Enkidu saw a pale man with hair as white as snow. His eyes were silver mixed with red. He wore a silver toga and sat on Gilgamesh's chair as if he owned it himself.

"Forgive me for just barging in, but, I had to come visit you my dear."

"Who are you?" Xura asked.

"I am Sin. The god of the moon. It is a pleasure to meet you Xura." Xura blinked her eyes at the man.

"How do you know who I am?" The man laughed as he placed a piece of his toga over his legs.

"Dear, I am the one who gave you your powers." He chuckled. Xura rolled her eyes.

"Really? Is this is why I'm glowing white?"

"Yes! Bingo! That is why I am here! I'm here to fix you! Xura…I chose you to be the ruler of the moon with me."

"WHAT?! I'M NOT MARRYING YOU!"

"I never said that darling." Xura sighed in slight relief. "Ever since you came to this palace, I have watched you. Ah...yes…your purity….your strength…I admired it for a long time. I wanted to visit you so many times before, but, I couldn't. So when I heard of what Adad was doing, I slipped a piece of a moon shard in the shards that went into your eyes."

"That's why I'm glowing?" Xura said crossing her arms.

"Yes!"

"So, it was you Sin." Xura turned her head as she saw Adad, Ashur and Gilgamesh enter the bedding chamber.

"On the contrary Adad. My must I say….You're all looking quite swell." Gilgamesh looked at the flamboyant man with disgust. He walked over to Xura to touch her. She felt warm.

"Do you feel any better my love?"

"I feel fine, I just want to stop glowing!" Xura yelled as more flowers sprouted in the room. Xura gasped holding her mouth.

"I have something for you." Gilgamesh stated.

"What is it?" Gilgamesh went into his toga pocket and pulled out a jewelry box. He opened it and Xura saw the necklace that she once wore proudly around her neck. It looked different. There was a green gem embedded in it and it shined brightly.

"What's in the center of it Gilgamesh?"

"It's a gem that will control your powers until you yourself learn how to control them. It will stop you from growing a garden inside of the palace." Xura giggled.

"Thank you."  
>"No problem. But now, we have preparations to make."<p>

"Preparations for what?" Xura asked curiously.

"Well, for starters…We have to build you a temple for the people to give their offerings to you. Then, we have to plan our wedding-"

"Speaking of that….." Adad interrupted.

"What?" Gilgamesh asked. Adad walked over to Xura's bed side. He intimidated Xura to an extent, but, he wasn't all that bad. He held his hand up and placed a finger at her forehead. Xura's eyes widened. From the tip of his finger, a white light appeared.

"You are no longer a mortal being Xura. With this, I am giving you the knowledge of the sacred book of Mu. You shall now know every spell and the great powers of the book. You shall no longer age like a human, for you shall maintain your youth for many, many years." Xura's eyes were now glowing a bright white. "I declare you on the list of the Mesopotamian deity's the goddess of the moon, spring, harmony and youth." Adad removed his hand from Xura and Xura stared at the wall blankly. She now had silver ancient marking on both of her arms. She looked at both of them and touched them.

"Will these ever come off?"

"No. But, they're a good look on you dear." Adad answered. Xura finally stopped glowing.

"Thank you! I'm back to normal!" Adad laughed.

"For now."

"What do you mean for now?"

"Sin put moon shards in the shards that are in your eyes which means the moons power is coursing through you. You have all the power of the moon right at your fingertips. When the moon is full, you shall glow white only while it is in the sky." Adad said glaring at Sin. Sin laughed nervously. "I advised you get some rest. Adjust to your new body…." Adad said leaving with Ashur beside him. He stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Oh, by the way…Congratulations on your engagement. I look forward to the wedding." Gilgamesh, Sin, and Xura stared as the two gods disappeared into the darkness of the walls.

"Well." Sin began. "I guess I shall take my leave."

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Xura was getting fitted for her wedding gown. She stared in the mirror at herself slightly not even recognizing who she was. Her sister stared at her and was in awe of the gown that Alia was fitting to her. She didn't seem to mind the difference in Xura's eyes and hair, but, everyone else seemed a bit frightened. Her eyes were not that of a human being. She didn't like the fact that she was now intimidating to people. Alia placed the last pin in Xura's dress and clapped her hands together placing a needle in her black and grey bun. The wedding was just a day a way and Xura was extremely nervous. She was to be married for the rest of her life. Not only was she getting married, she was also going to become queen. The coronation would be held the day after. How in the hell could she rule an entire city? She would rule with Gilgamesh, but, she never led anything in her life. What she was happier about was that she was marrying Gilgamesh. So many wonderful years to be spent with him. She smiled at the thought.

"So, how many children should the palace expect?" Alia laughed.

"I have no idea. Maybe 1, 2 or 3."

"That's not a lot Xura." Syria said tying the ribbon in her bun.

"Then you push them out!" Xura said throwing a ball of ribbon at her sister playfully.

"Are you nervous child?" Alia asked.

"I'm not going to lie. But, I am. I'm extremely nervous."

"Your gown is so beautiful."

"I don't even know what to say. I never seen anything like it." The dress was made of the finest white fabric. There was a long train that was a beautiful lace and the dress had no straps. There was golden trimming on the bust. There was a sheer covering of lace over the front of the gown. The vail was beautiful. It was attached with one of the golden crowns of Uruk and was made out of pure lace with a gorgeous pattern. She looked in the mirror at herself once more. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" Syria yelled jumping off of the royal red chair to answer the knock at the door. Syria hugged the familiar man that was standing at the door. HE hugged her deeply.

"What are you doing here?" Syria asked.

"Is it ok if I have a word with Xura?" Syria nodded.

"I'll go." She said skipping out of her sister's bedroom. When Alia saw who it was, she dismissed herself. Xura didn't understand why, but when she saw her friends familiar face, she smiled not knowing how he was going to react to her new look.

"Wow. You look. Beautiful."

'You're not afraid?" Xura asked Ritharj walking behind the wardrobe to change back into her casual dress.

"Of what?" Ritharj noticed her eye color and hair, but, didn't think anything of it. After Xura changed into her dress, she stepped out and smiled deviously. She extended a finger and sent out a ray of white light causing Ritharj to jump out of his army uniform. "HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO DO THAT?"

"It is a really long story…" Xura began.

"Wait….." Ritharj thought about it. "You're not only marrying the King, but, you're the one who he is building the temple for in the holy region of Uruk. You're the new goddess that everyone is speaking of?" Xura nodded her head.

"Yes. I am."

"Wow. That explains it. Your hair and your eyes." Xura giggled. She sat on her bed inviting Ritharj to sit beside her. He couldn't refuse his friend who was now a Mesopotamian deity. He sat beside her slightly nervous.

"Don't be scared of me. I'm still me."

"I know. I just….I don't really know how to address you. Should I start calling you your highness or your excellency?"

"I'm not sworn in yet." Xura said playfully punching Ritharj's arm. "You received my invitation?"

"I did."

"Will you attend?"

"I don't know if I could."

"Wait. Why? You're a part of the royal army. You have to attend."

"Xura. I don't think I could do it."

"Do what? I'm confused."

"Watch you get married." Ritharj said looking directly at the wall in front of him. He looked really sad.

"Aw! Come on! I want you to be there! It is my wedding day after all."

"Xura. You're not getting it."

"What am I not getting?" Ritharj's cheeks flushed red knowing that what he was about to say wouldn't change anything. He waited too late.

"I can't watch you marry another man. Xura….for a long time…I…." Ritharj said trying to look Xura in her now extremely beautiful eyes. "I've been in love with you since we were children."

"What? Ritharj? What are you talking about?"

"I've had feelings for you for a long time. A really long time. I thought that maybe one day you would be my wife. But, to see you marry another man would kill me even more than it is killing me now." Xura placed her hands on her mouth slightly shocked at the news she had received from Ritharj.

"I had no idea…I'm so sorry…I don't even know what to say Ritharj. Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You always said we were friends. I knew you didn't feel the same way, but, I never wanted to force you to. I was hoping one day…your feelings would change. Obviously, they didn't." Ritharj pulled Xura in tightly to him for one final hug.

"Ritharj?"

"I came here to say congratulations. I am happy for you Xura. I really am. I'm happy that you're happy. Even if I don't see you again after today…."

"Why wouldn't I see you after today?"

"I can't live with the thought of …" Xura understood.

"I understand Ritharj." Xura's eyes welled up with tears.

"Don't cry. Please."

"I'm not. At least not now. I don't want to say goodbye to someone who I grew up with. But, I get it." Xura pulled back and looked Ritharj directly into his eyes. Ritharj kissed Xura on her forehead. Xura smiled.

"Take care Xura." With that being said, Ritharj stood up and exited Xura's room. Xura stared at the door that closed behind him. She couldn't believe that Ritharj had really fallen for her and she never knew it. She neither suspected it. Her eyes welled up with tears and she began to cry. Someone who she had grown up with just told her goodbye. Despite being a goddess now, she still had the emotions of a human. Saying goodbye to a dear friend wasn't easy at all. Ritharj smiled as he walked down the hallway thinking of all of the happy moments he had with Xura. He loved her, he did, but, he knew her heart belonged to another mans and that man was the king of Uruk. He hated thinking about him making love to her whenever he wanted. That was something that Ritharj wanted to do for so long to Xura. She was going to have the king's children. He always thought she would be the one to bare his children. The year he was separated from Xura was the hardest. When he read her letters that she sent him, he knew he had lost her. He couldn't continue to be friends with her because it would hurt him way too much. Ritharj had to let her go completely.

Xura wiped her eyes standing outside on the royal balcony looking at the sky that was so beautiful. It was full of colors and light. She heard the door to her room open and knew the familiar sound of the footsteps. She quickly wiped her eyes. She didn't want Gilgamesh thinking that she was sad because she was marrying him. She felt his strong arms wrap around her waist. He kissed the back of her head.

"Are you ok?" He asked. Xura put on the fakest smile she could. She nodded.

"Yes. I'm fine. Just a bit tired. That's all."

*******************************************************NEXT CHAPTER IS THE BIG DAY! IT'S GOING TO BE A LONG CHAPTER BECAUSE IT IS THE CORONATION AND WEDDING, BUT, PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT! I LOVE WRITING FOR YOU GUYS! IT'S A PLEASURE! **************************************************


	29. Chapter 29-The Big Day

************************************** OMG DID ANYONE SEE THE SEASON FINALE TO THE FATE STAY NIGHT 2014 REMAKE! OMG IT WAS SOOOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOO SOOOOOOO SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! THE LISA THIS ILLUSION REMAKE TO DISILLUSION! OMG EPIC! I LOVE FATE STAY NIGHT! I WASN'T A FAN OF IT! I WAS MORE OF A FAN OF FATE ZERO BUT I AM TOTALLY FOR THIS REMAKE OF UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! NOW WE GOT TO WE WAIT UNTIL APRIL 2015 UNTIL IT COMES BACK OUT! OMG! I'M GOING TO DIE! PLUS THERE IS A MOVIE COMING OUT! SUPER HYPE! BUT, I'VE DECIDED TO UPDATE TODAY! HOPE YOU GUYS ALL LIKE THIS CHAPTER! THE BIGG DAY HAS FINALLY ARRIVED! *********************

The people of Uruk were all dressed in white adorning the finest flowers. The children were singing and rejoicing because of the day's celebration. White drapes were hung and the flags of Uruk was hung from the windows of the citizens homes. Harps and trumpets were being sound throughout the palace welcoming the guest that were arriving at the palace. The palace was gleaming and shiny. Flowers were everywhere. The water from the fountain was shooting up into the air. It was a pure blue and the sun made it glisten. The smell of pine could be smelled in the palace halls from the maids cleaning. The reception hall was packed awaiting for the kings second attempt at marriage.

"Alia. I'm scared." Xura said fidgeting with her thumbs.

"You will be fine." Xura looked at her mother who awed and cooed at her daughters beauty. Xura was fully dressed and looked like the most beautiful bride. Her dress accented her waistline and the gold trimming highlighted the golden streaks that were now in her hair thanks to her change from mortal to deity. Xura's hair was long and had the deepest wave. The night before her hair was braided so achieve the waves. Her flawless brown skin was glowing and her eyes were bright and hopeful. She wore golden earrings and a necklace similar to the one that Gilgamesh wore. She wore beautiful golden slippers that were made just for her. Alia placed her crown and veil on her head and the other maids put the finishing touches on Xura's dress making sure it was spotless. The long lace tail was so beautiful everyone envied Xura. She was so beautiful. Setepenre placed Xura's golden clip in the back of the veil attaching it to the veil and her hair. Xura smiled at her mother being careful not to call her mother, mother. Syria still didn't know. Xura decided not to tell her until she grew older in order for her to understand.

"Don't be scared Xura. You're getting married. Plus, you're going to become queen such as myself. This is an exciting day!" Setepenre said hugging her daughter.

"I know. I've never walked in front of a crowd before. There's so many people here." Xura said looking out the window watching all of the guest continuing to arrive one by one. "I've been taught some of the ways of the queen, but, how could I rule?"

"You are a goddess! Have confidence in yourself! You're beautiful with amazing mystical powers!"

"She's right you know." Alia said patting Xura's smooth bare shoulder. Xura smiled.

"I'm still getting use to this. It's all so new."

"That's ok. You have a husband who will guide you." Setepenre said. Xura smiled at the thought of Gilgamesh. He was waiting for her just downstairs. Soon they would be married for eternity and start a brand new life with each other. She smiled at the thought because she truly loved him. The horns sounded signifying that it was almost time for Xura to walk down the aisle to greet her soon to be husband. Setepenre walked ahead of Xura telling her that she would see her walk down the aisle. Syria followed came into the room dressed in a beautiful purple gown. Her hair was tied in a bun with a golden bow attached to it. She smiled at her sister.

"You look so pretty Xura! I love it!" Syria said jumping in her golden shoes. Xura smiled.

"Thank you sister."

"I'm so happy that you are marrying lord Gilgamesh Xura. You've been such a blessing to this palace."

"Awe, Alia, don't flatter me so much."

"I must. I see a new person in Gilgamesh. He's still a bit arrogant, but, he is different now. All thanks to you. You opened up his heart. He is…somewhat kind of nicer." Xura and Alia giggled. "Aren't we forgetting something?" Alia questioned. Xura looked around and thought for a while.

"OH!" She exclaimed loudly. "The bouquet." Xura took her hands and held them together and a pink light appeared. Soon enough a bouquet of lilies and tulips appeared in Xura's hands.

"That's so cool!" Syria said amazed with her sister's new powers. Xura patted her sister's head. The horn sounded to signal Xura to come downstairs to meet her love.

"It's time!" Alia said. "Are you ready?" Xura nodded her head.

Gilgamesh waited patiently at the altar for Xura. He was anxious as ever to see her walk down the aisle. Enkidu and Salenj stood beside the king waiting for Xura's arrival. The ceremony had already began and the children were walking in singing the anthem of the king. They were scattering flowers on the gold carpet as they walked to the altar to give their offering to the king. The people of Uruk watched anxiously waiting to see the new bride hoping that it would be Gilgamesh's last bride. Adad, Ereshkigal, Enki, and Ashur sat in the front row of the crowd waiting for Xura's arrival as well. Anu didn't attend the ceremony. That would be betrayal to his daughter Ishtar. Despite Ereshkigal being Ishtar's sister, she found her sister to be a spoiled brat. She was happy that Gilgamesh was marrying Xura after his journey into the underworld to save her. The last child walked up to Gilgamesh and extended his offering to him. The sounds of harps and flutes started to play a beautiful melody and everyone stood and bowed to the new queen that was starting to walk down the aisle. Gilgamesh's face lit up when he saw the veiled woman walking down the aisle to greet him. Although he couldn't see her face, he thought she looked so beautiful. His face flushed red at the sight of his soon to be wife. The children started to sing in harmony with the harps and flutes. Xura walked towards Gilgamesh with Alia and Syria by her side. The maids were holding Xura's veil. Alia smiled at Gilgamesh nodding that he wouldn't be disappointed. When Xura approached the altar all Gilgamesh could do was smile. He placed his hands on the soft silk veil and lifted it off of her face. He wanted to kiss her so much. She looked so beautiful. Her eyes were dusted in a golden shadow and her skin was so radiant and glowing. Her eyes shined brightly at Gilgamesh. She was blushing. He slightly chuckled at her flushed face. The people of Uruk awed at the queens beauty. She was gorgeous. The priest couldn't even take his eyes off of Xura. Salenj leaned over to Enkidu and whispered in his ear.

"She looks beautiful."

"They both do." Enkidu replied to Salenj. The priest lifted his book and began to recite the holy texts that were inscribed into it. A child offered Xura and Gilgamesh the candles of marriage to light the big one on the table that was draped in white cloth on top of the altar. As he recited his holy words, Gilgamesh noticed that Xura's hands were slightly shaking. He grabbed one of her hands to let her know that everything was going to be ok. She looked back at him and smiled slightly stopping her shaking. The priest ordered Gilgamesh and Xura to light the candle. The two crossed arms and lit the candle. The two children dressed in white and golden attire took the candles from the king and queen.

"Now you two could exchange rings." The priest demanded. Xura blushed at how handsome Gilgamesh looked. He was adorned in the same white attire that he was adorned in when he was about to marry Ishtar. His face was so handsome it hurt. His golden hair was pulled back. He wore a golden sash around the white jacket he wore. He took Xura's hand and placed the golden band upon Xura's ring finger. Xura did the same and smiled doing so. The two faced the priest again and he held his staff that was now emitting a white light.

"Extend your hands to me." He said. The two obeyed and did so. He placed his staff upon their hands and the holy marking of marriage appeared on each of their hands finally sealing the deal.

"The marking of marriage has now been placed upon your hands. You two are forever joined together by the gods and heavens above. I grant you permission to kiss your husband and I grant you permission to kiss your husband." Gilgamesh didn't hesitate at all. He grabbed his wife quickly and kissed her deeply. Setepenre had tears in her eyes happy for her daughter's marriage. Syria clapped her hands happy that her sister was finally married. Adad, Ashur and Enki smiled at the happiness of the couple. They could see their love clearly. Gilgamesh and Xura faced the crowd bowing before them. The priest raised his staff.

"I present to you the king and queen of Uruk! Behold them!" The trumpets and horns blew and the crowd cheered throwing rice and flower petals into the air of the beautifully decorated reception hall. The white doves were released into the air and flew around the hall trying to find a way to escape. The children sang as Gilgamesh and Xura walked down the aisle waving to the people of Uruk. Xura was so happy. She felt like a different person. She was now married to Gilgamesh and nothing was ever going to separate them ever again.

The coronation went smoothly and Xura was now officially the queen of Uruk. The children loved her due to her kindness and magical powers. Ritharj was there for the coronation watching from a balcony from above. He hated himself for letting her get away, but, he was happy for her. The crowd applaud her and worshipped the queen slash goddess. Her temple was in the process of being built. Gilgamesh had his men on the task and had left for two days making sure that her temple was the finest temple there was. Xura missed him a lot while he was away, but, knew he would be back. They were to leave to the beautiful islands of Greece just to spend time together. Xura sat at her throne continuing to accept offerings from the people of Uruk. Xura was so graceful and humble towards her people. An elderly couple came to her throne. They didn't seem to have much money and was extremely frail, but, they somehow conjured up enough money to buy Xura beautiful flowers and jewelry.

"Thank you, but, I am not deserving of this." Xura said handing the gifts back.

"No!" the elderly man yelled holding onto his cane.

"T-take it your highness. Please." Xura smiled at the kind old woman. She extended her frail hands to Xura. Xura took the gifts.

"When was the last time you ate?" Xura asked. Alia looked at Xura smiling at her kindness.

"Um…." The elder women began.

"You could eat with me tonight."

"You're highness, I can't…we aren't worthy to sit down with such a deity of your caliber." Xura laughed. Little did the people of Uruk know that Xura was a human being before her rule as queen and goddess.

"You will eat with me. It's an order. I demand you do. I don't bite." Xura said placing her hands in her lap. The elder couple bowed down to Xura.

"We are forever in your debts your highness." Xura liked being queen. It was actually kind of fun.

Xura sat on the large bed looking at the ceiling waiting for Gilgamesh to finish taking his bath. She was happy that he was now home and that they would soon travel to the beautiful islands of Greece. Gilgamesh had found an island that was deserted that the Greeks didn't even know about. He built a summer home there. The land was mystical and full of mysterious creatures. Its beauty was indescribable and he was excited to take Xura there. Just the two of them with no interruptions. Just relaxation. Gilgamesh's mother would watch over Uruk while they were away. Xura laid down with her hair sprawled out all over the pillow. The moon was out in its half-moon phase. Her skin was glowing with again thanks to the moon. Her gown was silver and glittery. She hadn't changed into her night gown yet. Gilgamesh entered the room smiling at his wife. He approached her and laid beside her. Xura smiled feeling his wet hair.

"So, how is it being a queen?" He asked kissing Xura's cheek. Xura smiled.

"It actually isn't bad. I like it." Xura giggled as he tickled her. "Stop!" She yelled playfully slapping his hand. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"How is it being married to me?" Gilgamesh asked. Xura turned her mystical eyes to Gilgamesh.

"It is…." She paused making Gilgamesh raise an eyebrow. "The best feeling in the world." The newlyweds kissed each other under the silver light. Who would have thought that Gilgamesh would fall in love? This marked the beginning of a new chapter in both of their lives.

****************************************SO! WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK! I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE! PLEASE WATCH FATE STAY NIGHT IF YOU HAVEN'T. IT IS SO GOOD! I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE! PLEASE REVIEW FAVORITE AND FOLLOW! THANKS GUYS! *************************


	30. Chapter 30- Grecian Honeymoon part 1

****************************************SO I'M BORED AND DECIDED TO UPDATE AGAIN! OMCE AGAIN PEOPLE USE YOUR IMAGINATION! I KNOW THAT GILGAMESH IN THE FATE SERIES IS WELL….HE'S AN ASSHOLE BUT….JUST IMAGINE IF HE WAS ACTUALLY SOMEWHAT NICE! SO THIS CHAPTER MAY OR MAY NOT HAVE LEMONS….IDK YET….I'LL FIGURE IT OUT AS I GO ALONG, BUT PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I LOVE REVIEWS! THANKS GUYS! OH I'M ALMOST DONE WATCHING GUILTY CROWN SO SOON THE FAN FIC WILL COME! I HAVE GREAT IDEAS! ***********************

Xura ran around in the sand as if she was a ten year old child. The sand was so pretty and was almost pure white. She wore a thin white halter dress with golden bangles. She tied her hair in a long braid and attached a white bow to it. She walked bare footed in the warm sand loving the squishy feeling of the sand between her toes. She giggled. Gilgamesh watched as his wife splashed around in the waves. She couldn't wait for him to wake up. She figured she'd go and explore the island by herself. It was only him, her and a few of their maids. They were in a beautiful Grecian beach house that Gilgamesh had renovated to his pleasure for vacation. Words couldn't even describe the beautiful white marble mini palace. Gilgamesh went into spirit form and left the bedding chamber and went to meet his wife. Xura sat in the sand building a sand castle. She looked at the lopsided castle and frowned upon it. She then had a good idea! She lifted her and used her powers to morph the sand into a beautiful castle. She modeled it after the ones in European books that she read. She then created flowers around it and smiled.

"There!" Xura said happily. Soon her happy thoughts came crumbling down when Gilgamesh landed on top of the castle. Xura's eyes widened din sadness at her "hard" work.

"GILGAMESH!" she yelled.

"What? What did I do?"

"You messed up my castle…" She growled silently. Gilgamesh looked underneath him. He noticed the messed up building Xura had made.

"Oops." He stepped aside and waved his hand at the castle went right back into place. Xura smiled.

"Thank you!"

"Don't mention it. You seem to be enjoying yourself. How long were you out here?"

"About….an hour. You were still asleep so, I didn't want to wake you." Gilgamesh patted Xura's head. His wife was so adorable. Surprisingly, he sat in the sand next to his wife taking her hand.

"Sitting in the sand I see."

"We won't speak of this." He said giving Xura the look of this stays between me and you. She laughed.

"Ok love." Xura heard the sounds of waves crashing. They were crashing against rocks that were different colors. Xura swore she saw a tail flip in the air, but, she wasn't so sure. "Was that a?"

"Yup. A tail."

"Yes. Is that a mermaid?!" Xura said jumping up to go to the water. Gilgamesh placed his hand in his face. Sometimes, she was worse than Syria. Xura ran over towards the water and looked around. She knew how to swim, but, wasn't sure how she was going to breath underneath. She looked around in the sky and could still see the moon. Her eyes turned a pinkish red. She was asking the moon to give her the power to swim underneath the water. Suddenly it felt like her breath was taken away. She quickly dived under water leaving her husband behind. Her husband yelled after her.

"Xura?!"

As Xura swam underneath the water she couldn't believe the powers she had. She was breathing under the water! She was so excited. There she saw beautiful corals and reefs. She saw oysters and fishes swim past her. They played with her making her giggle. Behind a rock, she saw a beautiful mermaid. She was so pretty Xura thought. The mermaid seemed afraid of her. She tried to speak under water, but, couldn't. She decided to wave at the mermaid who watched her cautiously. Xura used her hands to create a beautiful reef of pink flowers under the water. The dark haired mermaid smiled at Xura's gesture. Xura signaled the mermaid to follow her. She did so. The two women swam to the surface. Xura came out gasping for air. Gilgamesh was sitting in the sand waiting for Xura to come back to the surface. He knew she would be ok. She was a goddess now after all. He saw the women beside Xura and watched carefully. It was just a mermaid. She possessed beauty equivalent to Xura's. The only difference was that she had dark black hair, purple eyes and a pale skin tone. She wore a coral reef around her head and a belt of pearls around her tail. Xura seemed to make a new friend. After all, she was the goddess of harmony.

"I'm not here to hurt you, I just…never seen a mermaid before!" Xura noticed that the mermaid didn't speak her language. She remained silent. "Oh. This is Greece right?" Xura now had knowledge of the Greek language and quickly switched dialects. "I'm Xura. I'm queen of Uruk." The mermaid's eyes widened.

"Uruk?" Xura nodded.

"Yes."

"Are you here to hunt me with him?!"

"Why would I do that? I'm not into hunting. I'm here with my husband. We are just on vacation, that's all."

"Are you sure?" The mermaid asked.

"Yes. I'm sure." Xura looked at the mermaid's tail and admired the scales. They were every color that were in the sea. "Can I touch them?" The mermaid nodded slowly not sure of Xura's intentions. Xura rubbed her hands on the scaly tail and smiled as she did so. When Xura touched the mermaid, she felt her heart. She could sense that Xura too was a mystical creature now and had no intention to hurt her. She was just fascinated by her.

"What is your name?" Xura asked. The mermaid looked at Xura with her big eyes. Her freckled face was adorable.

"I'm…I'm Leucothea."

"Leucothea…That's pretty! I like it!"

"Why are you so nice to me queen of Uruk?" Xura didn't understand that mermaids were often hunted. She did live in a desert region where there were no mermaids at all.

"Um…I guess you could say I find you beautiful." Xura blushed. "I'm just exploring this island and I saw you jump out of the water. I had to see if you were really a mermaid that's all."

"I see." The mermaid said sadly. Her pointy ears started to twitch as if someone was calling her from the depths of the crystal blue water. "I have to go!"

"Oh! Wait." Xura said making a reef for the mermaid to place on her head. She made it with gold and pure white flowers. She paced it on top of the mermaids head. "This one fits you better." She said replacing the mermaid's crown. Leucothea smiled at Xura.

"Thank you." She said waving goodbye. She quickly jumped back into the water. Xura waved so long to her new friend. She was so fascinated with mermaids now and wanted to know everything about them. They were beautiful creatures. They weren't human although they looked it. They were just like Xura in a way. Not human, but, took a human form.

"OW!" Xura yelled feeling a pinch on her butt. She turned around to see her husband standing shirtless in his white pants and gold sandals. He wrapped his arms around Xura.

"A new friend?"

"I think so. Do you have books on mermaids?" Xura asked.

"Not here, but, back at home I do. Are they your new love interest? How quickly I've been replaced."

"It isn't like that at all!" Xura said knowing that Gilgamesh was joking.

"So, can I have you all to myself?" Gilgamesh asked untying Xura's dress. Her face turned a bright red.

"On the beach?!"

"Sure. Why not." He said placing Kiss after kiss on Xura's neck.

"But….sand will…you know…get there….it will be awfully itchy." Gilgamesh laughed.

"I already took care of that." Xura turned around and saw a blanket laid out on the sand.

"How did you…" Xura stopped herself. She knew Gilgamesh had tricks. "Fine." Xura screamed as Gilgamesh picked her up and took her over to the blanket. He laid her down gently climbing on top of her. He was so happy to call her his wife. Xura was embarrassed to have sex out in the open.

"What if one of the servants see Gilgamesh?"

"Then let them see. Sex is a form of pleasure and it is nothing to be afraid of. It's a human act based off of emotions and reproduction."

"I'm no longer human." Xura joked.

"Well…I am…part human and my emotions are telling me to take this dress off." Gilgamesh said as he did so. He placed soft kisses on Xura's flat stomach. She tasted like honey. She had taken a bath with honey bubble bath that was specially made for her. Xura giggled as he did so. She shivered from her breast being exposed to the cool air and from her hair being soaked. Gilgamesh wanted nothing more to make love to his wife on that very beach. Xura sat up on her elbows when she felt what Gilgamesh was doing to her down below. She moaned softly as his tongue grazed across her swollen nub.

"Gilgamesh." She moaned as he continued to devour her. She winced when she felt a finger enter her. Her breathing started to increase and she felt so hot. Despite being a goddess, one thing was still the same. The pleasure of sex. Gilgamesh began to suck on her bud and Xura let out a loud moan into the Grecian sky. Her legs shook and her whole lower region throbbed due to her climax. Gilgamesh loved how easily he could finish her off. He made his way up to Xura and kissed her lips letting her taste herself. She groaned at the taste. Her hands were massaging Gilgamesh's throbbing member. He groaned at her touch. He quickly dropped his pants and his shorts exposing himself to the air. He sucked a bit Xura's neck and collarbone while stroking his length. Xura groaned. Gilgamesh pulled away from Xura and slowly began to insert himself into her. Xura placed a hand on his chest signaling him to be gentle. His size was a lot for her and it still did hurt when he entered her. Once he started thrusting, she would be ok. Gilgamesh leaned down and kissed Xura passionately slowly rolling his hips into her. His hand were entangled in her wet curly hair. Xura's hands were placed on Gilgamesh's back. She loved the feeling of him on top of her. She felt so safe because of all his strong muscles. She felt as if nothing could ever harm her despite her being a deity and being capable of handling herself. Xura's nails dug into Gilgamesh's back as he began to thrust into her harder. Soon enough loud moans filled the beach. Xura could hardly breathe as Gilgamesh continued to stretch her with every thrust. Gilgamesh felt Xura become wetter around him and smirked. She had just came and he planned on giving her a really good orgasm. He picked up his pace making Xura let out a louder scream than the one from before. Gilgamesh couldn't believe that Xura was still so tight around him. They had sex on a regular and he figured she would be more stretched out from him. The woman body was amazing. Gilgamesh rubbed Xura's swollen nub and he felt her legs start to shake. The powerful force of her orgasm pushed him out of her leaving a damped puddle on the sheets. He kissed Xura letting her shake underneath him. He gave her a second to regain her composure and went back inside her. She was so wet and he soon too was going to cum. Xura rubbed her hands in his blonde hair and could feel another orgasm coming on. Gilgamesh continued to thrust for a while before he came. He groaned loudly pulling Xura's hair releasing inside her. Xura's eyes widened at the warm feeling. He had never did that before. She came with her husband and looked down to where they were connected staring at the white fluid that was trying to slip out of her. Gilgamesh was panting, but, soon caught his breath. He kissed Xura's forehead and withdrew himself watching his seeds flows out of her. She shivered at the feeling.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine." When Xura was able to fully think she sat up to face Gilgamesh. She placed her forehead on his. "Are you trying to get me pregnant?" She asked. Gilgamesh chuckled.

"No. I'm not. We're married so I figured…"

"It's fine." Xura said as she grabbed his still hard member. He watched as she placed himself back inside of her. She moaned at the feeling of fullness again. Gilgamesh groaned from his sensitive member.

"What are you doing?" Gilgamesh asked trying to hold back a huge moan that wanted to escape his lips.

"We're not done. Did you think we were?" Xura asked her husband. He pushed himself all the way into Xura feeling her inviting warmth and wetness all over again.

"Of course not my love. I love you." Gilgamesh said moving a piece of wet hair from Xura's face.

"I love you too." She said massaging his head through his messy blonde hair.

The two were far from done and made love to each other on the Grecian beach for hours soon enough slumbering in each other's arms while sleeping to the sounds of waves and seagulls.

**************************************************SOOOO WHAT DO YOU THINK? NOT TOO LEMONY, BUT, IT WAS SWEET. THERE IS SOMETHING COMING AND IT ISN'T WHAT YOU THINK IT IS, BUT, PLEASE BE ON THE LOOKOUT! THIS STORY WILL GET BETTER! PLEASE REVIEW AND FOLLOW AND FAVORITE! I'D REALLY APPRECIATE IT! THANKS EVERYONE!*************************************************


	31. Chapter 31-Abduction

**********************************************AKEMASHITE OMEDETOU GOZAIMASU! HAPPY 2015 MINNA! HOPE YOU ALL HAD A WONDERFUL HOLIDAY AND ENJOYED NEW YEARS! PSYCHO PASS IS IN 8 DAYS! SOON ILL FINISH THE LOVE OF SIBYL AND THIS FAN FIC TOO! BUT DON'T BE SAD! I PROMISED A GUILTY CROWN FIC IS ON ITS WAY! MAYBE STEINS GATE AS WELL. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! FOLLOW AND FAVORITE AS WELL! THANKS FOR ALL OF THE POSITIVE REVIEWS SO FAR! I LOVE WRITING FAN FICTIONS! **********************

Xura dazed at the large canopy above her head. It was more elaborate than the one in her and Gilgamesh's bedroom. Their vacation home was beautiful. Their bedroom was extravagant! The walls were an off crème white with golden Babylonian inscriptions on the wall. There was angels playing harps on the wall as well. There was a huge vanity that was white sitting across the large room. The floors were pure marble. Gilgamesh had a few statues from China that was made out of pure jade of gods and goddesses. He even had a portrait of himself in the room sitting upon his throne. The bed was king sized bed with golden trim around the quilt. There was a lace pearl embodied bed skirt at the bottom. There was beautiful Grecian plants that were in the entry way of the balcony that over looked the Grecian island and its deep blue waves. Xura wrapped the sheets around her and made her way into the wash room. Her husband and she had engaged in a long night of intercourse. She was sore in her lower region, but, didn't regret the pleasure that came before the pain. As Xura walked into the wash room, she noticed that Gilgamesh was bathing in the large marble white tub. He had candles lit with petals and lavender in the bath tub. He was drinking wine from a Grecian wine glass. His hair was wet. The décor of the bathroom was outstanding. The ceiling itself looked like heaven. There was a beautiful portrait of the heavens above with angels and doves. Xura dropped the white sheet around her and joined her husband in the bath. She kissed his lips tasting the wine that he was drinking. She smiled.

"I thought you were asleep darling." Gilgamesh said stroking Xura's soft hair.

"I was, but, I woke up and you weren't there."

"I'm sorry to have woken you. My deepest apologies."

"Needn't to apologize. It is alright." Gilgamesh pulled Xura on top of him trying to enter her again. Xura had to stop him because she was still sore.

"I'm sorry, but, it hurts down there." Gilgamesh laughed.

"I'm sorry dear. I'll let you recover." Xura giggled. She laid her head on his shoulder.

"I love it here. Do we have to go back home? Can we stay longer?"

"We could, but as king and queen we can't leave our city unattended for so long."

"True. Next time we come, can we bring Syria, Enkidu and everyone else?" Gilgamesh patted Xura's head.

"Sure. We can."

"Yay!" Xura said hugging her husband. It was ironic how she used to despise him, but, now she loved him deeply.

Xura stood looking at the Grecian sea waves rise up and down. The sun was rising and the scenery was beautiful. She didn't want to wake Gilgamesh, but, knew that he would be angry at her for sneaking out. He was scared that a Viking or some pirate would come and take Xura away. The moon was still out so Xura was glowing a bit still. She looked at the moon and chanted a sacred prayer and her eyes turned a bright pinkish white. She was curious about the mermaids underneath the water and wanted to know more about them. She quickly dived into the water making a huge splash. She swam to the rock where she saw Leucothea. She looked around the rainbow rock and didn't see the woman. She sighed letting bubbles escape her mouth. Just when she was about to swim back to the surface, she heard a screeching sound and turned back around to face the rock. She saw nothing.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" She gurgled as she felt something grab her ankles. She looked and saw something of a demonic sort. It was a mermaid, but, not the one she had an encounter with. It was a hideous being with the same scaly tale as Leucothea's. Xura struggled to get away from the creature whose nails dug deep into her skin. Xura's eyes lit up and she shot a white beam of light at the creature. The creature fell back into the depths of the sea and Xura quickly swam to the surface. Xura came up gasping for air coughing. Her heart was beating so fast she thought it was going to pop out of her chest. Her white dress was soaked and was stuck to her soaked body. She walked onto the sand and gasped.

"Gilgamesh?" She asked not understanding what was going on. The man stood next to a woman that looked slightly familiar. She looked like Leucothea, but, Xura could tell that it wasn't her. "What's going on?" Gilgamesh didn't answer his wife. He was under the spell of the mermaid who was now in mortal form. His eyes were blank and he was non responsive. "What did you do to him?" Xura said growing angry. Her eyes turned as red as Gilgamesh's. She was boiling with rage.

"Nothing dear." The woman said touching Gilgamesh's smooth skin. Xura quickly raised her hand and shot a beam of white light at the woman. The woman had dark brunette hair and an olive toned complexion. She deflected the light with a rainbow mirage. She had on a dark purple dress that was tattered. She wore dark coral reefs in her hair and her ears were pointy. "He is quite handsome. I've been watching him for a while now. He's been coming here to this island off and on and I will now take him as my husband." The eerie woman said kissing Gilgamesh's cheek. Xura used her hands and shot spikey green leaves that mermaid who dared to place her lips upon her husband.

"The hell I would let you take my husband!" The sinister mermaid laughed at Xura's attempt. Xura grew angry that this creature mocked her. She regretted leaving Gilgamesh's side. Suddenly, there was a sound of singing. Xura looked around the beach to see where it was coming from. Her eyes widened when she saw a group of mermaids arise from the ocean. They weren't in their beautiful form that she had encountered earlier that week. They were hideous fiendish creatures. She turned back to face the fiendish woman who was now in control of her husband. She attempted to shoot a ray of light at her, but she felt hard claws holding her. Soon enough she felt claws around her neck.

"Let…me…goooo!" Xura said trying to get the mermaid off of her. This mermaid had a long tongue and venomous teeth with dark skin. Her hair was long and black. Xura struggled with the mermaid and tried to get it off of her. Xura struggled with the mermaid for a while and almost flipped her over when she heard a loud screeching sound. Soon enough, she was set free and gasped for air. Xura turned around and saw a familiar face.

"Leucothea!" She said relieved that the mermaid came to her aid. Although the woman had transitioned into her monster form, Xura still recognized who it was. Xura quickly took her hands and summoned an incantation circle that rotated in a white light. Inside the circle, there was a Babylonian texts. Xura's eyes started to glow pink and white and she shot out a powerful white light at the mermaids who were trying to attack her and Leucothea. The mermaids was blinded by the bright light. They quickly fled into the water. When Xura let her noble phantasm wine down, she saw that Gilgamesh was gone. She looked around the beach and knew that the heathen took her husband into the depths of the sea. "No!" She said running to jump into the water. Leucothea grabbed her and stopped her from diving into the water.

"Don't!" Leucothea yelled turning back into her beautiful form.

"I have to save him! Let me go!"

"Right now you can't! Please! Stop! I will help you please just wait!" Xura's eyes widened and she busted into tears.

"I am a goddess! I can take them!"

"Please your highness, listen to me! Please just wait!" Leucothea yelled as she threw Xura into the sand. Xura stopped struggling and began to cry.

"Xura." The sun had fully risen and the waves continued to crash against the rocks violently as if they knew what had just went down. Xura hated feeling helpless. She cried out of frustration and fear.

"Gilgamesh." She sobbed.

****************SOOOOOOOOOOOOO NOT TOO LONG BUT ILL BE UPDATING ALL WEEK! PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! THE NEXT CHAPTERS WILL BE GREAT! I REASSURE YOU! PLEASE REVIEW GUYS! THANKS! ****************************


	32. Chapter 32- Rescuing Gilgamesh part 1

**************************************IM BACK~ HEHEH! IM LOVING THE REVIEWS GUYS! PLEASE REVIEW EVEN MORE! I APPRECIATE IT A LOT! THANKS FOR EVERYTHING! ALSO PLEASE WATCH FATE STAY NIGHT UNLIMITED BLADE WORDKS 2014! IT IS SO GOOD! PLEASE ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! ****************

"So what are you telling me?!" Xura said pacing back and forth in her bed room talking to Leucothea. She was furious. Her eyes were glowing a bright red and she wanted nothing more to bash that lustful sea witch's face in. Xura was mad at Leucothea for stopping her from breaking that woman's neck into two.

"If Calliste sleeps with your husband, he will forever be hers. This island is hers."

"What do you mean it is her island?"

"This island is known as Calliste Island. I guess you didn't know that because you haven't had much contact with Grecian natives, but, she is the goddess of this island and she is purely evil stealing men and teenage boys for her sexual desires. I am Leucothea, goddess of the Ionian sea."

"What are you doing over here?" Xura sked changing into a more fitting dress.

"I protect fisher men and sailors. For a long time, Gilgamesh came to this island and I always watched him making sure he would be ok. I would see his ship pass by and come to this island just to guard him during his stay. I didn't know that Calliste had her eyes upon him. It has been years since I've seen her. I guess now…she came out of the darkness of the ocean to play."

"I can't sit here and let her dare lay her slimy clammy claw hands on him! I'm going to go save him."

"No! Listen to me! She is incredibly strong."

"Your point?"

"You can't face her all by herself."

"I most certainly can!"

"Look I know you're a Babylonian deity, but, please listen. She possess power that is so strong that she could rip you into three. Just from a bite of her teeth she will take the life force from you."

"I am not afraid! Is that really supposed to scare me?" Xura said looking for a hair tie in her jewelry box.

"Yes!" Leucothea said jumping up placing her hands on her hips. "This island was a beautiful island full of good sea nymphs, fairies, lush gardens and a huge castle!"

"A castle? Where? I don't see a castle."

"That's my point." Leucothea opened an orb with her hands using the magical pearls that were tired around her arms.

"What is that?" Xura asked as she watched a vision of a huge Grecian castle and Greek men and women. They weren't just ordinary Greek men and women. They seemed to be happy. The castle was pure marble and shined brightly.

"It is a castle that use to exist here many years ago. It was a happy place. The king was married and had 6 children. Calliste is a treacherous witch and Poseidon the main God of the seas sealed her away at the depths of the sea alongside all of her followers. Somehow or someway, she broke out of the glass orb that she was sealed away in. She grew obsessive with the king who use to rule here and killed his wife, children and all of the creatures that inhibited the island due to the king refusing her. She soon destroyed the entire island setting fire to the castle leaving no trace. Years have passed and the island was able to restore itself, but, she's back and wants a new playmate." She took her pink and purple pearls and wrapped it around her arm closing the gate that showed Xura an image of the past.

"I see. Well what do you suppose I do?"

"You can't go by yourself. It's way too dangerous."

"But I can't let her take my husband for herself!"

"I know, we have to call for help."

"Help? From whom?" Xura said as she braided her hair into a long braid. "Uruk is a little while away and I doubt mortal men could help us."

"Needn't worry, I have friends. Look." Leucothea said as she pointed at the sea. Xura walked over to her balcony and her eyes widened in the beauty of the Grecian deity's that stood below her on the sandy beach.

"Who are they?" Xura asked. Leucothea touched Xura's shoulder.

"Hey! Leucothea! How goes it?" A man yelled to the top of the balcony. The man had sea green hair and an olive tone complexion. He was muscular and had silver pearls that was draped across his chest. He had the Grecian sign of the sea across his muscular chest. His eyes were a deep gold and blue and he wore a pair of white loose pants and silver sandals. He had a weapon on his back and attached to his hip. Xura looked at the other man and woman beside him. The woman was gorgeous and had pale skin with sea green hair that was shoulder length full of deep waves. Her eyes were a deep blue and she wore a White Sea shell bra. She wore a long sea green skirt with pink and blue pearls draped around her waist and a tiara of seashells and diamonds. The next man beside her was of a darker hue with white hair and deep blue and purple eyes. He was muscular and wore a pair of black pants and held a spear. He wore a belt that had the symbol of the sea that was made out of pure gold. Oceanus smiled when he saw Xura.

"My. My…Leucothea…. who is that beautiful woman beside you?" He yelled to the top of the balcony.

"Hands off Oceanus, she's married. That's why I called all three of you here today." The three immortals quickly made their way to Xura's balcony making Xura jump.

"Sorry to drop in like this." The woman noticed the marriage symbol on Xura's hand. She could tell she was from Uruk and was royalty.

"Don't address her so formally. She is a royal of Uruk." The woman said adjusting her pearls.

"You are?" Oceanus said detaching his weapon from his back." Xura nodded.

"I am the queen of Uruk." Xura responded. Oceanus eyes widened at the announcement of Xura's title. He quickly bowed to her.

"My apologies dear queen. I hope I didn't offend you."

"You didn't."

"Let me introduce myself, I am Oceanus, the Grecian Titan god of the sea. I rule over the titans and help protect all of the waters here in Greece. It is an honor to meet you." He said kissing her hand.

"I am Tritonis, the goddess nymph of the Libian salt-lake sea." The woman with sea green hair said as she bowed down to Xura.

"And I am Pallas. Warrior god of all sea warriors of the sea." The darker hued man said with a booming strong voice placing his hand over his chest.

"It's a pleasure to meet all of you. I am grateful for your assistance." Xura said bowing to the three.

"Come on guys, we don't have time. We have to hurry and plan or it will be too late." Leucothea said sitting on the floor

"Yes. I know. SO that witch is out to play again?" Oceanus said crossing his arms.

"She took her husband." Oceanus raised an eyebrow and grinned rolling his eyes.

"Aye….I see. Well. Let's plan our attack, Shall we?"

*******************************ILL UPDATE AGAIN! I KNOW! YOU'RE ANXIOUS TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN! I'L UPDATE MAYBE LATER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW! WE WILL SEE WHAT HAPPENS! PLEASE KEEP FAVORITING AND FOLLOWING AS WELL AS REVIEWING! I LOVE YOU ALL WHO HAVE REVIEWD FOR ME SO FAR AND FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED! I'LL BE BACK WITH MORE!*****************


End file.
